Echo
by AXENATOR
Summary: When Sora and Roxas decide that it would be best if they switched schools,they didn't think they would have to work hard to seem like the other.But when secrets and problems with new roommates arise will they be happy about the switch?[RikuSora][akuroku]
1. You are the lighthouse, the seamark

Okay. I don't care anymore if fanfiction won't let me make that freaking seperator line. That will NOT stop me from posting this story. I'll jsut put a bunch of dashes there. xD I know that if you read GD, you were thinking I'd post a Zemyx story first, but this one came to me while i was writing the Zemyx one and well... it kind of over took that when I was writing. Alas, the poor first chapter of the Zemyx story is sitting on my computer, wanting some attention xD. Anyway,I'm in the middle of some weird sickness so that just makes my day woot woot. So updates will be a bit fewer until I feel better. Which will prob be soon, but that's just a warning to my darling reviewers/secret readers.

Disclaimer: First chapter gotta be official. So, none of the KH or KH2 character or KH:COM characters belongs to me. They belong to Sqaure and Disney. If any of my characters pop up, you'll either remember them from the last story, or you'll realize that their mine because they are obviously crazy.

now onto the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so, I have to go out guys. You'll get on the right buses okay?" Cloud glanced at us from over his shoulder.

"Cereal in fridge, got it." Roxas said, making Cloud frown at us.

"Yeah, we know. Now go out with your sexy lover and bang him all night." I said and made a face, making Roxas grin.

"I do **not** bang him all night for your information." Cloud huffed and slammed the door on his way out. Shifting through the pile of chips and popcorn that had fallen on the table, I found the remote at the bottom and started on the channel changing frenzy. Roxas yawned and started to stare at his most recent stuffed animal that was situated on his lap.

"I don't want to go." He sighed and patted the animal on its head.

"You never want to go to school. I don't either." I said and finally just dropped the remote back into the pile of junk food we had.

"No, I mean I really don't want to go. I hate my school." Roxas frowned. I chuckled and he sent me a glare. A rather pitiful one I might add, since most of the time the only emotion he can get across is depression.

"Well, it's not my fault that you didn't get the right grades to get into the wonderful art school mother sent me too." I made a face as I remembered the psychotic artist people there. And my awfully scary roommate who had set my bed on fire last year. It was a traumatizing moment, especially when I saw the excited look on his face. I was so glad that I decided to take a shower that night. Luckily, I was too afraid to tell the school that he had done it, so we just got in major trouble instead of getting expelled.

"What's wrong with the art school? I would love to be there instead of at my sports crazed school. Remember, I'm the roommate to Mr. I Can Do Every Sport." Roxas snorted as he remembered him. I on the other hand would very gladly trade places with him. The best I can do is draw stick figures that have circles for hands while he draws great sceneries. Roxas can't even get the ball anywhere near the net in soccer; when he kicks it, it goes backwards. I am way better than him at it and I'd rather do that then-

"Hey! What if, we trade?" I said excitedly. Roxas tore his eyes away from the Taking Back Sunday video that was on TV to give me a puzzled look.

"Sora, we went over this a long time ago. It's impossible to create a machine that will switch our brains." Roxas rolled his eyes, making me cross my arms and pout.

"No, not that!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I mean, what if we trade schools?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at me. "We're twins right? We look pretty much alike. So with just dying our hair and stuff, we could look like each other!"

"And who at the school will not notice?" Roxas said.

"Do you think anyone would mind if Roxas suddenly got better at sports? I could say that I've been practicing with my totally awesome brother all summer."

"Oh yes, because you are so totally awesome." Roxas made a face at me.

"And really, do you talk to anyone really?" I asked, knowing that with Roxas' personality he probably hides in a corner the whole day at school.

"Not really…" He said looking away from me.

"See? And no one at my school wants to talk to the artistically challenged kid who blew up the clay station!" I said.

"You… blew up the clay station?" Roxas started at me unbelievingly.

"Yeah, the art room is now this really weird color, cause they couldn't get all the clay off. But that's a different story. So wanna try it?" I smiled at him. Roxas shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"I guess…" He said unsure.

"Hey, don't worry. If I thought it up, nothing could possibly go wrong." I reassured him, but only succeeded in making him laugh at me.

"Well, I guess we could give it a try. We'll have to go to the store quickly though. Our rides will be here any minute."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and your bed is on the right. **Do not** accidentally think Riku's is yours." Roxas said over our phones as I sat outside of the school, obviously a bit early. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the difference because now I didn't have gloves on. "And don't run your hand through your hair!" I instantly threw my hand down to my side. "Do you **want** the cowlick to come out?"

"Relax, Roxas. Don't get worked up over this. It'll be fun, trust me." There was silence on the other side. "Fine, I'll try to stop running my hand through my hair."

"Good. Now, is there anything else you have to tell me? Anything about Axel I should know about?" Roxas asked.

"Besides the fact that he likes to play his loud music very loud, and set things on fire in the room, there's nothing much. We didn't really do too much 'bonding.'" Roxas made a small oh over the phone.

"What about you? Anything about Riku I should know about?" I asked. I heard some noises from the other side.

"Sorry, but some really large woman with shoes two sizes too small just told me to get off. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, watch out for her. She likes to wander around at night to make sure no one is out after curfew. The assembly they have every year should tell you more. Good luck!" I said cheerfully and Roxas hung up. Sticking the phone back into my pocket, I noticed it made a rather large bulge. Knowing that that didn't look good, I cursed Roxas and the fact that his pants weren't as poofy as mine. They were rather tight. Making a face, I took the phone back out and tried to find where I could put it.

"Where's your baby animals, squirt?" I looked up to see a kid that did not look like the type I wanted to talk to. Blinking, I had no idea what he could possibly be talking about. I looked behind me, and then back at him, then behind him at his two friends.

"Who are you talking to?" I blinked.

"Who else other than the biggest lamer here." Huffing I crossed my arms.

"Well, at least I don't find it cool to walk around in a cape." I pointed at his trench coat which I thought really reminded me of a cape.

"Well, although you think it's a cape, it sure gets all the ladies swooning, punk. And I'm sure none of them think its cool for you to still sleep with stuffed animals." He smirked. Oh crap, I had forgotten about Roxas' addiction to the fuzzy creatures.

"I do not sleep with them!" I exclaimed and stood up from the bench.

"What's going on?" I turned to my right to see the most gorgeous person in the entire universe. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating; but…

"Nothing much, Riku. Just giving our pal here a welcome back." He smirked.

"Oh yes, making fun of me is a great welcome back you jerk." I shot back in response. Wait, did he just call that guy Riku? I looked back at the guy with the long silver hair. Oh my God, I'm rooming with **him?** Fearing that I might start to drool if I looked any more, I turned my gaze back to the obnoxious guy who was now conversing with Riku. Their conversation must have been over because then he left with his two person posse.

Sitting back down, I looked at the clock on the phone. Roxas' phone was so shiny…

"Hey, Roxas." I continued to stare at the phone until I remember that **I'm** Roxas and I looked up to see Riku standing above me. I was in fact, expecting some angry looking person who had extremely large muscles. Roxas did say that he was good at every sport. Instead, I saw some one with incredible eyes that were slightly hidden by the silver bangs hanging in front of them. He did have muscles, but they weren't large like a body builders, which made me happy. Those muscles are gross, it's like you could pop them by poking them with a pin. Gross. I also noticed that if I looked straight forward, his zipper up black shirt was left open at the bottom…

No Sora, I mean, No Roxas, look up at the face. God, that's not any better. Well it is, but it's not helping the situation. Oh crap Sora, just say something!

"Hot." Was the first thing that entered my mind and thus it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Riku raised an eyebrow at me and I instantly turned red when I realized what I said. "Uh I mean, it's hot out today. Isn't it?" I said, even though there was a cool breeze blowing. Oh crap. Riku just nodded, but he obviously knew that I had just embarrassed myself because now I was avoiding him by looking at some birds in a tree.

"It's time to go in." He said, picking up his bag with his things in it and continued to stand in front of me.

"Uh… sure?" I said, unsure of what to do next. Roxas never told me how the first day starts! I stood up and went to grab my bag, but Riku had just grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. Staring with my mouth open, Riku glanced at me and smirked.

"You'll be seeing this for the rest of the year, don't worry." He chuckled, making me start stomping towards the front door. I was not red in the face, no I was not. It was the heat I'm telling you. I deny the fact that there is a cold breeze!

Riku easily caught up with me, making me remember again that Roxas said he could do every sport. So I'll be seeing him a lot, just like he said. Great, the first day and I'm already infatuated with my new roommate. And Roxas hates him, so he must be one of those jerky, I know I'm Hot, That's Why I'm Better Than You type of people. Ugh!

"Wrong way." I stopped as Riku grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me in the direction of the other hallway. Instantly pulling my hand back, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." I said, and continued down the hall. This time, I walked a bit slower, to make sure that when Riku stopped at our door, I would be able to stop and pretend that I knew it was there all along. Wait not pretend. I **know** it's there. Yes, because I am Roxas. Riku stopped and I instantly stopped too. He looked towards me expectantly. I just stared back.

"What?"

"The key?" He said and jerked his head to the side to tell me that the door needed to be unlocked.

"Oh, the key." I said, trying to sound like I had an idea of what key he was talking about. There was no key in my pocket, so Roxas must have put on in the bag. I un-zippered the back that hung on Riku's back and finally found it. Except, there were like, 50 keys on the key ring.

"Crap." I said out loud.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Uh, I forgot what I looks like." Smooth Sora. Roxas has only been here every year since freshman year, and he forgets what his key looks like. Just make it obvious. Maybe Riku will just think that I was hit in the head during the summer and suffer from memory loss. Yeah, if he asks, I'll say that Roxas- I mean Sora hit me in the head with a large rock. I'll say it's because I stole his strawberry cereal. I showed the keys to Riku who looked them over.

"Fifth one from the right." He said. I nodded and unlocked the door and pushed it open. Bouncing inside, I was eager to see what my new room looked like. I could tell which side was Roxas' because a lot of his drawings were up on the wall there. On the other side, were a bunch of posters, mostly of bands: Taking Back Sunday, Head Automatica, Death Cab for Cutie… and some video game posters. Although when Riku put our stuff down, he sat down on the bed I thought was supposed to be mine. Then I remembered Roxas saying that my bed was on the right. Looking to the right was all the posters, and to the left was a bunch of drawings. Why does Riku have Roxas' drawings?

A bag of chocolate chip cookies slapped me in the face and fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" I demanded, getting a look I couldn't figure out from Riku before being replaced with a blank one.

"Remember? The first day they serve all the food that you don't like. So eat up here." He replied and got up from the bed. "I'll be back. I'm going to go say hi to the others." He said, walking right past me and other the door. At least I have an idea who the others could be. Roxas told me about the kids that Riku considers good enough to talk to him; I can only hope that they'll talk to me too. I don't want to spend the year with only **him.** No matter how sexy he is.

Ripping open the bag, I lied on my stomach on my new bed. Crunching on the cookies, I could only wonder how Roxas was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of chapter one! so what do you people think? Well, I msut say, I think I like Sora's point of view more than Roxas' POV. 'Cause I do have to switch back and forth otherwise it'd be like "soo...about Roxas and Axel...?" lol but I think I like Sora's more because I've already written him before. Roxas is emotastic, and emotastic people are hard for me to write. I should copyright that word hehe

Anyways, please **review** and tell me what you think of it so far. Any improvements I could make...Stuff like that. You know the drill! So reviewing would make me happy, and happy me equals more writing because I want to make my reviewers **happy**:D


	2. The tempests created this tide

And once again, does not want me to put the freakin' line thing to separate my fic. Well ya know what? I'll put the dashes again. Shows you who's boss you fat head. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter yay! And here is where I tell you all that I am getting back into the fanfiction reading thing again! See, I got into where I stopped reading Soriku fics for a while, but then my friend put up her story. Here is where I shall shamelessly tell you all to read it because I can tell that it will be totally awesome and it is totally awesome with only a first chapter up. It's called When Hands Collide by BobdaBuilder(Long time friend :D). So when you're finished reading Roxas' point of view (which I find harder to write than Sora's xD) go read that! Quickly! Or explosions will happen! Although, I dare say I like explosions.

Oh, and I never watched She's The Man before I started this fic. So I decided to watch it after a reviewer mentioned it and I was like..Gosh darn it! I was gonig to have Sora play soccer too! So then I was like errm... and I felt like maybe I should change it around a little so it's not the same. :Glares at movie: lol but I do very well like where the plot is going in my head and Riku is just as much as a bastard as I would have normally had him. Except, now it's for a different reason xD

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own anyone in this fic. Although, I am wondering if I can copyright the word emotastic because I love it very much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is how Sora decorates his dorm room. I lay on the bed, looking around at all the posters that ranged from bands, to sports, to video games. My hands were again itchy because of the unfamiliar feel of the gloves on them. Resisting the urge to not take them off, I rubbed them against my side to try to get rid of the itch. Looking to the side, I saw the empty bed that belonged to Axel.

Axel was stranger than Sora had described him. Having fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes was interesting enough without him having tattoos under his eyes. After the assembly, I had come to the room and found Axel in here with some girl, which was against the rules as I had learned. I wasn't going to say anything though, it's not my place.

The girl's name was Larxene, and after attempting to get me angry (which failed because of my emotional range of a rock) she left in a huff with Axel. Although Axel was very weird so far, I wouldn't mind talking to him. Everyone at my other school said I was weird; maybe weird people get along better. Rolling over so that now I was on my side facing Axel's bed, I hugged the Heartless stuffed animal I had against my chest. At least he hadn't said anything when I unpacked the Heartless and Nobody plushies. Larxene jabbed at me with jokes about how we're not in elementary school anymore, but Axel just stared at them and then looked at me, a look of curiosity on his face.

I heard the door slam open and then get slammed closed. Axel stomped over to his bed, threw his hands up in the air and made an 'argh' sound before flopping on the bed. His head was buried in the pillow, so all you could see was his spiky red hair. I thought it looked funny, but didn't say or do anything. A few minutes passed before he sat up and stared at his pillow. He then turned all the way around to face me and lied on his stomach, his head in the palms of his hand.

"So, what's up?" He grinned. I glanced at the wall behind him, where some of the wallpaper had been burned off, presumably by him.

"The sky." I replied, not feeling talkative at all. I just wanted it to be tomorrow so classes could start. My schedule had double and triple periods of art on some days, making me all the more excited to get started.

"Ha ha, very funny Sora." He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a lighter. He then started to flick it open and closed. "Since when did you like to bring stuffed animals?" He asked.

"Since I became emo." I said. Axel stopped what he was doing, leaving the lighter open to search my face to see if I was joking or not. I kept my face the way it was, hoping Axel would eventually just leave it. Sora had said that he was a little dangerous; I didn't want to start something with him. But he continued to stare at me. Feeling uncomfortable, I averted my eyes from his piercing ones to the lighter he was holding. It was engraved with a strange design that I couldn't quite make out. Axel's eyes flickered to his lighter and then back to me.

"That's my gang's sign," he said.

"I know that. I'm your room mate." I answered. Sora must know that if he's been in the same room as this guy for three years. Axel's face stayed the same, but his eyes were searching mine for something. I knew my cheeks were starting to turn red, so I rolled back over to stare at the World of Warcraft poster on the wall. Then I heard the familiar tune of MakeDamnSure and pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. Sliding it open I held it to my ear.

"Roxas you didn't say he was hot!" I heard Sora say into the phone.

"Oh, hey Roxas." I said to make it clear to Sora that that now **I'm** Sora.

"Oh yeah. Oops. But really, why didn't you tell me that?" He asked. "I practically drooled all over myself when he saved me from this guy in a cape." Guy in a cape?

"From Seifer?" I asked and he said 'mmhmm.' "Oh well, I forgot about that. Anyways, how was your day?" I said, quickly wanting to change the subject. I didn't want Sora to know a certain detail about Riku.

"Oh, it was great. I almost got lost at first, and Riku had to direct me to the right room. But then I tried to look cool, and acted like I knew everyone. Although, I want to stay away from Selphie, she scares me."

"Don't worry, she scares me too. You'll have to learn how to dodge her killer leap attacks from behind." I warned him.

"Oh don't worry. I've had that experience already and I don't want it to happen again. Do you know I wasn't able to eat at dinner? I had like 10 packs of chocolate chip cookies because Riku informed me that you don't like anything there! I missed out on the pot roast! The pot roast, Rox-Sora!" Sora caught himself at the end.

"Pot roast is gross." I made a face at the wall to show how much I didn't like it.

"Yeah, all you like are those disguising strawberries."

"I'll have you know they taste great. Way better than your stew crap." I answered him and received a huff and could picture him pouting on the other side.

"So where is he now?" I asked.

"Riku? He's out with Hayner and Pence playing some soccer. And Tidus and Wakka had gotten into a fight over whether a pole was straight or not." I rolled my eyes at that. "Well, it's almost time for Mister Pickers to come around and make sure the lights are out."

"Mister Pickers?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well everyone was talking about the guy who walks around and I was walking by the front desk on my way to get some more cookies and I saw him picking his nose. I told Riku and he thought it would be appropriate to call him that now." I heard the excitement in his voice when he said Riku.

"Oh, okay. I have to go to." I lied, not feeling up to talking to my twin if he's going to go off about the most stuck up person on Earth.

"Okay, Roxas. Have fun with the pyro!" I slid the phone closed and rolled over to put it on the table next to my bed.

"Shit!" I shot up and rammed my head against the wall. "Shit…" I rubbed my head and glared at the guy who caused me to get surprised like that. Axel stared up at me from where he had placed his head on his crossed arms on my bed. He blinked and then opened his mouth.

"You're voice sounds different from last year." Did he not care that he just caused me to hit my head? I narrowed my eyes at him and turned around to face my back towards him. "I thought you would have hit puberty already." He added and I heard him climb onto the bed and sit next to me. Choking, I sent a wild and surprised look at him and felt my face turn beet red.

"Don't you and your gang have something to do today?" I managed to spit out before grabbing the Nobody that was next to me and turning away from Axel again. Man, was he nosey!

"Nope, first day back we just harass our roommates. Well, they go out and play games and stuff with their roommates. Mostly I just watch…but I want to spend some time bonding with you."

"Bonding? Why do you want to **bond** with me?" I scampered off the bed and onto his, staring at him while he lazily grinned back. "Are you high or something?" I asked warily. Sora **did** say that he was weird, and I wouldn't put it past a psycho to do crack or something. But Axel laughed a very loud laugh and sat up on my bed cross legged.

"Why would you think something like that?" He continued to laugh. I brought my knees as close to my chest as the Nobody would allow it and looked away. Huzzah, another time when I can feel stupid. Axel stopped laughing and I heard my bed creak and then the one I was on sink down. I knew Axel was now on this on but I refused to look at him.

"Hey, sorry Sora. I didn't mean to be so rude. I guess you did hit-" He paused and I turned my whole body to the wall now and stared at a poster of Diablo. "Sorry…" He mumbled. Glancing behind me, I saw him rubbing the back of his neck and looking off to the side. I sighed, and turned my whole body to face him.

He's the first person I've had a conversation with where the word 'sorry' came in. Well of course, not counting Cloud or Sora. Maybe, I should try to make this a more two way then a one way conversation. Besides, Sora's friendly towards others right?

"So… we don't really know too much about each other do we?" I suggested a start to the conversation. Axel noticeably perked up at this, a cheesy grin slapping itself onto his face.

"No we don't! Most of the time you'd just get really pissed at me, slam doors in my face, take walks alone…ignore me…break my CD player…" He trailed off, leaving me to stare at him. "Uh, not that I didn't deserve some of that stuff. I did set your bed on fire last year and when we first met your hair got caught on fire… I kinda melted away part of your Playstation…some other stuff…" He started to rub the back of his neck again.

"Well, let's try this again." I said and he nodded enthusiastically. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Burn things." He replied simply. Oh lovely, what a great conversation this is turning out to be. I sighed and decided that I would have to ask some questions that required more thought than that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smashing the alarm clock, I rubbed my eyes open. Axel's bed was empty, only leaving me to think that he wanted to stay away from me after we had such an engaging conversation last night. Everything I asked him about related to fire and burning things. Rolling over I looked up at the ceiling to see a big blob there. Being shocked into sitting up, I saw that it was really a 3-D poster of Oggie Boogie from Nightmare Before Christmas. And Sora wants to wake up to this in the morning because…? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sora doesn't sleep.

Rolling out of bed, I stood up and looked around. I need to take a shower. But I don't have any idea of where the shower is. Groaning, I looked around to see if there was a map or something in the room of the buildings. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Axel strolling in. He was wearing some type of gym outfit I suppose, and I groaned again. I was hoping this school didn't have uniforms. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and I heard some screaming from behind him.

"Larxene, leave Demyx alone," he said over his shoulder but the shouting and cursing didn't seem to stop. I guessed that she must have been putting someone else down since I take that to be her past time. Axel sighed and rubbed his temples, seemingly thinking of something. He then turned, walked straight up to Larxene, and kissed her on the spot.

My mouth falling open, Larxene must have had the same reaction because her eyes went very, very wide. Wider than Bambi's eyes.

"Had to shut you up some way," Axel shrugged it off and then closed the door on the now sputtering girl that reminded me of a grasshopper.

"What was that for?" I spat out before even knowing I was thinking it.

"What?" Axel looked at me innocently.

"Don't give me that!" I replied and Axel just shrugged. Then a dangerous glint appeared in his eye and I got a bit worried for my well being. "What?" I gulped. Axel walked over to me, making me back up and fall on the bed. Crawling backwards, Axel leaned over the bed, and eventually, with my back against the wall, had his face mere inches away from mine.

"Do you want one too? Is that it?" He smirked.

"Ah-" I felt the warmth rise to my cheeks. Say no, say no! What are you stuttering for?

The truth is that I wouldn't mind it. I had never been kissed before- well I have, but those kisses don't count. Not anymore they don't. I'll say I've never been kissed **for real.**

"Well, let's head to the showers." Axel said as if nothing was happening and climbed off of me and headed to the door. He turned around and put a hand on his hip. "You're coming right?" I nodded my head and scampered off the bed, running to his side. I followed behind him, telling myself the whole way that there is no reason to feel jealous of Larxene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yes, Do I have plans for Larxene. (insert big evil grin here) lol Oh and ya know in spell check, if it does Seifer's name it says Sexier? I didn't know that the spell check could be so smart as to say that Seifer was sexy. lol hehe!

So Uh... I said everything I was going to say here, at the top of the post lol oops! yay! Ooh, wait! Did anyone else see The Hills Have Eyes? Creepy stuff man. I watched the unrated version of it and I was like "omg!" the whole movie lol.

So what is planned for Larxene? What sport will Sora be playing? Who is Sora's coach? Will Roxas ever get to Art class? Find out next time kiddies on Echo! (it doesn't have the same ring as in my other story... oh well. xD)

So please **review** and make Axenator happy!** :D**


	3. I'm pulled to the black silver ocean

The line still won't work. I think really hates me. It won't let me update when I want to, when I change my profile it doesn't always change...I really think it dislikes me. Anyways, Here's chapter... chapter 3 I believe right? lol hehe Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far! And I have no strange author comments today. Which is kinda strange...weird... Oh, besides my Zemyx story will be up soon. Like... this week... so if you feel like reading some Zemyx cuteness, look out for it. :)

Oh, and for the sport lacrosse, it's kinda like soccer so if you get that, then lacrosse will easier for you to get. Lacrosse is when you have a stick with a net at the top and you have to run it down the field and throw it into the opponent's goal. The center can do practically anything, and the midi can also run up and down the field. The people who are specifically on defense and offense have to stay behind restraining lines or else the ref. will call it and give the other team the ball. I know my description is probably really craptastic, but you won't need to know that much about it besides the obvious things like goalie protects the goal, defense has to help the goalie block the goal, etc., etc. Oh, and when the guys play it, they are allowed to tackle each other and stuff, so they ahve to wear armor kinda like when you play football.

Disclaimer:I don't own them. The end of story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, I have to have insomnia and be in the same room as the hottest male I have ever seen. That doesn't mean that I have a crush on the guy, he's so arrogant and sexy. Sexy is bad. I am lying about how sexy is bad! I want some dude who wears appropriate clothing that covers himself up and wears a top hat and a plaid jacket. Yeah, maybe some gray hair too. Even better, some silver hair. With pretty eyes that shine like the ocean and and-

Snap out of it Sora! Roxas doesn't like Riku! So to seem like I'm still Roxas, I have to dislike him. Even though Riku doesn't seem to dislike me in the least. Rolling over, I stared out at Riku in the other bed.

I expected him to sleep all proper and stuff. Lying on his back with his hands across his chest or something. But he seemed to be just as sloppy of a sleeper as Roxas. He was lying twisted so that his back was flat but his legs were sideways, with the blanket kicked off and the sheets wrapped around his legs. His hair looked less than perfect unlike when he was up and about yesterday. And his mouth hung slightly open as one hand was thrown up above his head on the pillow and the other was hanging off the side of the bed. I smiled; he looked so much different when he slept then when he was awake, and I had only known him for a day now and I could tell that.

Looking at the clock, it was a minute before the alarm was set to go off. Roxas doesn't have insomnia like I do, so I gotta pretend like I was sleeping. Rolling back over, I closed my eyes. A few seconds later the alarm rang. No less than a second later, the alarm was banged off viciously in a way that it sounded like Riku had smashed it. I was expecting him to shove me and say a bunch of insulting things to get me up but he didn't. I heard him pitter pat across the room and some things were moved around.

"Ah, fucking brush." I heard him growl after he quietly yelped. I guessed that the brush must have pulled on his hair a bit too hard. I didn't hear him curse at all the other day… does he normally say stuff like that? Through the silence I heard the brush going through his hair a few more times and then the sound of running water. When it turned off, I heard him pitter pat his way back towards my bed.

"Wake up shorty!" The sheets were torn off of my body and my eyes snapped open.

"What was that for?" I snapped, grabbing the sheets back as I shivered in the cold room. Sitting up and looking at him, I noticed that he looked like he did yesterday when I first met him.

"I thought I established this last year cupcake." Woah! Cupcake? "The earlier we wake up, the less wait we have for the showers." Was that a secret password? Why did he call me cupcake? Was cupcake some kind of pet name for Roxas? Oh God, is Roxas his sex slave? Oh please I'm too young for that!

"You look like you saw a ghost. Are you alright?" Riku's face narrowed in concern and I just nodded. I'm going to have to call Roxas about this. "Well let's get going then before Tidus and Wakka get there to pester us about stupid things." Wait… Why didn't Roxas inform me of having to 'wake up' early? That, that, evil twin! I always knew **I** was the good twin!

"Wait hold on!" I scampered out of my bed and followed him out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Must not look. Do not look Sora. You are brushing your teeth. And he's brushing his teeth. With only a towel on that's dangerously slipping down his hips. Gosh, just think of happy things and that will distract you. Pot Roast, Chicken, BBQ Ribs, Riku eating BBQ Ribs-no! Not that! I brushed my teeth harder and glared at myself in the mirror. I have self perseverance! I am above that, I do not ogle at others. I just… happen to glance that way when he's not looking.

"Hey guys!" Tidus strode in with Wakka running in behind him.

"Ready for this year? I saw you talking to Seifer yesterday, ya? I thought you would be mad at him from last year. You lost that bet pretty badly, ya?" Wakka must have prodded Riku in the wrong place because Riku's face tightened.

"I lost more than that." Riku said coolly, but his eyes obviously told Wakka to back off the subject.

"Well, this isn't about last year. It's about this year! And today we start the selling of our lovely products again. Of course, they are still all free for you Riku, since you are our test subject." Tidus smiled and I can only guess what 'products' he was talking about. He nodded towards Wakka and then started to blabber about how much money they would make this year. I took my eyes away from Riku who was pretty good at hiding the fact that he was in a bad mood at the moment.

"Let's go, Roxas." He said without looking at me or making sure that I followed him. I of course did follow him back to the room where I hid behind the bed to get dressed. This got a laugh followed by an angry look that he tried to hide as he turned around. Too bad for him he turned right around in front of a mirror, which made him look even more mad. He then gracefully, but hatefully, strode to the bathroom.

Pulling out my cell phone, I called Roxas.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"What did they bet on?" I said, the curiosity not allowing me to say hello back.

"What are you talking about?" He asked back.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, it's at **your** school. Tidus and Wakka were were talking to Riku about bets and Riku got pissed about it. What is that about?" Silence followed which caused me to get annoyed at Roxas. "If you won't answer that, why did Riku call me cupcake this morning?"

"He called you what?"

"Cupcake. Is that like… a pet name?" I raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Oh no! It's not, he just likes to tease me by calling me stupid names like that. Well I mean he likes to call **you** names like that."

"Tease me? Roxas I-"

"Axel, stop it. I'm going to tell everyone you're sexually harassing me with that towel!" I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Okay, what the hell was that about? "Sorry, **Roxas**, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Sora." But he hung up before I finished.

"Let's get going." I jumped as Riku walked back into the room in a lovely outfit of tight black leather. Gosh, Sora, you are Roxas. Stop staring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay whelps. I'm your coach. The name's Cid. No Mr. or any smart alec nicknames. Or this ball be going up yer arse; got that?" Everyone nodded at him and I slightly shrunk back behind Riku. According to everyone else, he was the new coach of the sports. In particular, the one I liked the most. Maybe I should transfer to soccer. No, we already did introductions; Cid might come looking for me. I wouldn't put it past a person with his crazy gleaming eyes.

"Who here are newbies to the sport?" Cid raised an eyebrow at some of the hands. "Then why try out for the team? You thick in the head or something? Lacrosse isn't that hard to figure out. You play this in gym dontcha?" He smacked a smaller kid in the head. Leaning forward, I noticed it was a girl. "Whatcha doing here girl?" She handed him a letter and he read it, all the while chomping on the toothpick in his mouth.

"Alright lass." He turned to the rest of us. "This girl is the new manager of the team!" Lots of groans and 'whats?' came from the other boys. "Hey, hey! We don't discriminate with managers! We discriminate the players! So if you have a problem with Fuu being the manager, then get off my team lads!" He gave each of us a harder glare, making me sneak my way behind Riku a bit more. Riku glanced at me with a smirk making me go back to standing next to him, my arms across my chest.

"And since this is a new year, with a new coach I will redo positions. So today, you all just gotta run around like you're on fire and I'll figure out where you go." Cid looked down at his clipboard, and then back up at us. "What are you doing? Do you need an invitation written out with a calligraphy pen? Start running or I **will** set you on fire!"

Frantically everyone started to run with no destination in mind. I just started to sprint down the field back and forth. I noticed Seifer seemed to do a lot of 'accidental' crashes with people that seemed more like vicious tackles. Running pass Riku, I noticed he didn't even seem to be sweating. The bastard! He shouldn't be allowed to not sweat! Glaring after him, I ran right into a wall and fell flat on my butt. Or at least I thought it was a wall. Looking up I saw a gorilla romping around. Wait, no, that was Rai. He's freakin' huge compared to the rest of us. I had a class with him earlier today and he didn't seem especially bright. Although he did attempt to help me do math and ended up getting 6 times 7 was 54.

"Alright stop running!" Most everyone stopped and immediately sat on the floor. "I didn't say to sit! And Seifer, stop running means stop tackling too." I looked over to see Seifer innocently whistle as a younger kid lay on the floor. I hoped he wasn't dead. "Now you will pass the ball around for a bit so I can see your skills with the stick." Everyone continued to look at him and he got a scowl on his face. "Don't just stand there ya idiots! Come get the equipment!" Everyone scurried over to him and took some of the sticks from him.

"What about our helmets and mouthpieces and everything else?" I asked as I passed Cid. He raised an eyebrow at me and then laughed.

"Protection? Boy, this is just practice! You don't need all that crap. Besides, it looks like you couldn't walk around with all that armor on for very long!" He laughed again and slapped me on the back. Frowning, I walked away mumbling. Oh sure, just pick on the skinny small kid. I'll show you, I can throw the ball better than anyone else. Raijin had scared everyone away from the goalie stick which he was now lovingly hugging as Seifer dragged him onto the field, rolling is eyes. Fuu continued to stand next to Cid and seemed like she was taking notes on us and Cid was grinning in approval.

"Roxas, heads up." I looked up in time to see the ball flying towards me and put my net up just in time to catch it. I looked ahead of me to see a smirking Riku. Ahaha, think you're pretty funny don't cha? Well I caught it, beat that!

This started a rather interesting practice of catching and throwing the ball as eventually me and Riku were running up and down the field trying to get the other one to miss the ball. Riku couldn't miss it. That's what I figured out because no matter how far I threw the ball away from him, he would gracefully run and catch it. Gracefully! Why is he so damn perfect at this? Maybe it's because he has those muscles…no Sora! Concentrate on catching the-

_Wack._

Feeling something very heavy hit my head, I fell backwards onto my back. Gosh, I'm lucky I'm alive that stupid ball is so hard. Do I have a concussion? Groaning I put my hand up to touch my head. It didn't feel like anything was broken or bleeding, but I'm going to have one hell of a headache. **This** is why we wear protection during practice Cid! So that when I'm distracted by how hot Riku is I know I won't have to worry about getting a concussion.

I heard laughing from all around me and pulled my hand across my face. Haha, yes let's laugh at the poor boy who could possibly have cracked his skull. You can always count on your team mates to do that.

"Roxas?" Someone not laughing? No, it can't be…I opened my eyes to see Riku crouching down next to me. And is that… is that concern on his face? I put my hands back on my face to cover up my blush. No, Riku couldn't possibly be concerned for my well being. Especially not when I blew up the test tube in his face during lab. Oh, that was a funny sight.

"Roxas, are you alright?" I nodded my head but didn't take my hands off my face. My head hurt a lot.

"Alright, Alright, what happened now?" I heard Cid crunching on his toothpick as he talked and I took my hands off my face to see him strutting over to us. "Boy, can't you catch the ball? This is why you wear your helmet!"

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" I half growled and sat up. Looking around I saw Seifer holding back another laugh and made a face at him. Haha, I'll get you one day, and if you have a dog named Toto, I'll get him too.

"Okay, I know what the positions are." He stopped and started to chew on his toothpick even more as many of the guys started to groan as they rose from the grass. Going through the list of names I only listened for the only four that mattered. Riku's, Seifer's, Rai's, and mine. I knew Seifer and Rai, so they were the only people I thought were necessary to remember, even if Seifer seemed to like picking on me.

"Raijin… or do you prefer Rai? Whatever, Raijin you're goalie." Cid threw a giant bag at Raijin effortlessly even though it was full of all the goalie things. It must have weighed 100 pounds. But Rai caught it just as easily as Cid had thrown it. "Seifer, you get to be the main man defense since you like to tackle people to the ground…even if it's not necessary." Seifer grinned and Rai patted him on the back with a goofy grin. Fuu looked pleased, even if her mouth didn't move from the line it was in. A few more names passed and I was started to wonder if I had gotten in at all.

"Roxas?" Taking a second to remember **I'm** Roxas, I waved my hand over my head. "You're a bit of a squirt, but you get attack midi." Yes! I get one of the best positions because I can go practically anywhere on the field! I bet Riku can't get-

"Good work, Riku. You are center." Damnit! He got center! Riku had a rather smug look on his face, making me want to bash it in. Then I realized if I bashed it in, I wouldn't get to see his hot face anymore. Not that…he had a hot face. Oh no, Roxas thinks Riku is repulsive. I'm only thinking of Sora's poor expression when Riku's face would go missing. Thinking as Roxas is confusing… I put a hand over my face and groaned.

"Alright ladies, go back to you're rooms and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is when the real training begins." I glanced wearily at Cid's smile, wondering how much effort it took for him not to burst out laughing at our misfortune. But I mustn't give up! For I love lacrosse and it's a chance to show Riku how good I am. I meant that as in show Riku that I was better than him. I'm not trying to impress him or anything; Roxas wouldn't do that. I'm just going to be way better than him that he'll notice it. Yes, that's what it is. I grinned and started back to the dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yes, I have lots of things planned for this story. ALcrosse will be rather important latter :D Anyways, Seifer will also be in the story a lot more often then I always see him in stories. He's so cool with Rai and Fuu, but they are hardly in any stories that I have read recently. Which isn't a lot, but if they are in it they show up for like no more than a chapter. And I really like them, so they'll be doing some random things to appear and maybe even help out with something perhaps. And Cid is just too awesome to not put in.

And Riku being center. I'm sorry, but in order for him to be the true 'Mr. I-Can-Do-Every-Sport' he had to be center. lol I know Riku being able to do everything can get rather annoying at times, but don't worry. Riku will be bad at other things. hehe ;D

What is Roxas doing? Will Sora be able to hold out in lacrosse pratice? Who will become obstacles and who will become allies? When will Sephy appear with his magic baking powers? All that and more, coming up in Echo!

So, please **review.** Because the more reviews, the happier AXENATOR is. And the happier AXENATOR is, the happier you are because when AXENATOR is happy, everyone is happy. It just is that way :D


	4. where the current and heavens collide

It still won't do the divider thing... Well anyways, I was going ot update this at the end of the week/ beginning of next week at the same time I finished my Zemyx story chapter. But a friend of mine was so obsessed with me updating so here it is. HTe beginning I was kinda iffy about, and I was like eh... but as it goes on I think it's awesome. One of my favorite chapters I have written so far I think. Mostly because fof the ending. (cackle!) Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own. Or the game would be rated M for all the yaoiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, nothing much happened today, since all the teachers went on an introduction rampage. At lunch the next day, I was prepared to sit by myself like the other first few days, when Axel came striding over to me. He grinned at me and I took a step back. I hope he isn't planning on setting me on fire.

"Sora, let's sit together at my table. I'll introduce you!" When I didn't move, Axel pouted, grabbed my free hand, and dragged me to a table full of people who were sitting in raincoats when it was clearly nice outside. Scrunching up his nose, he tapped a blonde with a strange hairstyle. He looked up with his mouth threatening to burst open because he had so much food in it.

"I want him to sit next to me." He pointed at me with the hand that wasn't holding mine. Wait, hold on, my hand. I retracted it quickly from his grasp and stuck it in my pocket. The other guy smiled and nodded, getting up from his seat and looking around. He grabbed a seat that a girl at a different table was about to sit on, making her fall flat on her butt and make everyone at 'our' table laugh, Larxene snorting her way through it. She was quite a unique person. He then put the chair next to a boy who was noticeably shorter than he was, sat down and smiled at him. The boy, who had strange bluish hair that covered his right eye, continued reading his book.

"Everyone, this is Sora!" Axel announced to the table. It was a half and half reaction. Some looked up at me, and others continued doing whatever they were doing: eating, reading, and one older looking man was playing cards with Larxene and was winning. I could tell because Larxene was cursing at the moment. Then there was this strange looking man with this silver hair that stood up from the front of the table.

"Greetings! Welcome to our table, Sora!" I could tell this man would be oh so very fun to hang out with. "My name is Xemnas!" He did a large sweeping motion with his arm and made one of the people sitting next to him who looked like he was impersonating a pirate, roll his eyes.

"Or, you can call him Mansex." The pirate guy said and Xemnas shot him a pathetic excuse for a glare.

"Anyways, I believe we should all introduce ourselves to our new friend!" Axel was already sitting, and once again grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. I quickly took my hand back again, unsure of what Axel's motives for doing that were.

"I'm Xigbar." The pirate man said and continued to read a rather inappropriate looking book. Xemnas scowled at him and snatched the book away. Xigbar glared back at him.

"I'm Xaldin." Said a buy with rather interesting looking sideburns.

"Vexen." Said a man…at least I believe it was a man. He looked sickly looking and his hair made his face look as if it was melting off. That's only my opinion though; I'm sure he gets a whole lot of girls.

"Hi, I'm Lexaeus," said a rather large man with hair that looked like a failed attempt to spike it. Next in line at the table was the boy with the blue hair, except he didn't say anything; instead he wrote something down in his notebook and went on reading. The man with the weird hair cut had ears that reminded me of an elf.

"That's Zexion," He pointed to the blue haired man. "And I'm Demyx! It's nice to meet you!" He grinned and grabbed my hand off the table and shook it so hard it felt like my arm was going to pop out. Elf man said his name was Saix and informed me that the man playing cards with Larxene was Luxford.

"Where's Marluxia?" Xemnas said, cutting in between his argument with Xigbar.

"I'm here lovelies!" I turned around to be greeted with a man who was carrying a rose in his hand. He spun in a circle and smiled. Creepy.

"I'm sorry, but the gardener needed help with the flowers today, so I wanted to help him. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the precious babies didn't have the right pH level!" He made a horrified face, then took the seat next to Saix. He then noticed me, and his eyes narrowed.

"Who's this?" He snorted.

"This is Sora." Axel said before I could answer.

"Well, just don't step on the grass, flowers or other plant life around the school and we'll be bestest friends. Because if you do step on them, you'll pay. And it will be costly." He said with a very serious face that made me sink down in my seat.

"All right, now the introductions took up too much of our time. I will have to save my important speech for tomorrow," Xemnas sighed as he looked at the clock. Demyx made a quite 'yes!' and some of the other faked being upset. Everyone started to get up from the table and Larxene cursed at Luxord.

"Cheater! There's no way you had that card!" Larxene threw her cards onto the table and stood up, pointing her finger right in his face. "I want a rematch tomorrow! There's no way I'll lose to you!"

"Larxene, I told you already. No one can be me at Go Fish." I could imagine myself falling down anime-style after that comment. They are arguing over playing Go Fish? "Now hand over the ten bucks already." Larxene reached into the pocket of her coat and flung ten dollars at him. He caught it even though it didn't even get past half the table.

"I'll get you tomorrow!" She snatched up all the cards and marched away from the smirking Luzford who was now putting the ten dollars in a rather stuffed wallet.

"Come on, Sora. It's time for our first day back to theater! We got new teachers according to everyone else." Axel got up from the table, and proceeded to drag me down the hallway. What I hadn't known about this school is that when they say 'art' they can mean anything from drawing to acting, to playing instruments. So far, I've only had regular art this week and I was only allowed to draw a simple box on the paper because Ms. Yuffie, our temp art teacher, was spazzing because she heard that I had blown up the clay station. So when I drew a box that not only had wrapping paper on it, but a bow too, she hung it in the front of the room and threw confetti on it.

When we finally got there, I slowly took my hand out of Axel's grasp again, but the fiery pyro was looking around excitedly as he took his seat. The doors then burst open as if someone had kicked it open. And on the other side stood a woman who looked like she just did kick it open. She pulled on her gloves as the other woman with a pink and white dress gracefully, almost too gracefully for a human, came into the room and into the center. She was shortly followed by the other. Standing next to each other, the one in the pink and white dress put her hands behind her back where her long braided brown hair flowed down to. The other flipped her slightly shorter straight black hair, and blew a bubblegum bubble and then popped it.

"Hello, class. I'm Miss. Aerith Gainsborough, and this is my assistant, Miss. Tifa Lockheart." Miss. Lockheart did a fake salute to us and popped another bubble. "As you know, we are the new theater teachers, and I am sure that this year will be fun for all of us." She nodded and smiled at all of us.

"Yeah, and this year the school wants us to try something different. So us theater folk will have to put on a public play for everyone. Super fun, no?" Miss. Lockheart said with grin, making a bunch of students start to whisper to each other.

"What will that mean?" Axel waved his hand around in the air.

"Well, sweetie, that means that halfway during the year the two of us will have to put the two theater classes together much to our dismay because then we'll have twice the number of screaming, annoying, raging hormonal, teenagers. It will also mean that at the end this room-" She spread her arms out wide to gesture to the whole auditorium, "will be where you put on a play that everyone can watch. The whole public." Some more whispering and talking rippled through the class room and I felt a little unnerved. We have to perform in front of people? I don't too well in front of crowd; sometimes I pass out.

"But do not fret children! For tonight and tomorrow, we have the auditions for the parts. And can you guess what play we're going to put on?" She grinned even wider.

"Hamlet?"

"Rent?"

"Phantom of the Opera?"

"I know, I know!" Axel waved his arms frantically in the air, and Miss. Lockheart raised an eyebrow at him. "Tarzan!" Miss. Lockheart covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, wait or is it The Lion King?" She continued to cover her mouth to try to not laugh like the rest of the class was doing at the moment.

"Let's calm down everyone…" Aerith said but her quiet voice didn't seem to grab their attention.

"Shut ya traps kids!" Tifa shouted over everyone and it became silent.

"The play we are required to do is one that you should all know fairly well. Although I would much rather do Romeo and Juliet, we are doing Cinderlla." This got a whole lot of groans from the other boys in the class. I was just glad that there were girls in the class so then I wouldn't be stuck being Cinderella like I was in 6th grade. Theater in an all boys school was not fun. Especially when Sora was made to be the prince. Sora ended up faking sick that day much to my enjoyment. Until some large blob showed up for his replacement. I 'accidentally' tripped and fell during the part where he had to kiss me.

"With a twist!" Miss. Lockheart put in with a smirk, but her friend gave her a 'what are you talking about?' look. "Yeah! We're gonna add in some sword fights, and an extra prince and anyone can be anyone." She finished her sentence with a slightly evil look.

"What do you mean, anyone can be anyone?" I asked, uncertain if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, just what it sounds like; we could end up choosing a guy to be Cinderella or the Fairy godmother, or a girl for the prince and that weird looking butler dude he has in the Disney movie. Man, he looks weird with that eyeglass thing-"

"But that's not fair!" said a kid from the other side of the room.

"Not fair? We're the elders here, as much as I hate to say it. And as the elders we say what's fair and what's not. And to spice things up a little bit, we'll have you be anyone."

"Now, please, don't forget that you can come either today or tomorrow. Other students can try out for this too, but students who are specifically in theater have to audition." Miss. Gainsborough smiled. "Now, I believe it's time for you to go back to your next class." Everyone got up from their desks with moans and groans from the guys, and excited giggles from most of the girls.

"Are you gonna go today?" Axel asked me as if they were going to give out free videos games at the audition.

"No, I think I'll go tomorrow." I answered and walked out of the classroom, heading to the left since now my next class wasn't with Axel. I didn't even bother to wait for a goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-but I still got midi, which is totally awesome. None of my classes are with Riku, except for health. Oh gosh health was a disaster." Sora ranted as I lay on my bed, staring at the Oogie Boogie poster. "We have some dude named Ansem. He won't tell us what his last name is, and the whole entire class was him talking about sex. Then he started a group discussion about it! I didn't know half the things they talked about were even possible!" I made a face, not wanting Sora to go into any more detail. I was saved from having to think of an excuse because right then, Axel walked through the door.

"Hey, I gotta go, Roxas." I said into the phone and sat up.

"Oh, okay, Sora. Have fun with theater!" He said sarcastically and I slid the phone closed in a huff.

"So, Sora," Axel sat down on the edge of his bed with a lopsided grin. "How did you like my crew?" I raised an eyebrow at the term he used but still shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know too much about them yet, so it's kinda hard to say." Although I knew I absolutely had a problem with Larxene. Every morning Axel would go running with her, and it irked me ever since he kissed her that day. I'm not going to deny that I'm jealous of her, but I don't get why I would be. It's not like I've known Axel for that long to actually like him.

"They totally loved me. Aerith was all smiles and Tifa was actually applauding me. That's good since the kid before me she threw off the stage-literally- because she didn't like him that much." He continued to grin at me.

"Oh, well, what part do you want?" I said, lying back down so I wouldn't have to look at him. His gaze was making me uncomfortable.

"Well, the prince of course." I tried to prevent myself from smiling, but it still happened. "Woah, Sora. I believe that might be the best smile I've seen you do."

"Best…?" I questioned.

"Well, you do smile, rarely now. But that was a cute one." I felt my face start to get hot and Axel chuckled.

"Now that's really cute." I only got hotter and was sure my face was now as red as a tomato. "Anyways, it's pretty late. Already eleven o'clock! That was some long walk I took with Larx. I guess terrorizing Demyx is more fun than I thought. Until Zexion comes along…he's kinda creepy…" Axel yawned loudly. Is he trying to do something…? He mentions Larxene a lot, does he like her? But then he calls me cute…he might just be saying that though. He does an awful lot with Larxene…I thought bitterly about her.

He reached over but failed miserably at attempting to click the light off. I reached over and clicked it off for him. "Thanks…" The room went dark and silent and I rolled over to face Axel. He was already asleep it seemed, and his arm was flung over the side of the bed, his clothes all still on. I let myself smile and then I closed my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And if I was Roxas I would have taken a lot of pictures of Axel sleeping. Hehe! Well I really liked Tifa And Aerith, I think this will be fun with them. :D

Uhmm... insert snappy amusing thingy here since I don't have anything to say today:0

Next time is what Sora is doing! And oh my, a lot of things will be happening with Sora soon ;D

Anyways, **please review! **Because taht makes me very happy. Happy Authoress equals happiness for the world! hehe! xD


	5. You are the brick, I am so unpredictable

And the line seperator still hates me. Why? I do not know. Anways, here the next chapter. I went back to school the other day woot woot! And after an 'icebreaker' in english class, the whole community knows I'm madly in love with anything that has to do with japan, but mostly just Japanese (asian) boys. xD It was hilarious.

Disclaimer: no ownie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freakin, craptastic, son of a-"

"Roxas?" I twisted my head around so fast that my neck hurt. Ouch, that wasn't good. Rubbing my neck with the hand that wasn't on the mouse, I stared at Riku who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, I love my retarded allies. I mean, who doesn't want a bunch of new people who build the same building over and over again on their team? Right?" I spazzed a smile and then turned back to my online game. Okay, if I just build, and let the enemy take out the other bases, when they finally get to me, I'll be able to wipe them out with my towers and my units and-

"I didn't know you played warcraft," Riku pulled a seat up to me and sat on it backwards, causing me to glance in the general direction of his legs.

"Well, I picked up a new hobby over the summer." I said, covering up my tracks as they were found. I am doing poorly at acting like Roxas, so if I slip, I blame it on something that happened over the summer. Played sports with my brother, switched brains when I sneaked into the lab that had Albert Einstein's brain, it all worked out at the end. Although not a lot of people believed the switching brain one. I wonder why?

Riku continued to sit next to me and watch the screen as I made my little undead creatures destroy the opponent's army and then proceed to destroy their bases. I kept glancing over at him, until he got up from his chair and walked over to the window. When the game finally ended, I heard the pitter patter of the rain on the window and realized that Riku was watching the rain.

"It's much more fun when you're outside." Riku's head snapped violently towards me, making me think that he might have been spaced out. Which is close to impossible since, he's Riku. Riku does not space out. In the month and a half I've been here, I've found him to be a person who doesn't do that.

"What?" He asked. Oh my gosh, was he really spaced out? Anywho…

"It's better to be outside when it rains like that." I got up from my seat and started to search under my bed for my sneakers. Every Saturday I lose my sneakers because I don't wear them that day. Most of the time I wander the dorms and lobby in my socks. Not being able to find them under my bed, I stood back up and shrugged. Oh well.

"Well, are you coming?" I turned back to Riku.

"You're in your pajamas…" He said a bit confused. And indeed, I was wearing my blue panda design pants and a much too large white t-shirt. I had gotten that much down of Roxas; he doesn't wear matching pajamas. Not that… I have pajamas with matching designs on them or anything.

"So?" I crossed my arms at him, and when he still didn't respond I shrugged my shoulders and started out of the room. Curfew was at 11, so I noticed that I had about three hours when I passed by the lobby clock. Passing by some other students who stared at me as I went to leave the main building, I heard thunder in the distance, only making it even more fun to be outside. This is another thing Roxas and I have in common: we both have a strange love of the rain, thunder and lighting.

I sprinted out the doors and into the rain, which wasn't as cold as I thought it was going to be. So I stopped in the middle of the grass and started to dance around. Of course, I will admit that my dancing skills mostly consist of moves I made up and even Roxas had confessed to me that my dancing skills were hideous. I didn't really care. In fact, I believe it's time to do my traditional singing in the rain song. Although, since I'm Roxas, I should really sing his song. Argh, and he just changed his too! What was it again…? Oh well, I'll just pick the first song that pops into my head.

"I'm tired of boys who make me cry. They cheat on me and they tell me lies. I want a love who'll never stray. When he sees other girls, he looks away! And if he never kisses me, well that's alright, 'Cos we can just cuddle all night!" I screamed as I danced in a circle. "Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer! Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I never feel lonely when you are near!" I did a cartwheel on the grass and then jumped up with my arms spread wide. "You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaag!"

"If you don't stop that heinous screaming, I'm going to have to knock you out." Ah, stalker! Oh my God! He wants my soul doesn't me? An evil, soul sucking, stalker! What shall I do?

So I did the only thing I could do. Which was start running away screaming.

"Soul sucker! No, I don't want anything to do with you! I'm sorry!" I started to yell and run around, mainly in a circle I believe, but if I keep running, he won't be able to get close enough to suck out my soul. Unless of course, he tackles me to the ground. "No, I don't love you Mr. Stalker! Leave me be!" I cried out only to start to hear laughing from whoever was sitting on top of me at the moment.

"Mr. Stalker? Roxas, I don't think regular stalkers can suck out souls." I blinked and rolled myself over and whoever was sitting on top of me, was able to stay perfectly still on top of me. Then I saw familiar beautiful eyes and shining silver hair and realized it was Riku.

"Oh, I see you have decided to join me in my rain dance ritual." I grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Rain dance ritual? Is that what terrible screaming and really bad dancing is to you? I'm surprised the students watching you didn't go blind." He smirked at me and I pouted.

"Wait, people were watching me?"

"Are you as blind as much as you are tone deaf? Who wouldn't notice a crazy kid with a soaked white t-shirt dancing in the rain and yelling like it was some kind of voodoo magic." And then that sentence made me realize that yes, my white shirt was soaked. It was now practically see through, and my pajama pants were now sticking to my skin. And also the fact that Riku, was sitting on me, near a certain spot. If he moved just a little back…I gulped and hoped that maybe the rain would somehow hide the blush creeping onto my face.

"Aww, little Roxas is blushing," Nope, I guess the rain is against me today. "But from what I wonder?" Oh crap, what is he up to? Riku had a mischievous glint in his eyes and he put his hands on my chest. If that wasn't enuogh to start sirens to start going off in my head, he then pushed himself up and moved back, so now he was sitting directly on my hips. Oh, not good.

"There, is that better?" The only thing that crossed my mind, even as the signs started to flask big red "No's" was that this extremely hot and wet guy was on me. His silver hair clung to his face, and some of it hung in front of his eyes, dripping wet, making his face look extremely sexy. And then his black shirt that he had been wearing was now showing off every muscle on his gorgeous body, and the tight pants…

Big no, no!

The signs finally crashed into my thoughts and I quickly sat myself up, but found that this position wasn't any better, now that I was starting right at his chest. Oh. My. God.

"C-Could you get off of me now?" I said attempting to not notice that when I sat up, the hands that were on my chest had made their way down to my waist. Just breath in, breathe out, oh that's not helping. What would Roxas do? But I didn't have to think for too long because Riku sighed, and got off of me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and stared at him, attempting to send the message that I didn't like what he just did. Now, if only I could stop staring at him because he was all wet, and sexy and… I think I should stop looking at him in case something 'bad' happens.

And I swear that as I walked away I could hear him snickering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have this weird feeling that Kairi doesn't like Riku for a reason I can't figure out. At lunch she always seems to be glaring at him or if he makes a joke, she forcefully makes sure that she doesn't laugh. Sometimes I can see she wants to laugh, because her face gets all twisted strangely because she's holding in a really loud laugh. Well anyways, today she must really not like Riku because she snatched his usual seat next to me. Of course when he got to our table because he got out of class late, he made such a scary look on his face at her that she scurried away, blabbering something about having to find Namine.

"So dudes, what are you gonna do for the Halloween dance? It's next week, ya?" Wakka said as he reached over to steal some of Tidus' food. Tidus smacked his hand away with a glare, leaving Selphie open to reach across the table to grab some. Tidus tried to glare at her, but she simply smiled back, making him grin.

"Yeah, well Namine has me and Kairi on the decoration committee." Selphie said in between bites.

"Kairi and I, Selphie."

"I'm not in a class at the moment! I don't care about grammar!" Selphie said and stuck her tongue out Tidus. Wakka nodded and looked between Tidus, Riku and I.

"Well, if Selphie is on decoration committee I might as well do it too." Tidus replied earning a big 'yes!' from Selphie. But before we could say anything, Cid burst through the lunch room doors with Fuu standing next to him with her ever present clipboard.

"Lacrosse guys come here now! And if ya think you can hide from me, you guys won't be able to sit for a month!" Cid bellowed throughout the lunch room, causing everything to go completely silence. Except for the terrified scrambling of the lacrosse team to get to Cid as quickly as possible. I was one of those, although Riku got there just as fast as I did, and he was walking while I was running. Damn him and his fast walking, and long legs, and and… just him!

"Yes sir!" We all said in unison, something we practiced along with our skills when Cid was buying ice cream from the ice cream truck that came by our field. We learned quiet early that if we don't say it together, he'll go on a rant that ends with us doing a lot of physical labor; anything from moving furniture in his office, or carrying our equipment around the storage room because he rearranges it every week. So we would secretly practice, cause once he found out and it was horrible. It was a memory I repressed in a steel box that had locks and chains on it, and it hung over a pit of hungry sharks and was surrounded by fire. That's how terrible that experience was.

"We have a game next week!" Cid broke into my thoughts and I thought I could see a big red question mark appear above all our heads. "Well, it's not an actual game, but it's a practice game that was set up with one of the other schools. So we have to practice even harder today! As soon as you get out of class I want you at the field, and if I find anyone skipping out, I'm sure you all remember that flamethrower I bought at half price from that wonderful shopping channel?" He smiled at us as if he was telling us a nursery rhyme. All of us nodded our heads and he nodded back at us.

"All right! Back to planning on how to scare the team! What was I going to do Fujin? Jump out at them from behind a bush wearing a what costume?" He peered over at Fuu's clipboard as they started out of the lunch room. Seriously, I fear for our team. Actually, I think I'd fear for us more if Cid wasn't our coach since he really does work us into shape. We scampered back to our tables to finish chowing down on our food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Showers are a funny thing. Because you're in there with all the other guys on the team, yeah, that's alright. But it would have been a whole lot better if Riku wasn't in there. Standing near where I was standing. All right, I give, he was standing on the other side of the room, which made it harder to make it look like I didn't want to look at him. So instead, I decided that I would wait outside in the locker room until I was sure he left, then I would take my shower. Yes, excellent thinking Sora, I think I deserve a cookie. Hmm…rainbow chip or chocolate chip? Coconut or oatmeal? Decisions, decisions hmm…

I decided on buying the rainbow M&M ones and checked the clock. Okay, a half an hour has gone by; they have to be out by now. Unless they died, or passed out or something. Oh my God! I hope Riku didn't die! Running past the lockers I stopped at the showers, but didn't see anyone in them. Did they drag his body out already? Was I reading the clock wrong? Oh my God, I bet Seifer knocked him over the head with a... a… lock and dragged him out! Then he chopped off all his hair to make a wig and and and-

"What are you looking for?"

"I didn't see anything!" I turned around waving my arms in the air, to see Riku standing there, with nothing but a towel dangerously low on his hips. Riku raised an eyebrow at me, and then I realized what I said. "I mean, I thought you were Seifer, and I was saying that I didn't see him knock you out and cut off your hair to make a wig, but I guess he didn't because your hair is still on your head…" I laughed nervously and wanted to bang my had against the wall. Oh, great job Sora, just say things like that to show Riku just how insane you are. Next thing you know, I'll be blurting out my secret of how I still wish that I was the Red Ranger.

I never said that.

"Okay then." Riku wrung out his hair that was still sopping wet, which I really didn't mind, and then shook his hair. Oh, he was just so hot I just wanted to stuff him in a box and mail him to myself. And then when I opened it I'd say "This is the best present ever! Now let's get to the bedroom!"

Of course, I would never say that out loud. In fact when he popped out of the box I would actually start drooling.

"I wanted to know if you were going to go to the Halloween dance," he said and shook some more water out of his hair. Stop staring and answer the question.

"Nooeah," I stuttered. "I mean-" I leaned against the wall, not expecting the wet wall to be slippery, so then I almost fell right on the floor. Standing back up quickly with a grin I tried to act like that didn't happen. "I mean yeah." Why not? Everyone else was going and I'm sure it'd be a great chance to act very Roxasish in front of everyone.

"Okay, then." He said, and I waited, thinking he had something else to say. But he didn't, and the silence between us was only broken by the ringing of my phone. Fumbling to get it out of my pants, I almost dropped it and then held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Your lacrosse practice game whatever it's called is against our school. The same day as parent's day. I didn't know your school had that." Roxas said, a bit frantically on the other side.

"And your point?"

"Mom always sends Cloud to go to these things that she seems to know about. Cloud will be able to tell the difference between us. He'll ruin everything!" Oh crap, he's right. But we can't switch back for that day either. Roxas can't play lacrosse for his life. Looking over at Riku who was watching me, I started to walk outside and away from him, so he wouldn't hear the conversation. "And and-"

"Calm down Roxas. Okay, for that day, when I get there, I'll be me for that day and you'll be you. But for the game, I'll switch with you. All I got to do is keep my helmet on and no one will be able to see that it's me. The best we can do is to also avoid Cloud. But since we'll be our regular selves, he won't be able to figure anything out." I said, amazed at how well I could think up plans like this.

"Okay then. I'll call you later about this, Axel just came in. Wait no Axel, stop, that tickles, stop! I told you tickling me isn't going to make me any happier!" Although it sounded like Roxas was pretty happy with all the laughing on the other side. The line went dead and ended the call on my side.

Next week is going to be very hectic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, warcraft is here becuase I was trying to teach my good friend how to play. Uhm... and I will eventually get to responding to PMs... after... I beat the Elite 4 in Leaf Green. I just beat Giovanni yay! Omg, and I saw Bill again when he took me to the Sevii Islands. Bill should not be a pokemanic, he does not deserve that title. He's a BS guy if he can't tell wth a giagantic Dragonite is.

Anywho moving along...

Okay, **please** **review** because new chapter will be ever so exciting with switches and hiding and perhaps...something else? So review please, because that will make me estatic and in turn will pull me away from my pokemon long enough for me to write a fabulous chapter! (hehe the word fabulous is funny.)


	6. Led by the Current Away

Now I'm sure you were all expecting this chapter to be the one where the game happens and stuff. Bit When I started writing it in Roxas point of view, it didn't seem to work well. Then there was also teh fact that I had written this up and was dying to put this up even though I was like but I gotta write the other thing! But hey, this chapter is lovely since Roxas' side has to progress with some stuff. And you can all stop holding your breaths because now the cast of the play has been revealed! I'm sure no one could ahve guesed who plays Cinderella:cough cough: xD

Disclaimer (and partly warnnig?): If I had owned KH I wouldn't have made Axel do that weid thing in his battle with Roxas. He does this weird hunchy backy thing. Whatever, I don't own it. Oh, and I don't own Grimm's fairytales. The version of Cinderella the yare doing in Grimm brothers, so if you don't know it, I'l lgive you a brief sumamry at the bottom of the difference.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello children!" I looked up from where I was sitting in science class just in time to see Miss. Lockheart kick the door open. "I have news that all my drama addicts need to know!" Members of the 'organization' that Axel had volunteered me to join perked up. It just so happened that all of them had drama, or had drama in addition to art and music. I actually have been doing quite well in art; Yuffie has just finished plastering the art room with my drawings and is intent on making me head artist on a mural that the class has started.

"Hey, you're not allowed to-" our teacher Quistis tried to interrupt but instead Tifa completely ignored her and continued on.

"Because of some circumstances, the play is to be performed ahead of schedule. Like, 6 months ahead." I stared at her like she was wearing something pink. 6 months? That's December, only 2 months away! "But never fear! For since it is so close, I was able to encourage-" I wonder how violent it was "-the principal to let me take you out of some classes to practice!" The drama kids cheered and Miss. Lockheart waved her hand to the door. "So come on down and have a blast!" She turned and looked at the other students, shaking her head. "You poor, poor creatures. Well, have fun with old woman Quistis!"

"I am not-!" But none of us heard her as we raced out of the boring science class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, it's Tifa and Aerith. Repeat after me, Tifa and Aerith." I opened my mouth, but found it exceedingly difficult to call them by their first names. I knew their last names, so I had been using that instead of like the other teacher who seemed reluctant or too hyper to give out more than their first name.

"Tifa…" I looked over to the pink clad woman. "Aerith…"

"Wonderful!" Tifa clapped her hands together and then started to scream at everyone to stop talking. "Okay! Time for the next scene! Sora, get ready to do that weird song Grimm put in this story." She said and pushed me back towards the stage.

Yes we are doing Grimm's version of Cinderella since the school wouldn't allow TIfa more violent and twisted version of it. And yes, I am…Cinderella. I had been practically attacked by Marluxia, and the poor souls I think he kidnapped to help him, so that he could measure me for my dress that I had to wear. Larxene had started to help him, but grew so frustrated that she stomped over to play Go Fish with Luxord.

"Lexaeus, a little more to the left-" and the teen that was talking at the moment was 'my prince.' Namely Axel. He was excited when he found out he was the prince in it, and when I told him Tifa had announced that I would be the perfect Cinderella he had a big grin on his face. I think it was more of a smirk since I was blushing like mad.

"Get off the stage Axel!" Tifa shouted and Axel turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. I still can't believe how he acts towards our elders.

"Hold on a sec, Lexaeus is almost done!" He turned back around and told the large teen to put down whatever part of the scenery he had been carrying and they ran off the stage. I stood on stage and looked at the tree that Marluxia had made, that was very realistic. He had also been able to put in a stand so that the 'bird' I talk to can sit up there.

"Get out of my way shorty, I gotta get to my stand bitches! And Luxord, you owe me five bucks!" Yes, that bird in the story that is supposed to be Cinderella's 'godmother' is Larxene. She climbed up the tree as ungracefully as possible but finally sat in the stand and we looked at the teachers for our cue. Aerith nodded and I prepared myself.

"Rustle and shake yourself, dear tree, and silver and gold throw down to me!" I said it but was surprised when I started because dramatic music poured through the speakers. That could only be one person.

"Demyx! What are you doing?" Tifa demanded and Demyx poked his head through the side curtains.

"Well, we do need some music for the play right? No one has told me about any score, so I find it only fitting for a musician as talented as I should play the music. I saw Zexion from behind the curtain slap a hand over his face and I grinned. Looking over to Tifa and Aerith they were talking to each other in hushed whispers as if it was a password.

"Okay, fine. You can play the music," Tifa said with a shrug, getting an excited 'yes!" from Demyx. So we started the scene again.

"Rustle and shake yourself, dear tree, and silver and gold throw down to me!" I was then promptly hit with something that hurt on the head.

"Larxene, next time throw the shoes on the floor, not his head." Tifa corrected Larxene, who was obviously trying to hide a malicious grin. "Let's try this again!"

"Rustle and shake yourself, dear tree, and silver and gold throw down **to** me!" I put emphasis on the word 'to' and Larxene threw sneakers and an old dress on the floor. I gathered them up and ran off the stage so that they could pretend as if they were setting up the ball. I then ran back out and past Xenmas, Xigbar and Xaldin. Surprisingly, this school has more boys then girls, so it doesn't surprise me that Xemnas got the stepmother part and Xigbar and Xaldin got the stepsisters. Well it kinda does, but who knows what goes through Tifa and Aerith's heads? Although Xigbar **was** pretty good at stopping Xemnas from making his one line turn into a speech, and he was most likely going to do again.

"I cannot believe how beautiful this girl is! The way her hair shines and the way her dress sparkles! It's almost as if someone put glitter glue on her, she is so shiny! And since we are on the subject of beauty, I must announce that beauty comes from within. But not from the heart, because not everyone has a heart! Yes, it is true! We, as poor simple teenagers are consumed by the events in our everyday lives so that then eventually our heart is engulfed in-" Xigbar coughed and knocked into Xemnas, knocking him down, but also shutting him up.

"May I have this dance, princess?" I still could not look at Axel when he said this line, because it would only make me even redder. I put my hand is his and then we started to dance. Or at least attempt to.

"Sora look **up** at him, not at your feet! Axel, you're not leading correctly!" Tifa threw her hands into the air and looked around. "Who wants to take Axel's place in this scene? Because he obviously hasn't improved since the last time we practiced." Then Axel tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"He's my partner." He growled.

"Axel, it's she. She's my partner is the line," Tifa groaned at him. But I had this feeling that he had meant to say he. My face proceeded to get hotter and hotter and I kept my eyes to the ground.

"I'll practice with him," Axel said, his voice leveling back out to it's normal tone.

"Fine, but if there is no improvement like the last few times, we're going to have to change this scene." Tifa said. Aerith nudged Tifa and pointed at the clock in the back of the room. "Oh, it's almost time for dinner! Quick, quick kiddies! Off to stuff your faces with delicious rat meat from the cafeteria!" We all stared at her, half wondering if she was serious or not. "Are you deaf? Let's go go go!" She clapped her hands together repeatedly until we filed out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-And Zexy-"

"Zexion."

"He's the lights dude. He does all this funky special effects with Vexen. So we'll make you look really cool on stage. I wonder what your dress will look like?" Demyx got a thoughtful look on his face as we finally got back to the main lobby after our walk. "Well, I guess we'll know tomorrow! He says he'll have one of them done by then. See ya later!" Demyx waved with a grin, and Zexion just nodded before Demyx grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him down the other hallway. I started down our hallway and stopped at our door, but stopped pulling out my keys. Is that what I think I hear? No, I don't think Axel would be listening to that. I mean it's… I shook my head and slowly opened the door, fearing the worse.

And there was Axel, dancing in the middle of the room, and singing along to Sexyback. If I just ignore the fact that he has no shirt and his black pajama pants are dangerously low on his hips, maybe I can reach my bed without getting the floor wet with drool. But that didn't work, because my eyes wouldn't tear themselves away and my feet wouldn't move. Axel turned around suddenly and saw me, instantly stopping his dancing. That made me upset because I was quiet enjoying it- but of course I won't tell him this. That would just be weird.

"Sora, uh, I didn't expect you'd be back so soon," He laughed nervously and smashed down on the buttons on the radio. I held back a smirk and started towards my bed, when I was suddenly in a situation I was in early today. Axel had his arm around my waist with the other in his hand and he was grinning down at me. Oh God, he is so inhumanly attractive.

"I do have to practice, don't I?" He answered my question before it was even answered. I nodded, not too upset with my predicament. I was learning how to dance properly with a hot pyromaniac who currently had no shirt on.

"Sora, remember what Tifa said? Look up." My eyes darted from the floor up to his face. Oh Gosh, I can't look at him the whole time, I think I'll pass out! "Sora," he laughed. "Your whole head has to be up, not just your eyes." My hand became empty as Axel tilted my head up with it. "Much better." Oh. My. God. If I were to die now, I'd be very happy.

"You know, I was thinking about that last scene. The one that Tifa and Aerith like to giggle about when they think no one's listening."

"Wha-what scene?" I gulped, now unable to tear my eyes away from his searing green ones.

"The one where we have to kiss…" I felt my face start to get hot again, but this time I was stuck staring back into his eyes, I couldn't look away. Look away, Roxas! Look away! But no, I just kept staring at him like a dumfounded fish on land. He started to laugh and then ruffled my head with the hand that wasn't on my waist. "Okay, I won't bring that up again." I nodded furiously and then looked back at the floor. And we stood there for a long time, not moving at all, just me staring at his feet and I could feel his breath on my head.

I thought and thought and finally gave up on trying to figure out if it would be appropriate and just went along with my instincts. I leaned my head against his chest, expecting him to tense or push me away. I really didn't want my heart broken again, but he did nothing like that. In fact he did the total opposite. He let go of my hand and put his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Okay **now** if I were to die, I'd be the happiest person on Earth.

Then I sneezed all over his chest.

"The hell!" Axel pushed me back and started to frantically wipe at his chest with his hands. Panicking, I started to spew out apologizes like it was vomit and frantically started to try and figure out a way to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry, Axel! Uhm, uh, let me get a towel, or a tissue or a a uh-"

"It's fine now, Sora."

"-Or maybe I could make it up to you and buy you a new lighter! Yeah, I'll just have to take money out of my Christmas fund and-" A hand covered my mouth and I looked up to see Axel smiling at me.

"I said it's okay." He smiled, removing his hand and walking over to his bed and flopping down on it. I shuffled my feet a little and then sat down on my bed. "I'm tired. Wanna turn off the lights?" I nodded and switched them off, lying my head down on the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out Sora and show it to everyone!" Marluxia coaxed, but I refused to leave the dressing room. I was wearing a dress. And Marluxia had succeeded in making my hair curly; how, I don't know. The dress is also more like a gown, with the poofyness and the frills and everything. I must say, it would be a nice dress if **I** wasn't the one wearing it. It showed off my small shoulders and my strangely small waist. Marluxia had also been able to, after a few seconds of him screaming at his assistants for misplacing the eye shadow, put some make up on me, but it was not excessive which I guess is an upside to it.

"Come on, don' be such a sissy!" He said, making me roll my eyes. "Oh, Demyx, play some dramatic music." Could this get any worse? I groaned and walked out.

"Oh he looks so cute!" Some girls said on the side, making me get flustered, which only made them giggle some more.

"Marluxia, Tifa wants to see Sora after…you're…done…" With my extreme case of bad luck, Axel walked right in front of me as he headed towards Marluxia. His eyes wandered over me, making me turn a deeper shade of red and stare at the floor. Stop looking at me! Look at Marluxia! Well, I wouldn't want to stare at Marluxia for this long but this is kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey, kids, it's time to try the dance scene again andohmygodsoraisadorable!" Tifa pounced on me and I struggled to keep myself from falling down. "Great job Marluxia! I knew I could count on your and the assistants you kidnapped!"

"I did not kidnap them! Right?" He looked at all of them with a menacing look and they nodded furiously.

"Okay, one more time. Sora try to dance in the dress this time." Tifa ran off to take her seat in the seat she had glued a sign saying 'director's chair' to. Axel shook his head and went to his position on stage.

"Okay, ready, set go!" Tifa punched the air, and we had long learned that that was our cue. I stepped out onto the stage and walked past Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Oh my! Look how beautiful that girl is! Her rare and-" Xigbar elbowed Xemnas in the gut and gave us an okay. Tifa gave him thumbs up and watched as Axel made his way across the stage.

"May I have this dance?" he said, and I put my hand in his. Demyx started playing the music and I was instantly swept off my feet. Axel had gotten this good?

"Excellent! Great! Good job, Axel! I knew you had it in you this whole time. You just needed some encouragement." She grinned. Encouragement? She couldn't mean that he kicked it up a notch because he wanted to be my dance partner? No, I bet he just didn't want someone to take his role during the scene. That's it… I think. "Okay kiddies! Let's wrap it up!" Tifa hopped out of her chair and everyone started to scatter. I ran to the dressing room, changed into my other clothes, and pulled at my hair and ruffled it in an attempt to get the curls out. Now my hair was just very unsightly. Ugh, I'll have to walk back to the room with it. Walking out, I jumped when I saw Axel leaning against the wall.

"I was waiting for you, let's go." He grinned. As we walked towards our room, Axel grabbed my hand. I looked up at him in confusion, but he just looked back at me with a smile. Looking away, I smiled.

Then I remember that I had to call the real Sora for tomorrow so we can figure out how to avoid Cloud and still have him win his lacrosse game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay anyways, heres an update on Grimm's version of Cindy: Cindy's mom dies and then her dad remarries. Her stepmom and stepsisters have her do work and she sits in the ashes a lot so she gets the name Cinderella. The King throws a party that will last three days and his son wil lbe looking for a girl to marry. Cindy asks to go, she has to pick peas out of some pile of something and ends up getting all the birds to help her, but her stepmom still says no. So she goes to her mom's grave and is like Oh, please help me, and the bird she is talking to gives her some nice clothes. She goes to the ball and dances with the prince each day, and each day the prince tells everyone else that they can't dance with her 'cause she's his partner. Ya ya ya, the whole shoe thing, birds tell Prince that the step sisters cut off parts of their feet to fit the shoe then the dad is like wait! Cindy hasn't gone! So then she tries it on and the Prince is like 'woah be my wife.' And thats the end.

Yeah, so if you needed anything cleared up, that'll be there. And anyway, I thought Axel would be good at dancing (he didn't feel like dancing until Roxas was threatened to be taken away! lol) because of that hunchy backy thing I talked about before. I don't know, I jsut didn't think he would be good at it.

AND THERE IS FORESHADOWING. FIND IT AND YOU GET A PRIZE. (at least it's my lame excuse of foreshadowing)

So** please** **review!** And I'll update soon, but for now I gotta go write some of my Zemyx story! xD Then you won't have to wait as long to see what happens on the day where the brothers all collide!


	7. Your solid stage is so necessary to save

When I did spell check with the computer, it asked me if I wanted to change "uhm" to "hump." hehe

anyways this chapter didn't go the way I orginally was going to have it. When I was writing it, it just changed. And I liked it. Oh yeah, and I remember the first few readers of hte other chapter told me about when I ahd Axel say Roxas instead of Sora. I fixed that xD I re-read this one a bunch of times to make sure that doesn't happen again but I had done that with the last chapter too. FAILURE! T.T

So yeah, it's fine this way for me. I hope you guys like it too! I know I've been making you wait longer than usual... sorry, but it's for school!

Disclaimer: Hohoho, the things that I would have done if I owned Kingdom Hearts. (Kairi runs away in fear)

* * *

This day was going to be very hectic. First of all, I just got a call from Roxas 5 minutes ago saying that he was sick. So besides it being 12:45 in the morning, that he decides to call me, he has to tell me this bad news. This only makes it worse because now Cloud is really going to search us out. Any plan that we could have had will be ruined and the only way to get through this is to try to trick Cloud. But how can I trick him, without Axel or Riku or anyone else figuring out? It's going to be pretty obvious if Roxas is sneezing his head off somewhere else in the building, and I doubt he will let me stuff him in a box and throw him in the woods behind the school; it doesn't work that way.

"Wake up children!" The door burst open making me widen my eyes in surprise. Who the hell-?

Oh my God it's Cid.

"Both of you, up and at 'em!" He flicked the lights on and off, and then started to bang pots and pans together. "We got a game today, and the other school is pretty far away! You know why I told to go to sleep early! So I can wake you up!" I looked behind him to see Fuu, looking as if it was in the middle of the day. How the heck is she able to look like that when Riku looks so…funny? I bit my bottom lip to hold in a laugh as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking out in every direction. Even though I was quite used to this sight, which was about the cutest Riku would ever get, I still couldn't believe he had the ability to actually look like that.

"I'm awake, stop hurting my head!" Riku grumbled loudly and threw the covers off of him. Cid chomped down on the toothpick in his mouth and walked out the door without even closing it. Soon we could hear cries of surprise through the whole boys' dorm as Cid rampaged through the rooms looking for his team. Or maybe more in surprise that Fuu would just stare blankly at their half naked bodies like it was something that happened every day. Either way, the whole team was clothed and out the door in less than ten minutes.

Sitting down in our coach bus I sighed and pressed my head against the glass window. Yes Cid said he would only have the best for his team and had **us** do various odd jobs to raise money for the buses. I have been almost successful at repressing the memory that concerned pink frilly things and Seifer's eye twitching as he threatened everyone. Oh that was a traumatizing event. Riku sat down next to me, his hair back to its not-so-natural neatness but his face looked far from happy.

The bus started up and I kept my face pressed against the cool window, trying to figure out what the heck we should do. Maybe… something hit my shoulder and made me turn my head to my left. There, leaning ever so perfectly on my shoulder was a sleeping Riku, his mouth slightly open as his hair draped in front of his eyes like a curtain.

"Wake me up and I'll show you some scary things you didn't know someone could do to you," Riku said, making me jump a little since I thought he was sleeping.

"Oh yeah? What's an example?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't afraid of what Riku could possibly be talking about. The reply was a mumble I couldn't understand and then everything went silent.

* * *

"Roooora!" I managed to change the ending of the name as I burst through the door to the room. Looking around the room, I caught a glimpse of him stirring under the covers of his bed. But before I was able to run over, I felt another person appear behind me, and I could only think of one other person since Riku was with me already.

"Who are you?" Oh, so it's not Cloud. Turning around I saw Axel standing with a tray that had two bowls of some hot liquid in it, most likely soup.

"Oh I'm Roxas, and this is Riku." I pointed at Riku who was now looking Axel over and then glanced over at me. "Uh, I'm Sora's twin."

"Twin? Roxas, you never told me you had a twin!" Riku's eyebrows rose and now he seemed eager to look over my shoulder at who else could be in the room.

"Yeah yeah, I do. Do you have the-" As Roxas sat up his sentence stopped as he locked eyes with Riku, who suddenly seemed quite agitated by this whole scene. Wait a second…

"Yeah, I brought it! I almost had to burn the cafeteria lady's hair off; she said she didn't cook canned soup! I was like, look lady, this here is for my favorite friend Sora and if he wants chicken noodle soup with stars, he's getting freakin' stars in his soup." Axel seemed quite unfazed by the fact that who he thought was Sora now looked quite frantic as Riku stared at him with wide eyes.

Oh my God, does Riku know?

But Riku shook his head and blinked a few times, making his familiar smirk appear back on his face. Maybe Riku was just confused about how much we look alike? Yes, let's say that and then he thought, 'well they are twins, so it is obvious that I might think that the two switched places and this whole time I've been hanging out with some kid who I thought was Roxas but really isn't.' That makes total sense. Axel made his way to the side of Roxas' bed, set the tray down on the table next to it and handed Roxas a bowl. He picked up the other one and then turned around to face us.

"Well, do you want to come in?" Axel asked, and I glanced over at Roxas who was giving me an obvious look that said "big red X" on this situation.

"Well, not to be rude, but we really should go get ready for the game right, Riku?" I turned and smiled at him. "Yes let's get going." I grabbed Riku by the hand and started to drag him back down the hall and to the field.

"You do look a lot like him…" Riku remarked.

"Well, what do you expect? We **are **twins." I answered, making it sound like if he thought it was for some other reason he would be absolutely stupid to think it.

"Are you identical?"

"Of course!" I said and then smacked myself. Oh yes, that's why you have different hair colors! "Well, we do like to color our hair and stuff like that to look different-"

"Roxas!" I stopped in my tracks. That voice could only be the voice of-

"Hey, Cloud!" I said turning extremely slow, hoping that if it was slow enough time would stop because I was going so slow. But that didn't happen and I saw him coming towards the two of us with Leon, the man who he wouldn't detach himself from even if it meant saving my life. He's such a loving brother.

"Roxas I'm so pumped for-" He paused. "Your game…" His eyes instantly narrowed. Oh my God, he's going to blow it. He looked me over and then stared right into my eyes, making me look away because he could tell us apart even by our eyes. Looking away wasn't the best thing because then he knew I wasn't Roxas, but there was that little hope that he wouldn't notice. "Roxas, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, no. We really have to get to coach Cid or he'll most likely attack us in some way again. So I'll talk to you later? Okay bye!" Grabbing Riku again, I rushed out and onto the field.

* * *

It was half time, and since it wasn't a real game, we had a 15 minute break. 15 minutes of time where Cloud could find me. So I tried to hide out in the locker room, but some crazy woman with black hair kicked down the door asking if I knew where some kid named Xemnas was. So I ran out of there and into the flock of parents and students.

Trying to get my way through the crowd wasn't easy, as every corner I turned seemed to have that one person who could tell that I **wasn't** Roxas. Running straight into Riku, I ended up trying to hide from Cloud behind him, which didn't work out so well.

"**Sora.**" Something grabbed the back of my shirt and I was pulled back and away from Riku. Yelping I grabbed onto Riku's arm to try to pull myself back.

"What are you doing?" Riku glanced behind at me and then saw Cloud and Leon standing behind me. "Hey, what are you doing with Roxas?" His eyes narrowed and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas?" He looked down and I smiled weakly at me. Oh God, oh God, so not good. He lifted me off the ground by the collar of my shirt and turned me around to face him. "**Roxas**, would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Cloud said with a stern look, making me quickly look around for something that could help me.

"Hey! What are ya doin' to my player?" Halleluiah! It's Cid!

"This player happens to be my brother," Cloud informed my coach who looked between me and him with a thoughtful look.

"Well, what happened to him? He's scrawny! How could you have let him get that way?" Cid asked, waving his hands in the air. Cloud raised an eyebrow and set me back down.

"Me? I tried all I could, but this kid won't do any type of exercise I tell him to do!"

"Well, ya gotta work them! Ya know, get them motivated!"

"How do you do that?" Cloud asked, making me amazed that he seemed quite interested in the conversation.

"Well, I keep them alert, ya know? Just the other day I jumped out of the bushes in a moogle outfit and scared them half to death! They were afraid of a giant moogle yellin'! Ya see-" And I took this as my chance to run away, knowing that Leon watched me get away, but clearly didn't care enough to inform my brother. Luckily the game restarted quickly afterwards, leaving me to laugh silently as a quite annoyed Cloud glared at me from the stands.

The last part of the game I remember was when a ball came flying at me and smacked me square in the chest. Now, I had hardly been paying attention and I had had been so pumped up, that at first I didn't do anything about it. I picked the ball up and went to start running when everything suddenly went black. Great, I thought, not only did I not catch the ball, I knocked myself out at the same time. Which logically, can't happen, but at times when you want to win, you tend to blame yourself for silly things right?

So as soon I woke up I grabbed the nearest person next to me and started to shake them violently, asking what the score was.

"Roxas hold on! We won!" I noticed that the person I was currently shaking to death was Riku and after he put his hands on mine to calm me down I stopped. Mostly because I was now turning a bright red, but he didn't seem to notice. "When you started running, the other kid ran into you but his stick smacked right on top of your helmet." Yes! So I didn't cause myself to pass out! Huzzah! "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice laced with concern and his face very serious.

"I'm feeling fine… where's Cloud?" I looked around the room, hoping to hide my excitement that Riku seemed concerned about me.

"That other blonde?" He came in a while ago and told me to give you something." He reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and started to read.

_Hey 'Roxas,' 'Sora' was able to get that crazy red head out of his room long enough to explain to me what's up. Although I'm not all for this, I won't tell anyone since I really don't care if you end up getting in trouble with mom or anyone else for this. I'm not doing this as an act of kindness you squirt!_

I grinned and folded it back up so Riku couldn't read it.

"Well, if the game is over, that means it's time to go right?" Riku nodded and I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Getting up, I wobbled a little causing Riku to shoot a little too fast out of his seat but I kept walking. Waving bye to the school nurse and signing myself out, I wandered through the halls, Riku close on my heels. I got to the boys dorm and saw a girl with hair like a grasshopper stalking towards us. When she saw me, she raised an eyebrow and approached us.

"You that twin that I heard about a while ago right? Sora's?" She asked and I nodded my head, unsure of what she was going to say. "Well, unless you want to puke at the intense… cuteness of the disgusting scene, then I suggest you don't say bye to your twin." She said, making a face. I nodded my head, now totally curious about what she was talking about. Quickly making my way down the hall to the last room on the left, I tried the handle and found it to be unlocked. Opening the door slowly the only light was the lamp that was at the desk that was on the desk in the room. Looking around, I found what the woman grasshopper was talking about.

Roxas was sleeping in his all out tired position; limbs flung in every direction, tangled in the sheets, with his mouth hanging slightly open. On one of the few spots where Roxas' limbs weren't, Axel had his head resting on his arms with eyes closed as he sat on the chair next to the bed. I couldn't help but actually say 'awww' in my head.

"Well, this is a great goodbye," I joked and ushered Riku back out of the room. We jumped on the bus back, the team wide awake and talking about the game and about an amazing tackle that Seifer did after I blacked out. Although Seifer did get a yellow card for it, he seemed very proud of it. We got back to the dorms and I flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to change. I'll take a shower tomorrow morning; Riku will just have to deal with my sweaty smell for a night. But once again I lay awake, barely able to sleep. Rolling over in the dark (Riku had turned the light off) I saw Riku sitting one his bed, staring at the pictures on his wall. I wanted so badly to ask about them, but knew that doing so would most likely blow my cover. Too many things have happened today, so it would be best if I lie low now. I'll call Roxas tomorrow about that question I had.

Riku glanced at me and then turned his whole head around when he saw that I wasn't asleep. "Can't get to sleep?" He smirked through the dark and I mimicked him, only getting narrowed eyes as a response. He finally turned his whole body around so I could see his totally gorgeous chest, but I was just so tired that I really didn't have the energy to stare at it.

"Are you still going to go to the dance tomorrow?" Oh yeah tomorrow is Halloween. No, I really don't want to go to the dance. I shrugged my shoulders, even though I really didn't want to go now. "Well, if you're not going to go, then I'll stay with you tomorrow." He said, pulling his sheets out from under him as he got ready to lie down and sleep. "We'll do something else, like watch horror movies or something." He put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Okay," was the only thing I could say at the moment.

"Good night, Roxas." He said, and his whole body relaxed. One thing I learned about Riku, he is always tense until he sleeps. I think that's the only time he knows that he doesn't have to keep up his appearance and reputation.

"Night." I said, but really didn't get to sleep until around 4 and then we had to get up at 6. Of course, when we walked outside our room Riku carefully clipped a wire on the floor so that when he walked out, a paint can wouldn't splatter all over him. And it was like this for the whole day, people pulling pranks and things of the sort while I hung back and let Riku stop them from ever reaching me. What a great day if you don't count the fact that Cid jumped up from behind the lunch counter, cawing like a bird while wearing a Behemoth costume. I fell over backwards and then the whole lunch room had to listen to his speech about being prepared, which vaguely reminded be of Scar from The Lion King.

When it was time for the dance I quickly made my way to our room before I could be attacked by Selphie and her thousand questions of why I didn't want to go. When I got in, I found Riku was cursing his way through installing the t.v. he had borrowed from Seifer. Seifer had 'borrowed' it from the school a while ago as I was informed when he went to get it earlier this morning. I still don't know how they haven't found the t.v. in his room. When Riku realized I had walked in, he immediately stopped cursing and bit his bottom lip.

"So which one do you want to watch first?" He pointed to all the videos that were on his bed. Looking at them all, most of them were very scary, like I don't want to watch a movie about some man who wears a hockey mask and attacks people with sharp objects. But I ended up choosing Alien, because I had seen it before and knew when I had to uhm, not close my eyes. Hey, I don't want to see that robot spewing milk all over the place again or whatever ever that stuff is that comes out of his head.

But I hadn't even gotten through that movie. As soon as the thing exploded the guy's chest I grabbed Riku and hid my face in his chest. Riku laughed and smirked at me, and I would have stuck my tongue out at him if I wouldn't end up licking his shirt, which would be extremely gross. From that point on Riku slowly snaked his arms around my waist as I hadn't moved from my spot in front of him. Then eventually I started to get really sleepy and leaned a little back into him and closed my eyes. I was so sure that I wasn't going to fall asleep until I started to yawn and slowly slipped away into sleep, totally ignoring the big fat red X that was flashing in my mind.

* * *

oh ho ho! What's that question Sora was going to askRoxas? Hmm, mystery! lol I'm suc ha lsoer with that. And see there was my pathetic uhmm... foreshadowing! See, Roxas sneezed the week before and hten he got sick! (gets beaten up by reviewers) I am sorry! I just wanted to sound english smart! T.T And this is one of the few chapters where two days happen in one chapter I think lol The next one will most likely be like this one too, but I will have to see!

Next time on Echo: 'Stalking', halloween with Roxas, Larxene comes back and the fun of praticing for the play! Also some other stuff that is like probably side story maybe, I don't knoe entirely yet. xD (gets attacked by rabid readers again) FORGIVE ME READERS, I LOVE YOU.

So **please review!** Make me happy por favor! **:D**


	8. All Those Who Stray

I had to edit this chapter a bit after my beta read it. Why? Axel did um, let's say A LOT of fluffy things that probably wouldn't have happened this far into their relationship. Except the plot bunnies were glaring at me so I left most of the orginal chapter in there. I was lsitening to a lot of different music in this chapter, and the ending came out totally different. But I guess the story did ahve to start movie along and the plot ubnnies attacked me with that and made me type that. But now the story is all set up for things to come bwahahah! And yes, I am aware that hair dye eventually comes out. They have been buying a lot and hiding it. That's my explaination for now xD

Disclaimer: I do not own. T.T

Warning: Overload on things Axel does, Roxas being sick, like really sick, Org. 13 betting and other stuff. :0

* * *

I was not hiding in the bushes, watching Axel and Larxene run around the track. I was not envious of Larxene's ability to be so natural with him and how close they were as friends. I was not currently trying to not sneeze and hack as they ran by. 

But that didn't work so well.

"Sora?" Axel exclaimed as I tried to scramble out of the bushes after I had started my daily 'hack up a lung' routine. Axel had told me that I needed to get better and to do that, I should stay in bed; but I couldn't do that when I knew that evil grasshopper was there. Not like I had any claims on Axel or anything. I suddenly felt quite guilty when I noticed how worried Axel looked as he ran over to me and left Larxene snarling on the track at me.

"Sora, I told you, that you have to stay inside! We have practice today, and in order for you to be ready, you have to rest." He stopped in front of me, and crossed his arms. "Got it memorized?"

"I don't even think I can practice today," I wiped the back of my arm across my nose, and sniffled.

"You told me yesterday you were feeling better! Look what happened now, you're outside in this cold while you're sick!" He pulled his sweater up over his head and tossed it to me. I caught it, but didn't put it on because I already had on a rather large sweater.

"What's the idiot doing outside? Does he want to become sicker so that then he has to go in the hospital?" Larxene walked up beside him and leaned in close to me. "Nimrod, go back inside!" She flicked her fingers on my forehead.

"Hey!" I then sneezed all over her.

"You son ova-"

"Larxene, leave him alone." Axel grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back. Larxene looked up at him in surprise and he grabbed my hand and turned around. "I'm taking him back to our room. I'll be right back." He tugged on my hand and I followed quietly because I could see he was angry at me. Good job Roxas, now Axel is mad at you, just give yourself another reason to be emo why don't you? I stared at the floor the whole time and kept wiping at my eyes; I'm such a moron to think that going out to spy on him and Larxene was a good idea. Stupid jealousy. Axel opened the door to our room and led me inside and pointed at the bed.

"Go lie down, I'll get you some soup." I hurried over to the bed and pulled the covers over me while I sat on it. Coughing some more, I slapped my hand over my face because there was no way I would be able to go outside of this room without infecting the rest of the student population. So practicing today was a big no. It seems like this Halloween I'll be by myself.

I heard a knock on the door and pulled the covers down so I could look at it. Axel has the keys to the room, so why doesn't he just open it? Maybe he needs help or something. Stumbling out of the bed, I opened the door only to be pounced on by a very loud person in a black rain coat. Demyx.

"Sora! I saw Axel in the hallway and he said you were sick!" He let go of me so I could stand back up and see that standing in the hallway was Zexion. "I had to come and see you and-" He turned around and gestured towards Zexion. "Zexy and I have decided that all the candy we get today will be split so half of it goes to you!"

"Because Demyx and candy does not mix." Zexion filled me in and Demyx shot him a pathetic excuse of a glare.

"Thanks, but I don't think you should stay too long. I think I might be-"

"SORA." I looked behind Demyx to see Xemnas with his arms spread wide. "I was informed of your sickness and have come to see how you are doing. For you are Cinderella, and all of your loyal friends must make sure the princess is okay!"

"Oh, that's nice, but like I was going to tell Demyx, I might be-"

"And while we are on the subject, your sickness may be caused by darkness in your life! For darkness may infect the heart and cause the body to wither away into nothingness, for-" a foot stomped down on Xemnas' and Xigbar's head appeared in the doorway.

"Yo, I hear that the squirts sick." As soon as he said that I suddenly felt my stomach start to churn.

"Yes but I think you should-"

"Ten bucks says that he's going to throw up today!" Luxord's head popped up in the other side of the doorway.

"I say he's going to do that tomorrow!" Xaldin appeared with a twenty in his hand.

"15 says that he'll do it after 12!" Xigbar announced and soon they started to quarrel in the hallway. I felt the salvia in my mouth start to form and I soon felt it start to ooze out of my mouth. This isn't good. Demyx looked at me and raised his hand.

"50 says he's going to throw up now!" And so I did, and Demyx cheered while everyone else stared in disbelief mixed with 'grossed-out.'

"Hey guys, what's OHMYGOD!" Marluxia appeared and covered his mouth, running to the bathroom down the hall, almost knocking Lexaeus down in the process.

"What are you guys doing here!" I heard Axel's angry voice from down the hallway even above the horrible sound of my retching.

"Sora just, as you would say, puked all over your floor." Zexion informed him. Putting my hands on my knees I gasped and the fell down, hearing Demyx say he expects his money by tomorrow and then strings of curses from Axel. There was a threat of burning hair and a certain body part off before the rest of them scattered. Axel caught Demyx though, and asked him to tell Larxene that he wouldn't be coming back any time soon. I didn't look up from staring at the floor and Axel walked by and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, threw up all over the floor. Mind coming to clean it?" I heard him say and then the phone hung up. I felt him grab my arm and pull me up off the floor then we headed out the door. "You gotta rinse out your mouth." He informed me, and we headed to the bathroom in time for Marluxia to come out and make a face at me.

"I will be coming by later with fresh fragrances because that just smells really bad." His eye twitched and as if the world depended on it, sprinted towards his room. Ushering me over to the sink he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars.

"I'm going to go buy you some water and stuff to drink and to tell the janitor dude to disinfect the bathroom too and basically the whole hallway." He pointed at the sink. "Rinse out your mouth, it better smell minty clean when I get back." He commanded and went on his way. I did just as he told me, and when I was sure that it couldn't get any cleaner I washed my face and looked at the mirror. I look horrible; there's no way anyone can think I look cute at this moment and I actually don't like that idea right now.

Sighing, I sat down on the cold tiles and wished that I had taken Axel's sweater, because now I was pretty cold. I bet Axel's really pissed at me. First I get sick so he doesn't even get to go see the lacrosse game, he didn't get to go do all those fun things that the school had set up, and all I do is lie in bed hacking and sneezing while he tries to do his homework and go to sleep. That weekend Luxord asked if he wanted to go out with him and the others because they were going to Dave and Busters, and then go to the ice skating rink and Axel told him that he needed to watch me. I just ruined his whole weekend, along with this week. He only went out running with Larxene this morning because yesterday I had told him I was feeling better, and then I go and follow him outside while I'm sick. Burying my head in my knees, I wondered what would happen if he found out that I wasn't really Sora. I bet he would get mad and not want to talk to me because I had been lying to him this whole time.

"Sora, are you crying?" I heard the door close behind Axel and I just covered my head with my hands and brought my knees closer to my chest.

"No." I sniffled, hating how unlike Sora I was acting at the moment. Sora is so good at hiding his feelings behind that smile while I just look weak. I heard his clunky boots on the floor, meaning he must have gone back to the room and changed.

"Then why are you hiding your face?" His voice was closer than before.

"Because I want to go to sleep and it's too bright in here." I said the only smart remark I could think of. I didn't lift my head when Axel put his hand on my shoulder. I heard him sigh and then he pried my arms away from my face. I tried to look away from him but he lifted my chin so I had to look at him. Instead I averted my eyes and sniffled again.

"Don't lie to me like that." He said, and raised his other hand and wiped my face with his thumb. "It's okay if you want to cry. Look at me, Sora." But I didn't look at him. "Look at me!" But I closed my eyes tight and heard him growl angrily. There I go again, making him angry.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you angry…" I tried to hide my face in my knees again but Axel stopped me.

"Open your eyes, Sora. I'm worried about you. I'm not angry at you." I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing that he did indeed look very worried and concerned. I He leaned in towards me and hesitated before pulled me close to him in a tight embrace. "You're so thick." He chuckled and I smiled weakly as I let myself lean into his chest. I felt my heart flutter and my chest felt slightly fuzzy which was kind of weird, but felt nice. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but Axel eventually pulled away and grinned at me.

"I think the cleaner dude is done cleaning up your gross mess." I stood up and he almost immediately took my hand and started to lead me back down the hallway. On the way, Marluxia ran into us.

"I freshened up your room!" He smiled.

"But I locked it," Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I have my ways," Marluxia waved his finger. "Coming to class today? First period starts in 15 minutes."

"Nah, I'm playing hooky." Axel answered and Marluxia shrugged before skipping down the hallway. I looked up at Axel and he grinned at me, making me look away quickly to hide my blush. When we entered the room I didn't smell a difference, most likely because of my stuffy nose, and instantly went to my bed and gathered all the covers around me.

"You've been shivering the whole way here." Axel frowned and looked at the bowls that were on the table next to my bed. "And the soups gone cold…" He frowned and then sat on the end of my bed. "I'm sure Tifa and Aerith will understand why I'm not going today." He said casually and I sneezed.

"But, you must go!" I exclaimed and Axel shook his finger at me.

"Not with you like that. Anyways, there's no point in me going if my princess won't be there for me to dance with." He shrugged and moved himself closer to me. "Stop shivering damn it!" He started to rub my shoulders, then grabbed the covers from his bed and threw them on me. "There, now stop it. Or I'll just set the bed on fire. Then there would be no way you would be cold." He smirked, lying down on the bed next to me. I scanned over his body, noticing how much his coat shows off his muscular chest. Axel continued to lie there with his eyes closed, not knowing how my hungry eyes took in every detail of his body.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep?" He questioned, without opening his eyes and making me jump.

"Uh, um, yeah." I sputtered out and sniffed again before Axel suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I felt his hot breath on my neck, making me suddenly feel a whole lot warmer then I was before.

"If we lie here together, my body heat will help keep you warm." He said as if he was describing the weather and pulled me just a bit closer to him. He was right though, and I rolled over so I could burry my head in his chest. Closing my eyes, I sniffed, trying to figure out what he smelt like. What a surprise, he smells like burnt toast.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking and tried to sit up, but was held down. Looking down at my waist, I remembered that Axel had wrapped his arms around me. 

"Axel, I have to answer the door." I wiped my nose along the sleeve of my shirt, making a mental note to change it as soon as I got out of the bed. "Or you have to answer it so I don't infect them." I looked up at his face and then back at his chest which continued to steadily rose and fall. "Axel, Axel!" I started to poke him in the side and tried once again to pry myself out of his grasp, only to have him tighten his grip. Looking back up at his face, I tried to push him away but it still wasn't working. Each time I looked at his face my eyes would linger longer and longer on his slightly open mouth, his soft lips…

"Axel, please…" I pleaded, this time for him to move because I wanted so badly to close the distance between our lips. But he continued to sleep and the knocking stopped with what sounded like a muffled conversation between Zexion and Demyx. I heard a piece of paper slide under our door in the silence. I kept my head against his chest, trying to will this feeling away. But it only seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each rise and fall of his chest. Looking back up at his, I silently pleaded for him to wake up. Not a chance. Looking around, as if there would be someone watching, I finally decided that I would just go with my instincts. I pushed my body up so my face was now right in front of his; his breathe now floating across my own lips. Reaching my hand up, I traced across his cheek and down his jaw, but he still didn't wake up. Leaving my hand where it was on his cheek, I leaned forward and my rough chapped lips met soft full ones. It was only a split second before I pulled away from him, but it seemed to last a lot longer than that as it replayed over and over in my mind.

Putting my finger to my lips, not believing I had actually done it, Axel took a deep breathe in and then out, buried the side of his head farther into the pillow and opened his eyes. God, the way this just happened he should be called Sleeping Beauty.

"Why hello there, Princess." He took another deep breathe and stretched out his arms, but didn't move them from my waist. Which made me realize that with all my struggling, my clothes had gotten pretty messed up and now Axel's hand was on the bare part of my back, and I shivered as his fingers stretched out. Did he not realize what he was doing to me? Did he not realize that the way he is acting was out of line for us? I don't even think he realizes that I had kissed him!

"I think Demyx left me something. He said he would come back with candy." I said, but didn't get up from where I lay. I really didn't want to get up. Axel seemed to half hear what I said as he yawned. Suddenly, Axel pulled his arm off of my waist and sat up, coughing.

"Maybe you should go check it out." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from me. Sitting up, I looked over at the clock and read 8:00. Demyx must have started early!

Stumbling out of the bed I walked over and picked up the paper on the floor.

_Hello, Sora. I'm writing this for Demyx because he is unable to correctly spell anything without wasting ten pieces of paper. He would like to tell you that this is half of the candy he got and if you would like more, please see him in our room. He is dragging me along to go get some more candy from the store, from houses that are extremely far away, etc. etc. so you won't have to worry about eating his stuff because he'll have a lot more where that came from. It's for you and Axel to share._

I sneezed on the paper and made a face at the now gross paper. Throwing it out, I opened the door to find a very large bag. Pulling on it, I estimated it must weigh about twenty pounds as I dragged it inside and closed the door. Axel snatched it out of my hand when he saw it and started to vacuum up the candy.

"I owe Demyx one." He said through bites and then started to suck on a lollypop in a very loud and unorthodox way that made me start to hide my face in the bag while looking for something to eat. "Hey, if you're going to get better, you're not eating that candy!" Axel snatched the bag away from me again.

"But I am hungry." I answered and reached for the bag that he was able to keep out of my reach.

"No way. If you're hungry, eat something good for you." He wiggled his finger at me and as if on cue I started to cough. "See? Candy isn't good for you." But I wanted it still, it's the night of Halloween which means that no matter who you are, you gotta eat something. Even I agree with that. So I did the one thing I hated to do, but made me get my way.

"If you say so…" I sighed and sniffled, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Oh don't do that." Axel said and crossed his arms.

"Do what?"

"That! You're doing that on purpose!"

"No, I can't help it if I'm especially emo right now." I said with another long sigh.

"You suck, you evil little punk." He growled and threw the bag at me. Grinning, I opened the bag up and took one the largest Hershey bars and opened it eagerly. I put the bar in my mouth and started to suck on it so the chocolate would melt in my mouth. Oh, it tastes so good…

"Stop that too!" I raised an eyebrow at Axel whose face was turning a color similar to his hair.

"What?" I ran my tongue over the chocolate bar and then broke off a piece.

"You're so freakin'… Just stop eating it!" He threw his hands into the air as he got up from where he was sitting to walk to the door.

"Why?" I asked, even though I had figured out what his problem was. This was strangely fun to do to him. He paused at the door.

"Because…" He bit his lip and opened the door slowly. "Because it… because…Damn it! It makes me want you!"

Wait. Wait a second. Hold on. He's serious? I was just playing with him, I wasn't doing that because… so this whole time… no. He likes me, is that what he meant? Or was he saying that in a sexual type of way? Whatever he meant, I didn't get to ask him because he had already quickly said something about going to the bathroom and ran off.

Is it possible that someone else besides **him**, can like me? My face flushed at the thought before I went back to eating my chocolate. I can honestly say that I would actually be rather happy if Axel did like me back. But if he likes 'Sora,' what will happen? I certainly can't just come out and tell him I'm not Sora. That would mess this whole thing up and Sora and I would have to switch back. Will I have to tell him that I'm not interested for Sora's sake, and besides that, do I want to risk someone breaking my heart again?

* * *

That thing with the food is based on true events. Well, without the I WANT YOU line, but the rest of it is. And how Roxas throws up is based on what happens to me. I drool a lot before I do. I got sick before I wrote this chapter. (gets hit by readers) 

I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP! PELASE FORGIVE ME! T.T

OOO so who is this mystery **him** Roxas mention in the last paragraph? (gets hit by readers who already figured it out aka Tihmm) STOP GUESSING MY PLOT. Anywhos... yes well now things pick up! No more of this fluffly non-plot stuff! Nwo tehre wil lbe fluffy and some not so fluffy plot stuff! Huzzah! Pelase dont' think I'm crazy T.T

And now I gotta go somewhere and then coem back and finish homework and then work on my Zemyx story.

So **please review!** Yo ucan tell me anything! ANYTHING. You can even talk to me about your uncle's ferret or the hippo you saw walkngi across the street today, I don't care! lol But seriously please do, as it helps me becoem a better writer:)


	9. You Are The Navigator

IM NOT DEAD YET. xD I've had a lot to do lately with school and other things, but here is an update readers! I love you all so much!

Disclaimer: look at the previous chapter. Too lazy right now to think of something witty. xD

* * *

Roxas and I had to talk. Badly.

Unfortunately, neither of us had the time to talk to each other and meet in person, so we've been talking as much as we can on the phone. Can you guess why we needed to talk?

I fell for Riku really bad, and it seems like Roxas fell for Axel. But the problem with Axel is that he has already told Roxas how he felt… although not directly. Roxas told me what happened and now how Axel avoids him at all costs. He said practice with Axel was limited to lines, and lines only and explained how Tifa was about ready to strangle one of them because they wouldn't interact the same way. She said that the love was lost and the play was going to go to ruins.

But what could we do? To switch off now would be a total waste. It would be very weird if suddenly our personalities changed again, and it would be especially weird for me to have to be part of a play with a guy that I would have to kiss who I would rather not go near. Roxas downright said no, he didn't want anything to do with Riku.

Our solution was to try to ignore them. Not try, I mean really ignore them and anything that could possibly worsen the situation. So I tried it out. And it was surprisingly easy at first, avoiding most contact with Riku unless at practice and in the room. But then it got hard. Riku suddenly started staring at me while Cid was in the middle of his speeches about being alert. Cid even hit him in the head with the ball to get him to get back to planet Lacrosse. He seemed very out of it, and started to slip in the game. I'm not sure about his grades, but he was spending a lot more time on his homework. Mostly because when he was doing the homework, he would have his headphones turned up and he would doodle on the pages or sleep on his textbooks.

I was worried, but this shouldn't and couldn't stop my decision to keep our communications to a bare minimum. I had to do this for both of us. Roxas and I were going to get through this, and I wasn't going to let his utterly sexy sudden onslaught of depression keep from focusing on what was important.

It was all fine and dandy today. Yeah, that sounds kind of silly, one day changes everything. But seriously, it was one day. It started with the morning. Riku had failed to wake up and it was one of those rare times when I could sleep, so I didn't wake up in time to fend off the people at the showers. There was no way I was going to get undressed with all guys around. No need for them to see private things.

Then morning health came rolling around. Xemnas aka Mansex our teacher loves to turn health class into sex ed. I don't understand why, and I was trying to figure out if he got the nickname before or after he was a teacher when he called on me. I didn't know what he was talking about, I had taken to doodling in the class to save my pure ears from hearing anything I didn't want to hear. AKA, the fact that people would so openly describe such sexual things in this class! I really would rather you not tell me about certain body parts going in certain places and things of that nature.

Looking at the board to see if there was a hint of a question, there was just Sex written in big bold letters like always.

"Uhm, butt sex?" The whole class burst out laughing, leaving me to turn bright red and hide my face in my arms; but not before I realized that Riku wasn't laughing.

"Really, Roxas? You enjoy 'butt sex'?" Mansex was obviously looking down at me because I could feel his presence at my side, only making me turn into a big red tomato. God, I hate tomatoes.

"No!" I sputtered out.

"Well, if you were paying attention, you would have realized that that wasn't my original question." Mansex stated and walked away, seemingly pleased at this one time he embarrassed me. He never even looked in my direction. Today is all messed up, I used to think Mansex didn't know I was alive until today when out of the blue he decides to pick on me.

Lifting my head from the table I looked around as my classmates settled down. Awesome, I made a fool of myself in the one class me and Riku share. Not that I care, no, I am ignoring him still. Calming myself down, I put a smile back on and sat up in my seat. Although I couldn't miss the fact that Riku seemed to have trouble tearing his intent stare away from me. Go away, stop making me want to look at you!

Lunch time. The time where I normally sit next to Riku. Until recently when I took my place next to Kairi who would glance over at Riku smugly. There is something here, that I just can't see. I was always bad at seeing the obvious, and I wish now would be the time that horrible problem would go away. But today Riku did not take his seat diagonally across from me. No, he didn't. He sat at Seifer's table.

At **Seifer's table.**

When did this happen? What did I do? Was it me? I bet it was because now the residents of the table I'm sitting at are all staring at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"The last time Riku dared" I laughed mentally at the use of the word, "to leave our table and sit with Seifer was when **that** happened." Kairi said, suddenly looking at me with a new face that she never looked at me like before.

"What?" I munched down on my quite disgusting pizza.

"Roxas, I think you know what we're talking about." Whoa, now Namine is acting like I'm the culprit? What have I done to deserve this? I have done nothing this year to any of them, or Riku for that matter.

Except for the sudden "I don't see you" act I am doing right now.

"Yeah, Riku normally doesn't get upset over anything unless it's ya know, Roxas. You caused it last year." Selphie put in her two cents and now they are really confusing me. I did what last year? I'm not Roxas, so I wouldn't know. But since I'm supposed to be him, I have to act like I know what they are talking about.

"Oh, right. That." I say as casually as possible, but they continue to stare at me. Luckily I was saved by Cid suddenly bursting through the door, announcing that practice isn't canceled after all today! Then the bell rang and I ran out of there as fast as I could to escape the looks I was getting.

What had Roxas done last year? It's not like I can contact him at the moment, he has practice all afternoon and I don't know when he'll get back. He normally calls me, so I won't really have to worry.

* * *

After taking an extra long shower since I did not have the chance to take one this morning, I returned to the room surprisingly before Riku did. Is he with Seifer? He was talking a whole lot more to him today…

Sitting on my bed, I took out my health book and glared at the pages and I started to peel the banana I had snatched from the cafeteria since the lunch lady refused to give me dinner saying that I was late. Some caring lunch ladies they were.

As I read the pages that were filled with things I would rather not know and stored them in my mind until I got the questions right, I heard the door open and them slam shut. Ah, it appears that moody Riku is back. But unless he talks to me, I don't talk to him. Simple way of ignoring him.

"Hey."

"Hey." I respond without looking up as I continued to eat the banana. Roxas always said I had a weird way of eating one of my favorite foods, which is pretty much true. I start at the top and bite off the outer most part of the banana and then stick it in my mouth and suck on it for a minute or two, bite it off, then repeat the process. It's something I've done all my life and I have yet to figure out why Cloud would repeatedly tell me not to do that unless I wanted to be molested.

Like I said, I'm book smart, not… whatever else smart.

So as I sat there reading the book and slowly biting away the banana I could feel Riku's eyes boring into me. They must be because as soon as I had heard him sit down on his bed with his books, he hasn't moved. Starting to get irritated, I use all my might not to look up and see exactly what he was doing.

"Stop that." Riku said suddenly, making me jump out of my intense reading about various STDs I didn't really need to know about. Pulling the banana out of my mouth, I looked up at him and saw that his face was as emotionless as possible. But I could see a glint in his eyes that made me kind of fear for my life.

"Stop what?" I asked, looking back down at my book and flipping the page. Hallelujah, only one more page to go!

"Eating the banana."

"Listen, I didn't have any dinner, so I'll eat whatever I want." I snort and stick it back in my mouth.

"Well then at least stop eating it like that!" Wait, was that a hint of a plea in his voice? Surprised I look back up at him.

"Like what? Haven't you ever seen someone eat a banana?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes but you eat it like-"

"Like what?" I ask and put it back in my mouth and bite off a huge piece. Licking my lips to get some of it off my mouth I saw Riku shift on the bed and lick his own lips. What had he been eating? I bet he's been hiding chocolate or something. Oh my God, is he like those depressed girls who eat their feelings? HE'S GOING TO BECOME FAT. I must search the room for the hidden stash of chocolate and eat it myself! There's no way I'm going to let that sexy body go fat!

I swallowed and just as I was able to tell Riku that it's not worth it, he got off of his bed and looked straight at me.

"You're still eating it." He growled low. "Stop it."

"I'll do whatever I want!" I pout and stick it back in my mouth. "Nyahhh!" I wrap my tongue around it and then bit off a piece and swallow. Ooo, who knew getting Riku annoyed could be so much fun.

But I'm not doing so well at ignoring him, am I? If I was, I would have just stopped eating it for who know what reasons Riku had. Was this some kind of joke or something? Anyway, I should just stop now so that this doesn't get me in trouble. I had been doing so well too. I put the half eaten banana down on the table next to me and was about to say sorry so I could move onto my horrid health homework, when Riku pounced on me.

Yelping, I had no idea what had just happened as I struggled underneath him to get myself free. Riku grabbed my wrists and pinned them down next to my head and was starting straight into my eyes. There was something strange hidden in them, but with my obvious lack of social knowledge, I had no idea what emotion was being shown in his eyes. Nope, not happy, not sad, not angry…. Hmm… what is it-

I had stopped struggling so Riku pulled away his hand and reached to touch my cheek. I didn't move, absolutely frozen by the situation. There was a big red X flashing through my mind but my body was stuck. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned his face closer to mine.

"You've been different ever since Halloween…" He breathed, his breath spreading across my neck and making me shiver. Oh God, Cloud was right. I'm going to be molested for eating a banana. Why does sucking on a banana while eating it cause people to molest me? Is it some perverted thing I just can't seem to comprehend at the moment because Riku's face is getting ever so close to mine?

His hair draped over his shoulder and was ticking my nose as he continued to caress my cheek as I lie motionless. Big Red X, Sora! Big Red X means move it! But as his hand started to trail down my neck my mind continued to shut down in different areas so that soon I'm pretty sure the only thing I'll be able to do is pump blood and breathe.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked, his breath against my lips now. Answer him, Sora. Think of some excuse besides the fact that you aren't Roxas. Aliens, alignment of the planets, anything **just spit it out!**

"You have a secret, don't you?" His voice now dead serious as his hand stopped its journey to the lower part of my body; I wasn't sure if I should be glad or upset that he stopped. I couldn't answer him, not with his beautiful eyes staring straight into mine. I can't lie to him, I can't… I have to lie to him. I just have to. Now just open your mouth and talk.

"What is it Roxas? I know you're hiding something. You've been hiding something this whole time haven't you?" He said, his voice slightly rising. "Haven't you? Why won't you tell me!" I started to get scared and tried to wriggle my way out from under him, but only succeeded in knocking our hips together in such a way that it made Riku shut his eyes tight and made my eyes bugle. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Rikuuuuuuuuu… Get off…" I whined and tried to wiggle my way out again.

"Not until you tell me the truth." He said sternly, but still with his eyes shut. Get off me, get off me, get off- I kept trying to get away but he stayed put. "Tell me the truth. Tell me what's going on!" His voice rising again as he opened his eyes and leaned in close to me again. "Tell me now." He said with the most serious face I've ever seen him do.

"I can't!" I replied and stopped trying to get away; it was useless. "I can't tell you, I can't tell you!" I repeated and then looked directly into his eyes. "I can't **tell** you." I repeated, trying to get my point across, but the only thought that started to play through my mind now was how badly I wanted to kiss him. Just once, that's all. Would Roxas care? Roxas would never do something like that. He's not as emotional like I am. I go on instinct and he goes on… whatever he goes on. But he wouldn't do that he wouldn't not at all. But Riku's lips are now moving and I have no idea what he is saying because the only thing I'm focusing on is his lips, and how they are now dangerously close. His eyes change from angry to normal and that's about the only thing I notice as his words are nothing important anymore. I got just one chance. I'm sure Roxas would understand.

No he wouldn't, but hell, he told me how he kissed Axel in his sleep so I can certainly kiss Riku when he's awake right?

Right?

Leaning up I place my mouth directly over his as he was in the middle of some sentence. Riku's lips stop moving and I now realize that the big red X has turned into a million big red X's but I'm not caring anymore. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me when the most unexpected thing starts to happen.

Riku kisses back.

And not just some little kiss either. He pushes me back so my head is now back on the bed and my hands go to knot their way through his silky hair. His hands trail down and one goes under my shirt and the other rests next to my head. I feel his lower body rub up against mine and I gasp at the wonderful sensation, giving him what he wanted. His tongue roams around in my mouth, tasting every bit of it and my tongue slides against his in a battle that I obviously wouldn't win. He started to pull away but I pull him right back down, refusing to let him go. Riku licked my lips before I release him and he pulls away, a glint in his eyes telling me that he enjoyed that almost as much as I did.

Then everything came crashing down. He blinked his eyes and looked away from me. Surprised, I just stare at him in confusion.

"You're not him."

"What?"

"You're not him." I take a few seconds to process this line in my head.

Oh. My. God.

"You're not him…" He puts his head into his hands. "Heh, I should have known from the start. How freakin' retarded I was to think…" He laughs, but it's not a laugh because something is funny. "You're not him…" He gets off of me and runs a hand through his hair. "Shit…" He sat on his bed and put his head into his hands.

If what I'm thinking Riku is talking about is true, Roxas has **a lot** of explaining to do.

"Riku, I-" I start but he gets up from the bed and turns away from me. He reaches over and tears down every single one of the pictures on his wall. And rips them up into a million little pieces as I watched in shock.

"I'm going to room with Seifer for a while. Don't worry, I won't let anyone know." Know that you're rooming with Seifer or that you know that I'm not Roxas? Oh God, this is not good. My cell phone rings and I look over at it to see that Roxas is the one calling. When I look back Riku is already halfway done throwing most of his clothes into a bag. I don't move a muscle, towards him or to picking up the phone as I just watch Riku walk out.

The phone stops ringing, and it beeps to let me know I have a missed call.

Did Roxas and Riku really…?

What have I done?

* * *

Argh the next chapter is proving to be difficult. I tried to start writing it but with a lot of people iming me and stuff, it turned into an uhm... very very Teen rated chapter. So I'm not sure if I want that since it was kinda like "explodes from no where" and I want a certain thing to happen but I can't write it and blah blah blah. I'll try to update soon loves!

Ahhh... I can't write certain scenes very well... (weeps in emo corner)

In the meanwhile, por favor **review!** **:D**


	10. Who Never Could Lead

So I gotta be quick cause my beta is staring at me while I'm typing. Beta would probably say hi but she's eating candy corn. Yes, well, yay for update!

Disclaimer: YES I OWN IT ALL. ALONG WITH POKEMON. (gets taken away)

* * *

I don't think I can really take this anymore. I've tried so hard to keep up the façade for Axel, to pretend that nothing is different but it's tearing both of us apart. I can't stand how he's avoiding me; I'm the one who's supposed to be avoiding him yet I don't even have to try now. I don't sleep- a rare occurrence. I stare at Axel's sleeping form on the other bed. I feel slightly disturbed by the fact that I am reacting like this to the idea of Axel not paying attention to me, but it's true.

And not to mention that stunt I pulled while he was sleeping got him sick. It's now about the middle of November, and he's still pretty sick. As I stirred the hot chocolate with a spoon, I sighed and looked out the cafeteria window. It had snowed and Demyx was planning on ambushing Zexion as soon as he exited the lunch room to meet him. What Demyx seemed to have forgotten was Zexion's sense of smell could tell where Demyx was at any given moment. I watched as Zexion made his way to the other door leading outside, grab a handful of snow and throw it perfectly at the back of Demyx's head. Watching the chaos that ensured, it ended with Demyx getting a handful of snow down his back and Zexion looking exactly the same as before, I sighed heavily and went to go back to the room.

Opening the door, I still tried to smell the room. Zexion refuses to walk by our room because he says it smells of sickness, but I can't smell anything. Walking in, I saw Axel sleeping with his head lying on his text book. Axel, besides the fact that he says he is always warm, feels hotter now that he is sick and has a fever so he sometimes wears nothing more than his pajama pants; making it all the more harder for me. But today, he seemed like he was in the middle of changing his pants because although there was a new pair out, it seemed like he fell asleep on his homework before he got to actually putting them on. So he lay, slightly curled up, in nothing but his black boxers that had flames on them. Smirking slightly, I walked over to the side of his head, placing a hand on his forehead. Still hot. Frowning, I was about to remove my hand when Axel groaned.

"Sora…" He mumbled, making me look away. It's so wrong for him to believe I'm Sora when I'm not. He likes Sora… but the Sora he likes is actually me. Removing my hand, I stared at him for a while, ignoring the fact that I had an art project to finish.

I didn't want to think about it, but the more I stood here, the more I felt guilty for not telling Axel that I'm not Sora. That I'm not who he really thinks I am and that there's a possibility that he actually doesn't like anyone at all because I'm a fraud. Axel has been avoiding me because he told me how he felt, and he doesn't want me to tell him anything. But I can't; I can't ruin the switch for Sora and I. I'm just hoping that I'm not doing this in vain and that Sora is keeping up his part of the bargain. He hasn't been answering his phone.

Kneeling at the edge of his bed, I watched as he puffed a strand of his hair up every time he breathed out. How would he react if I told him the truth? Would he care that I have been lying? Would he still believe he liked me, even though I'm not Sora? I doubt he would be so willing as to let it slide that I'm someone else.

I rested my head on the edge of the bed; once again, life is unfair to me. Just like how last year I thought I had found the one for me. I loved him and he loved me, or at least I thought he did. And everything was perfect and then it all came crashing down. I guess some people aren't allowed to be happy. Or they can be happy for a limited amount of time before the pain comes back twice as hard.

My phone started to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket, looked at the name, and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Sora?" I sniffed, and then realized that I had been tearing up. I looked over at Axel to make sure he hadn't woken up.

"So I am now 100 correct." Oh crap!

"How, how do you have his phone? Why are you calling me?" I growled, getting up from the side of the bed to walk farther away so Axel would have less of a chance of hearing me.

"I took it from the room when he wasn't looking. You know we're in separate rooms now? Or has he not even bothered to call his dear twin about what happened?" Riku sounded angry but there was a hint of hurt in his voice that tugged at my heart, no matter how much I refused to say that I still cared about him. "We need to talk in person, Roxas. This phone thing isn't going to go as well as if we were to meet."

"But, the school is so far away from here! How will you-"

"I'll drive to you. You don't even have to move." I silently fumed over what Riku thought he was doing. He had no control over me, I could refuse if I wanted to and he's acting like I can't say no.

"Riku, I don't-"

"Roxas, please. Please, I need to talk to you." My heart tightened at the sound of his voice and I shook my head, trying to free my mind from his grasp. But his voice just sounded so desperate, well more desperate then it could possibly be, and I can't shake this feeling…

"Fine. Next weekend-"

"I know you have a day off on Monday. I'll be there." Riku paused and then continued. "See you then." And he hung up.

I couldn't help but feel the last words of this conversation could've, should've been different. Like there was a piece of me that was still wishing that it could be like how it was, but I know better than to wish for something as absurd as that. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I held my head in my hands, wishing that my chest would loosen it's hold on my heart as it threatened to implode on itself.

"Who was that?" I was startled, and looked up to see Axel getting up and stretching, his muscles across his chest, his stomach, the way his arms reached above his head, everything about him made my chest fill up with butterflies instead of tightening.

"A friend." I held back a sniff as he sneezed and ran his arm across his nose. Gross. His mouth twitched dangerously to form a frown that he turned away to hide. He pulled out a shirt and pants, jumping into them and then standing with his back to me.

"Sora?" He barely whispered and I could tell he was going to say something important.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you…are you uncomfortable around me?" I blinked at him and he turned his head slightly to look at me. Shifting his weight onto another foot, he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, like if you don't want me around you because of… how I feel, I understand. I don't want to hurt you or anything so do you want me to switch rooms or something? Is there something you want me to do, like staying away from you after the play is over?" He stopped, and I was shocked that he would think I wanted him to be away from me. I haven't been showing that too well, but still, if I stopped hanging around him I'd feel as if another hole was carved into my heart. "Sora?" He called, but I didn't know what to say and a lump formed in my throat. I didn't want him to go, but what could I do? As long as I'm here, I'm Sora. Sora doesn't like Axel so that's the way I must act. But I'm really Roxas, what about what I want? It mean's all or nothing now. The best I can do is to watch him walk away. Which he started to do, sighing a big sigh as he grabbed his only jacket, a light one in fact, and started to the door.

"Wait!" I croaked and reached out my hand to him, before quickly retracting it. What am I doing? I have no right to say anything in this matter, All I should be doing is watching him go and I had to call out. I looked at my hands in my lap as he stopped in his tracks. "Don't go… I mean, don't go outside. You're still sick and- and you shouldn't go out since it's so cold…" Smooth save Roxas, now just keep it cool and everything will go fine.

I heard Axel cough before footsteps approached me. Glancing up, I saw Axel had kneeled down next to my bed so that he was at eye level with me. I avoided looking up as I twiddled my fingers in my lap. Go away, please, I don't think I will be able to hold up my side of the deal with Sora much longer…

A warm hand was placed on my cheek and I looked up right into his emerald eyes. My vision began to get blurry and I felt so weak for not being able to hold it in, how pitiful. His eyes grew soft as I felt the first of the tears start to roll down my cheek and onto his hand. I don't want this at all, I don't want him to like me, I don't want to like him, I want everything to work out for once, I want a normal school year without broken hearts and tears and why couldn't he just leave me alone to pity myself? Why must everything-

Axel leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently, making the heat from his lips spread throughout my whole body. Suddenly the world got a bit brighter.

"If you want me to stay in, I'll stay in." He said gently and wiped away the tears that had started to roll down the other cheek. He got up with a smile and glanced over at the clock, which I did too. It read 7:45. Not believing what had just happened, I let a small "what?" escape from my lips.

"Any thing for you, Sora. Anything. If that's not clear, then I don't know what is." He answered as casually as if he was talking about the sky color and folded himself onto the bed, pushing the textbook and pens off. "I gotta get my rest right? The more I sleep, the faster I'll get better, at least that's what my mother used to say…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes. As I sat there watching him, I felt a surge of happiness wash over me.

* * *

Axel had gotten better by the time next Monday had come around, which was great. Although I had never said it to him directly, as he started to get better Axel took it upon myself to walk from class to class and anyone, be it girl or boy, who looked at me funny, and Axel would glare protectively at me and once he almost started a fight with this boy.

Tifa had seen the sudden improvement in our interaction in the play and Aerith and her sat in the front row of the audience chatting happily about how wonderful the play was going to be with the star 'lovebirds.' Xemnas even cut his extremely long speech short so Axel and I could interact more on stage, which was such a big accomplishment for him that Tifa told him he was going to get five extra points on his report card. After she said this, Xemnas started a long speech about the light in our hearts, making Tifa threaten to take the points off, instead of adding them on.

But long speeches were the least of my problems today. Riku was coming, and I could only hope Riku wouldn't start something when he saw how Axel held my hand tightly. Luckily, he didn't see the playful kiss on the cheek Axel had given me as he walked towards us. He got hit in the face with a snowball.

"Hey Sora," He grinned as he approached me and I quickly released myself from Axel's hold to go hug him. I was not overly excited to see him, no, not at all. I still don't like him like that, not after he ripped out my heart, only for Axel to start carefully placing it back where it belonged. Riku wrapped his arms around me faster than I would have expected and quickly placed a small kiss on the top of my head. Pulling away, I pushed down the blush and cleared my throat.

"Riku this is Axel. Axel, this is Riku." A little kiss could have been innocent enough if I didn't know how much Axel cared for me. His mouth twitched into a forced smile and he shook Riku's hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Axel sounded a bit forced, but Riku didn't seem to catch that.

"Nice too meet you too. Sora," He put emphasis on my fake name as he turned to me. "Can we talk privately? If it's alright with you, of course." I glanced over at Axel but he gave no response I could figure out so I nodded my head. I lead Riku to a secluded area of the campus and we sat down on the grass. It was silent, until Riku grew anxious and sighed heavily.

"Roxas, you already know what I'm going to say, and I won't say it because I don't want to hurt you-"

"You hurt me already; nothing you say can hurt me now." I responded, wondering why I wanted him to say those four words together so much. Riku paused and glanced away before he continued.

"Okay then; I still love you Roxas." My broken heart swelled so much it seemed like it was never shattered to begin with. "But the thing is, I well, sort of made out with your twin."

"What!" I blurted out.

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault! I told him to stop and he didn't so I pounced but I didn't do anything. So I tried to tell him to stop doing things like that because it can get certain people… excited and then he kissed me out of the blue! I didn't know what to do, I…" He huffed and ran his hands through his hair, something he used to do only when he was really frustrated about something.

"Look, I thought, I thought I had gotten over you, but when you, or well, your twin appeared at school, from a distance he looked like you. And I felt everything fly back to me and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you like that-"

"It's not so easy to accept an apology from someone who was supposed to be your boyfriend and gambled you away to his rival!" I seethed and glared at him. Riku visibly shrunk, but then regained his posture and looked back at me.

"Roxas, I know I was wrong, but Seifer, I wanted to prove to him that I could beat him and I well, I didn't know- I wasn't thinking right, Roxas. I was so intent on beating him, to prove that no matter the odds I could beat him. So when he bet that he would give forever to see me as number one, I…."

"You got carried away." I finished with a hiss at him. Riku looked down at the grass and started to pull out one strand of grass at a time from the floor.

"Roxas, I know… but… when 'you' came back and seemed so… so different, I thought maybe you had forgiven me. And it was so great, your twin-"

"Sora."

"Sora got me believing you were different and you would give me another chance. I was so deluded into thinking that you could possibly give me another chance that I thought… and then the hints started to appear. I started to realize that he acted much different from you, and his answer to that was that he changed. But then when we came for the lacrosse game and I saw you I knew that who I thought was you, wasn't. But I told myself I was just being stupid about it and convinced myself again that you would take me back."

"And then Sora reached his limit and kissed you." I asked, even though it was more of a statement of fact.

"Yeah, I could tell then that he wasn't you. He tasted much sweeter than you did…" He shifted on the grass and ran his hand through his hair again. "I came for some advice I guess, but now I don't know what advice I want because I'm sure that some of those feelings I thought were for you, were actually for him."

"You sure?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Yeah… he makes me feel different… somehow, I don't know how, but when I was around him, I felt something different I don't know what I'm talking about but I know what I know and I know that I didn't just kiss him back because I thought he was you." We sat in silence for a moment as I tried to think of what to say.

"Well, then go for it."

"What?"

"Go for it. It's time for you to move on. I did." I lied, but my face stayed the same as it was. Riku's face flashed with hurt and then went back.

"Yeah, I saw…"

"Riku, it's never going to be the same between us. Just, try to make it work with Sora. He wants it I'm sure, and I want you to be happy too." I said quietly. Yeah I wanted him to be happy, but I also wanted to be able to forgive him and go back to him. But that isn't how it goes, and I need someone else so I don't have to worry about having him break my heart into even more pieces. We sat for a long time afterwards, he didn't answer to what I said so I stayed silent. He suddenly stood up and sighed.

"I guess you're right. It's time for the now. Don't live in the past right?" He smiled, but I could tell it was slightly forced. I stood up next to him and brushed myself off. He stretched and then turned to me. "I better be going then, I do have lacrosse practice today." I nodded and we walked back to the entrance of the campus, Riku stopped short at the gate.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Anything.

"Can I… can I have one last kiss?" He asked nervously as he turned to look at me.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. Riku smiled, leaned down, and pressed his smiling lips on mine. When he pulled away, I couldn't hold down the smile that formed on my lips.

"See you later." He waved goodbye as he started down the street.

"Bye, Riku." I waved after him, watched him get on his motorcycle and drive away. Feeling as if a hole in my heart had just been filled, I happily went on my way back to my room. But my mood went from 100 to 0 in one second as I opened the door to see Axel moping on his bed.

"Axel?" I nudged, hoping he would tell me what was up. Did Xemnas take away his lighter again?

"You were keeping a secret from me." He said quietly. Oh my God, did he see me and Riku kiss? It was only a little kiss, it meant nothing, oh crap-

'What are you talking about?" I said the ever so famous line that eventually leads to the speaker's downfall.

"I saw you two-"

"It meant nothing, honest Axel."

"I knew there was something different about you-"

"Wait what? Different?" I asked, not sure if we were on the same page. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So, does this mean that there's something else you're hiding?" He almost spat out with accusing eyes.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Tell me first, what are you talking about?"

"I asked first."

"No, I technically did." He stood up from his bed now and strode over to stand in front of me.

"I- I-" I gulped. Which one should I say? The lie or the kiss? The kiss would be easier to explain and would be the most obvious thing he was talking about. He was just tricking me to see if there was anything else he should know. But he's not going to get me.

"I'm sorry that I let Riku kiss me, but it meant abso-"

"Oh, so you **were** hiding something else!" He said through gritted teeth. Oh shit, I picked the wrong thing. "And I thought this whole time you were just hiding the fact that you weren't Sora! Yeah, I know I shouldn't have been trying to listen in on your conversation, but Riku was- or should I say is- a threat to** us** and then I heard the whole thing about you having a twin. I didn't know that you did indeed still have feelings for him!" He turned around and threw his hands into the air. "Simply amazing, _Roxas_." My real name seeped out of his mouth like poison and I cringed slightly.

"It's not like that Axel, I don't love him-"

"You don't do you? Or is it that you're just using me as a substitute of sorts? Hmm? Or do you just like playing with my emotions? Is that it?" He turned back around and jabbed me in the chest.

"No! Axel, I like you-"

"Is that all? Because I sure as hell feel a lot more than **like** towards you!" He looked hurt and angry at the same time, and I couldn't think fast enough on which emotion I should focus on.

"Axel, no it's not like that! I- we broke up, and I was still kinda attached-"

"Kind of? That looked a lot more than kind of!"

"Okay! Okay, so maybe it was more, but Axel, I moved on-"

"I'm so flattered!" He practically roared with piercing emerald eyes as he continued to wave his hands about angrily. "But you're too late!" He growled and pushed me out of the way, he was so angry his hand felt like it was burning my arm, and stalked down the hallway.

* * *

(gets attacked) yes well, I know you're all like (foaming and threatens authoress) but I don't have much to say because I have to get off.

Anyone else watch Code Lyoko though? xD

Anyways, **please review**! I love all reviewers and readers and everyone! **:D**


	11. We Were Lost in the Silver Sea

This seriously is the writer's block chapter. The next chapter is already written out and everything so I just need my beta to read it and then I will put it up later this week. Roxas' plot bunnies are bouncing all over the place while Sora's plot bunnies got run over by a 18 wheeler. No joke. So while I was trying to bring them back to life, I knew it was taking too long for a new chapter and I felt bad so I just whipped this crapola up and shipped it off to here. And for three days wouldn't upload this stupid thing.

So please, you may in your reviews say that you wish I would blow up or something. I understand.

Disclaimer: No own. Duh.

* * *

There was no way I was going to allow him to do this. He thinks he can just waltz right up to me, like nothing happened, and start being nice to me? I don't think so.

Glancing over at Rai who was currently beating me at Pokemon, one of the few things I was good at, I grinned slightly about how close we had gotten. Riku and Seifer are never seen without the other lately, so I guess Rai has every right to start gravitating towards hanging out with me. I don't really hang out with anyone in particular. I've been trying to stay low, so no one else figures out the twin switch thing, and so far I've been quite fine with only talking to Rai.

Even if he wasn't exactly the smartest kid around.

"Hey Rai, aren't you kinda annoyed that Seifer is hanging out with Riku more than with you?" I asked. Rai shrugged.

"Not really, ya know? They were best friends before I came along." He grabbed his textbook as my last Pokemon fainted. He still had homework to do, and I usually helped him with it.

"What?"

"They were. They were like this, y'know?" He crossed his fingers and I rose an eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. They grew apart after something happened. No one knows what. Anyways, I don't find it that strange that they are hanging out so much now, y'know?" I shrugged, but inside I was just as confused as ever. What happened there?

"That's in the past; let's work on now. Like this math problem." He pushed the book towards me.

* * *

As I rode on the bus going back home, I wondered what would happen at home. Roxas and I were called back home for Thanksgiving but thankfully mother would not be there today. Giving both of us time to adjust back to our old selves. Rai had almost dragged me away from the bus stop, but Fuu was somehow able to restrain the big beast. Seifer was standing farther back from them, but didn't give me any obscene gestures or anything like that which is a plus. I avoided Riku. I wanted to see what Roxas thought of the situation first; especially if he still liked the silver hair hottie.

I raced up the steps and opened the door to see instantly cover my eyes. Anytime Cloud and Leon are in the same place alone, it's best to shield your eyes.

"Sora, stop being such a wuss." I uncovered my eyes to just see Leon standing behind Cloud, his arms around his waist.

"Oh, so you want me to be blinded?" I grinned and Cloud glared at me.

"Where's my loving half?"

"Right here." I turned around to see a quite disgruntled and distressed looking Roxas. He ran his hand through his air, something he only did when he was really out of it, and shuffled his way to the kitchen.

"Woah, what's up with you?" I chased after him. Roxas grabbed a bag of Hershey bars and started to unwrapped a bunch of them. I could see the start of dark circles under his eyes.

"Okay, now I know there's something wrong with you. My polar opposite twin actually prides himself in what he looks like- are you going to eat **all** of those?" I stared at the large quantity of Hershey bars he had unwrapped.

"Yeah, pass me the marshmallows."

"You're going to gain weightttt…" I prodded him.

"I don't care."

"Okay, give me those-" I tried to grab as many chocolate bars as possible. "Where is my twin and what have you done with him?"

"I don't want to-"

"You're **going** to talk about it whether you like it or not. You have to look good for mother, or else she'll know there's something wrong and then it might blow up everything. So spill it."

"Oh Sora, Axel hates me!" Roxas hit his head on the counter and left it there.

"What? Why?"

"Riku had come to see me…"

"Riku went to see you? So you know that he-"

"Yes, I know he knows that you're not me. So anyways I kinda well, I did… well…"

"Yes?"

"Well when Riku came and he asked for help about the whole problem with you. And afterwards he asked for one last kiss so I…"

"Roxas!"

"Now Axel's mad at me because he thought that- and I don't- and I don't want to…" He snatched the marshmallows from right in front of me, opened the bag, and proceeded to eat way beyond the serving size.

Squeak.

Cloud had abandoned Leon long enough to come back with one of Roxas' favorite stuffed animals.

"Hey, I don't know much about this whole older brother crap. Hell I kinda don't even like you twerps." He said in a loving way, even if he contradicted himself. "But I thought you might need this." He pushed the black plushie with yellow eyes on Roxas' back again. Squeak. Roxas took it from him and Cloud, finding the situation to be growing very awkward excused himself and walked out.

"Okay so, what exactly has he been doing now?"

"Oh, just the fact that he's ignoring me while he silently fumes. He creates such a hostile aura that even most of the Organization-"

"Who?"

"It's our friends." I nodded, slightly surprised at Roxas because he had found a group that sounded very large to hang out with. "Most of them avoid him. Even Larxene is starting to get ticked off at him; and she's the meaniest one so you know there's something wrong there. I feel so bad, I didn't want to hurt him…"

"Well, do you still like Riku now?" Roxas stayed silent, and I had a feeling that the answer wasn't going to be what I liked.

"I did. When Riku came back. But now, the only one I care about is Axel. I want to make it up to him somehow… I know Riku might be a bit clingy, I should have prepared myself for that and refused to let him have his way. I'm such an idiot." I let him take some of the chocolate bars and stuff them into his mouth. Riku clingy eh? So even if Riku likes me, there is a chance that some part of him thinks that if he can have me, it's like having Roxas. Which isn't something I want to risk.

"Okay, well, you're going to have to figure out a way to show him that he is the one for you. Some nice big thing."

"You should do that with Riku."

"Wh-what?" The conversation did a 180 right to me.

"I know you're probably wondering if he really likes you, or if he only likes you because you're like me. Do something like that with him." Roxas shrugged and I nodded, even though I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to do that.

"Well, now that we've figure stuff out, maybe you should stop eating…" I pried the food out of Roxas' grasp and he groaned.

"I just stuffed my face with all that food, I'm going to be fat."

"Oh shut up you're such a wuss." I prodded him in the side and he laughed.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" I poked him in the side and he laughed again. "This?" Minutes later Cloud walked into the kitchen to find both of us covered in chocolate and marshmallow, a single graham cracker stuck in Roxas' hair.

"I don't want to know what kind of fight you guys- Hey this is a new shirt!" I grinned and Roxas gave me a thumbs up.

"Really now?" Roxas bit down on a deformed smore and started chewing. Cloud growled and started walking out of the kitchen when Roxas threw the half eaten smore at Cloud's back.

"Oh you guys are asking for it!"

* * *

"You know we'll have to clean this right?" Cloud said, as he almost fell slipping on some melted marshmallow goop.

"Yeah." Roxas said casually and licked his fingers. We stared at each other and shrugged.

"Who wants to watch all three Lord of the Rings movies followed by Harry Potter marathon?" Cloud suggested.

"Okay!" And we left the kitchen the way it was.

* * *

I kinda thought it would be interesting if Roxas ate like a total pig when he gets really depressed like that. I know I do.

This chapter was major suckage. But please, the next one will make up for most of my horribly bad chapter.


	12. I Was The Ship

You readers are all so kind! I love you all, you make my day all the time :D ANyways, I totally hope you guys all like this chapter because I do! I mean gosh Larxene is becoming a bigger character in my stories now. I think it's beacause she's so fun to write! She's always mean and stuff hehe!

Disclaimer:Imagine what would happen if Kingdom Hearts was mine...? Let's all take a moment to drool at our fanatasies and now... okay it's not mine.

* * *

I will gladly kill you, you know that right? Oh think you're so smart now don't you? I'm going to have you stand there and get crushed, how you like that Soma Cruz? Glaring at the Game Boy screen, I secretly took pleasure in killing Mr. Cruz as he refused to do my bidding. Why he-the hero of the Castlevania game I have been playing- had to be so difficult, I could not figure out, but he was just making my life even worse right now.

The break didn't change a thing, I still couldn't figure out how to please Axel, especially since he wouldn't let me get anywhere near him. One time I had managed to sneak up behind him, thinking I could corner him, and he actually _hissed_ at me. Things were not going well, and I had lost my roommate only to acquire Demyx, who used to be Zexion's roommate. Demyx said Axel had kicked him out after he found out that Zexion was never in his own room and slept like a log. A perfect person to have as a roommate when you're currently pissed at everything. Could he really stay angry this long?

Not that Demyx was a bad roommate or anything, but he certainly wasn't Axel. Sure he was nice and happy and energetic but every time I came back to the room I mostly just did my homework and then went to sleep. Yuffie, the art teacher, had asked me why all my pictures recently had been very dark and evil, and I told her I was going through a phase. Like Van Gough, didn't he have a blue phase? She said yes that's true, but it wasn't as creepy as mine.

Aerith had pulled me aside one practice and asked if there was anything she could do. She was such a nice lady, but I told her no, she didn't need to get involved. When we finally got Axel to get close enough to me for the play, he had close to no emotion in his voice, driving Tifa crazy. We only had a little more than two more weeks, and this practice wasn't going anywhere.

One lunch period, Axel didn't show up at all, finally causing Xemnas to slam down his milk carton and stand up, determination on his face.

"This has gone on long enough! You must make up with Axel or the play will be a total disaster!" I could hear him mumble something about how his chance at stardom would be ruined but I chose to ignore it. All eyes turned towards me, but I just continued stuff candy bars into my mouth.

"Give me that!" He marched over to me and ripped the candy out of my hand. "If you eat any more, you'll become so much fatter Marluxia will have to make another dress for you!"

"I don't care," I mumbled and reached into my pocket for my rice crispies, which were then taken away too.

"You do not care? Child, the secret is out, everyone knows about you and Axel, there are no secrets in this friendship!"

"Except for Xemnas's weird brother who likes to believe he's Xemnas because of its anagram." Xigbar chuckled.

"Oh my name does not spell man sex!" A few heads turned in our direction but Xemnas continued on. "Anyways, it is imperative that you two get back together!"

"Yeah, the jackass has been having a hissy fit for too long." Larxene put in, glaring at Luxord as he took another pile of money away from her. She seemed to not get any better in Go Fish.

"So we have decided-"

"We?" The group all rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, **we** have decided on a plan to help you guys get back together!" He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking quite puzzled. I think he forgot it. "Quickly my comrades, to the bat cave!" He flapped his arms around and flew through the cafeteria doors, followed by the rest of them. The bat cave? I think maybe they are crazier than I thought.

* * *

"This isn't going to work." I huffed as I stared out the bus window. We were going on the trip to some winter resort that had everything from snowboarding to ice skating for the weekend before the play. 

"Oh don't be silly, it will work. If you make such a big deal out of it, then he will understand that you truly are sorry and would like him to bed you tonight."

"Excuse me?!" I almost spit out the hot chocolate I was drinking.

"Now, I wonder, which of you would be on top? I do believe you are a bit too depressing-"

"Xemnas! Please, don't talk about **that!"** I whispered loudly.

"What?"

"You know!"

"Sex?"

"Yes! Don't talk about it!"

"Why not?" I couldn't think of a real reason besides the fact that it was a touchy subject. It was not something another ever discussed with me or anyone in my family really talked about a lot. I didn't need **him** talking about it.

"Why, it's a perfectly fine thing to talk about. It's a natural part of life, right fellows?" The whole group seemed to be listening in on our conversation as I saw all their head move up in down in unison. "My family is very social on the matter, it should be a subject everyone talks about! That's why my brother is a health teacher!" He swept his arms around, almost hitting me in the face.

"Now, where do I start. Well sonny boy, when two people love each other-"

"Xemnas…"

"They may feel a certain way that they-"

"Xemnas…"

"Want to take their clothes off and-"

"Please stop talking!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of! Now where was I-" I buried my head in my jacket sleeves hoping it would block him out. It didn't.

* * *

Sitting in the room I was sharing with Demyx, Xaldin, and Xigbar, I watched as a fight ensured over who would get the bed closest to the window. Xigbar had gained a heavy pirate accent along with his regular surfer one, making him sound quite amusing although his face told differently as he repeatedly threw Xaldin's bag off the bed. Xaldin would calmly pick it back up and put it on the bed and stare at him defiantly. 

As this went on, I heard a knock on the door and answered it. Outside was Larxene in full snowboard clothes, looking very unhappy.

"Squirt, I have to take you shopping for your crap. Now let's hurry it up because I'm missing out on the snowboarding, got that?" She flicked my forehead and I quickly grabbed my jacket and snow boots and hurried out the door. We went into the town that was nearby, me clinging to my seatbelt for dear life as Larxene sped through almost every red light. She said it was a rent a car and no one ever pulls over a rent a car. I somehow doubt that.

Stopping first at a flower shop, I was criticized for not knowing what flowers looked the best. Flower after flower Larxene would snarl and through it back, saying that everything I picked out was absolutely hideous.

"I thought you were supposed to be helpful?"

"I am being helpful. I'm helping you not pick out the ugliest things." She was able to sweep through the store gracefully, something I still can't believe she has, and picked out three flowers. They were a pretty red and white, and Larxene had called them ruffled tulips. Whatever, they were very nice flowers. Next she dragged me out and told me to make sure not to ruin the flowers. We stopped at a chocolate store and I couldn't figure out what I should pick out. Why can't there just be plain chocolate?

"What are you a moron? You don't know his favorite kind?" I flushed, embarrassed that I didn't. "I can't believe you don't. You're the thickest person I know shorty." She walked to the counter and asked for chocolate covered pineapples. I should have known it would have been something weird like that. She took the chocolate box she had picked out and after threatening the man, got him to put the chocolate in the box and make it look very nice.

"What else?" She tapped her foot as we stepped out of the store.

"Uhm…"

"What is it stupid?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, wondering why she was being a bit nicer that she normally was. She shrugged.

"I guess I really want you to be with Axel. Freakin' girly hormones get me all emotional over this romantic crap. But don't you go telling anyone or you'll wake up one morning missing some baggage, got that?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I quickly nodded. I didn't want to be missing anything.

"Good now, let's see if we can think of anything else for the PMSing misfit."

* * *

"But he went out to go snowboarding, I don't have the stuff with me either…" 

"We told you to keep it with you at all times!"

"Oh so I look conspicuous?" I jeered at Xemnas and he furrowed his brows.

"Fine do it yourself, but I expect some results. And details." He pulled on his ski cap and left me alone. Kicking my feet together that were attached to a board, I continued the climb up the snow hills and mountains. What did he think I was going to do, board up to Axel and give him all this stuff? What would I do then? Finding that the lift was getting a bit too high for my liking, I shifted in the seat. Maybe I should have gone on the other lift first. The one that didn't go so high. We reached the top and Xemnas went back down to get to the ski area as I jumped off and started my descent.

I was actually very good at snowboarding, one of the few physical activities that didn't usually leave me bruised and injured. I steadily continued down, feeling the wind on my cheeks. I hated scarves, they always made my nose runny and that's absolutely gross.

I wonder where Axel is right now, is he on the same slope? I didn't see him while we were on the lift, maybe he didn't go snowboarding and just told everyone to let him be by himself. I hope he doesn't hate me forever, after all the trouble Larxene went through to be nice to me and help me. I wonder if he even cares about me anymore, and is trying to get his point across by being absolutely mean to me? Tree. That would be horrible, I hope that's not what this is. Maybe he doesn't know how to tell me he's sorry for blowing up on me like that, that's a possibility. Tree.

Tree.

Why does my mind keep saying tree?

Oh crap. I sharply turned to try to get away but that wasn't a good idea. Instead I ran into a rock that was hidden by the snow, sending me flying through the air. Well now I can cross snowboard off the list of physical activities that hasn't hurt me yet. I only have interpretive dancing and playing ping pong left. Although I would never do the dancing. Perhaps I'll crush my skull and my brain matter will ooze out of my head. Or I'll land on another sharp rock and mangle my limbs. Oh the possibilities were endless, except I didn't think of the possibility of running straight into another person. Who let out a long string of curses as he got tangled up in me as I landed and rolled, and then eventually stopped. Oh my brain doesn't seem to be oozing out. Another small victory over physical injuries!

"Asshole, what the hell- Roxas?" I heard from somewhere on my left and tried to get up but failed as something heavy was on top of me. It was soon lifted off of me and a hand was placed on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I could tell it was Axel from the voice, I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. "Roxas?" Wait, did he sound concerned?

"Never felt better," I mumbled and tried to sit up but was stopped by something pushing down on my chest.

"Don't move, does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, let me- ow." I said as I felt my ankle hurt. I opened my eyes to see Axel poking at it and I hissed. "That hurts you know!" Axel seemed to shrink back a little, but continued to examine me. "Does your head hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three, now let me-ow!" I bit my lip as Axel touched my left thigh. "That. Hurts." I growled. He stayed silent but stood up and removed my board from my feet.

"Can you stand?" He asked and I tried to stand up. "Can you walk?" He asked as soon as I was standing. I started but my ankle was aching and my thigh was too. I winced and Axel quickly grabbed me to stop me from walking. "Let's get you back down." He said as more of a command and I nodded. It was starting to get really cold anyway.

* * *

"You wouldn't be sniffling if you just had a scarf on." Axel scolded me as if he was my mother and handed me a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, just the way I like it. 

"I don't like scarves." I answered as Axel put a blanket over me. I sat on the couch with my leg on the table in the lobby of the resort hotel. When we had gotten back and after a long rigorous examination consisting of taking off clothes putting them back on and removing them again (why do they need to do that every time I see a doctor?) they decided that I had bruised the bone in my leg that hurt and my ankle was twisted. Miraculously, that was it. But Axel was acting like I had gotten brain trauma and broken ribs.

Sitting down next to me, he took a sip of whatever he was drinking, it sure didn't smell like hot chocolate. Maybe tea.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want another pillow?" He prodded trying to find something else he could do.

"I think three pillows and a blanket is enough." I answered and unconsciously shivered.

"You need another blanket." He said, and immediately got up, set down his cup and marched over to the front desk to find out where to get another blanket. When he came back he covered me with it and sat down crossed legged facing me. Taking a sip of his drink, he avoided looking at me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembered the stuff I was going to give him. "I need to get-" I started to move to get up until Axel sent me a death glare. "Or maybe I'll just… sit here…" I settled myself back down and Axel went back to drinking what I will now deem tea. It was silent for a while, with me drinking my hot chocolate and him drinking his tea that I eventually thought that I was going to go crazy. This was the perfect chance to give him the stuff and if I could just get away from him fast enough I could get it. Although that didn't seem possible at the moment. I cleared my throat and he glanced up at me.

"Axel, I really need to get something from my room." I said.

"Then tell me what it is and I'll get it."

"No, I think **I **should really get it-"

"Well you're not moving. Either I get it for you, or you're not getting it at all." He stated. I bit my lip, and realized that I just reopened the cut I had earlier bit into my lip. Touching my lips with my finger, I looked at it to see that my lip was bleeding. I looked at Axel who was frowning at my actions. He shifted his weight around, until he finally stayed still and sighed.

"Go get it." He grumbled and I didn't wait for him to change his mind. Hobbling down the hallway, I stumbled up the stairs, the elevator is too slow, and found Larxene, and after she scared Demyx, Xaldin and Xigbar because she busted their door open, returned with my things. Getting back down the stairs I found Axel walking towards me looking worried. When he saw me, he trotted a bit faster towards me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He gently lifted me so I wouldn't put pressure on my leg and took me back to the couch. Sitting me down, I tried to think of something to say. I hadn't practiced this, which now I was regretting. Axel sat down next to me and eyed the flowers and chocolate box. Oh crap, what do I say?

"Roxas-"

"Axel-" we both started and then stopped. Axel gestured towards me and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for getting you mad. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but I know now that I was wrong and I only have feelings for you and I want to make it up to you but I don't know how-" I shoved the chocolate and flowers at him. "So I got you this stuff- well actually Larxene paid for it and-" Axel pressed his fingers on my lips with the dried blood.

"You shouldn't be sorry Roxas. I should be telling you sorry and getting you all this nice stuff. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I didn't and still don't, know the whole story behind it. I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself and instead stayed angry at you…" He nudged the things towards me. "I don't deserve these things from you."

"Yes, yes you do Axel!" I pushed it back towards him. "Don't argue about it, just take it." I commanded of him and he took the things from me by surprise. He put them on the table next to the couch and looked at me.

"Do you accept my apology?" He asked, like he was a year old. I smiled at him.

"Of course I do, do you accept mine?"

"Do you think I would say no?" He grinned. I yawned and Axel wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning his head against the side of the couch, he pulled me up between his legs to rest my head on top of his chest.

"Get some sleep." He kissed the top of my head.

"But Axel, we're in the-"

"Do you think I really care what other people think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not really."

"Good, then go to sleep. My princess needs to get a head start on looking nice for the big day." I grinned and closed my eyes and was taken over by sleep instantly.

* * *

Yes, Larxene does get a chance to shine on her feminine side for once. 'Cause we all know there's a girl who likes pink bunnies and ponies **somewhere** underneath it all. xD

And yay! They are happy again! Excellent, now the play is next for Roxas and Axel. Sora's pov is next though... I hope ROxas' plot bunnies decided to help Sora's plot bunnies so that Sora can do **something, anything** important in the next chapter. xD

But never fear! For AXENATOR will have Sora's part up, and I think I just got an idea for it. :D


	13. Who was Too Proud to Ever Sink

Warning: I did this in a rush so I didn't check it over again after my beta. So there still mgiht be soem spelling or grammar msitakes... I hope not xD

Also I watned to get this out so I think that some stuff was left out. If you have a question or soemthing liek I didn't clarafy it enough, then I'll be glad to answer you. This is in fact, from Sora's POV so he of course doesn't know the whole story of things and only from what he hears.

Disclaimer: I own this like I own your soul. Which means I don't. **:D**

**oh yeah and once again my beta has failed (glares at beta) to fix a mistake where I write Sora's name where I meant Roxas. So I too kthis chapter down and now I am putting it back up :D)**

* * *

I still didn't want to face him, even after Thanksgiving. When I got back to school, he smiled at me and I walked right past him and started talking to Kairi. I didn't look back at him to see what his expression was. I'm really bad at being twisted at people because I don't really know how to. 

Tapping my pencil against the desk in Health, I looked at Riku's beautiful silver hair. He was wearing black eyeliner today, making his gorgeous eyes stand out. And his tight black shirt made his muscles in his chest stand out, especially when he got up, reached over, or did practically anything that required him to move. God, why can't I just run up to him and kiss him or something! Nooo, I'm just too afraid all of a sudden that Riku will think it's Roxas and not me. He hasn't spoken to me at all, it's like he's avoiding me as much as I'm avoiding him.

The worst part is, that Seifer and his gang hang out with Riku now and I'm stuck with the others. Not that that's a bad thing, but Kairi seems to be getting the wrong idea about our relationship. In fact every time I pass Riku without saying hello she smiles as if it's a win for her. It's kind of creepy for me that she thinks that I don't like him so she can just move on in.

Lacrosse practice has been canceled all week because Cid had to go back home to celebrate the holidays with his family. I can only imagine what the rest of them are like if they wanted him home for three whole weeks. Which is pretty good because at the end of next week is Roxas' play. I of course have to go see it.

"- like, Roxas?" Xemnas was standing right in front of me and I blinked up at him.

"Huh?" I had learned from my mistake last time that I should ask what the question was before trying to cover up the fact that I was day dreaming.

"Pick a name." Xemnas held out a hat and I rose an eyebrow at it. Reaching in, I took out a piece of paper and Xemnas continued up the row. Opening it up, I saw Riku's name scribbled on it. Oh don't tell me-

"Now by the end of next week, I expect you to have given your gift to your secret santa-ee." Staring at the back at Riku's head, he turned around and scanned the class, his eyes pausing on me for a split second before landing on Fuu. Turning back around, his hair swung around so part of it rested in front of his shoulder. It was getting very long now, which only made him look even hotter in my opinion.

"Everyone come up here one at a time and tell me who you have chosen. That way I can keep track so if your person doesn't get a gift, I know whose grade will be lowered. Christmas is the time of giving so don't be cheap!" Oh yeah, force kids to get presents, that's the real Christmas spirit. The bell rang and everyone filed out, leaving me to grab all my things and a certain red head to latch onto my arm.

"Oh, Sora who did you get?" She asked excitedly and I shrugged.

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a secret Santa." We started out the door and Kairi started to whine.

"Oh come on, I'll tell you who I got!" Her high pitched screeching was enough to make any normal human go deaf, but my ears were used to it already. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, I can't tell!" I played along, although I was much too focused on Riku talking to Seifer. They were laughing as they talked and I knew I was jealous that Riku was back to hanging out with his old 'best friend.' Riku stopped laughing and ran a hand through the side of his hair and left it above his ear. Seifer rose an eyebrow and then leaned in close so that then Riku whispered something in his ear.

"Roxas?" I blinked and looked down at Kairi who was still clinging to my arm. "Are you okay?" I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking and was indiscreetly staring at the two of them with a frown plastered on my face. Seifer was whispering something into Riku's ear now and Riku's face tinged red. What were they talking about?

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I faked my usual smile and continued on my way to the lunch room, but not without glancing back at the pair. If what I think that was, really was, I'm not exactly thrilled.

* * *

"I might not be a close friend but you've been pretty down since you've come back y'know?" Rai looked over at me as I stared at the piece of paper with Riku's name on it. 

"No, I'm just thinking a lot." I answered and folded the paper up again.

"Well, thinking doesn't suit you very much y'know? Not that you're dumb, you're far from that but thinking puts you in a bad mood then." He paused. "Y'know?"

"Well…" I thought for a second. Could I ask Rai for advice on this? It's not like he'd have any reason to tell Riku or something… "You know Xemnas' secret Santa right? I got Riku. And I don't know what to get him because we're not really talking and…"

"Oh, I have no idea what you should get him." He interrupted. Oh, that's helpful. "But why don't cha ask Seifer? He is Riku's best friend, y'know? He should know." He suggested and I stared at him. Ask Seifer? The kid who kind of I don't know… seems like he **hates me??** "If you want I could ask Seifer for you y'know. He doesn't bite." He smiled lopsidedly and I rose an eyebrow. Well, I don't think I've done anything for him to suggest anything that might be harmful to my health…

"Sure, could you do that for me?" I asked.

"Sure, man." He answered and went back to doing his English homework.

* * *

"Hey runt." Oh this is going to work out so well. 

"I prefer if you were to-"

"Yeah, yeah, well you should be grateful that since it's 'the season to be jolly', I'm feeling in the mood to be nice to squirts like you." He waved off my comment and looked me over. "Ready to go into town?" I nodded and he turned and started walking without even making sure I was following. I hurried to keep up with him, all the way fumbling with my jacket zipper. When I started to curse at the zipper and ask if it was trying to start something, Seifer turned around and rose and eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and blushed.

"Uhm, not talking to my zipper?" I laughed nervously as I tried to pull it up still. Stupid Roxas' jacket with it's stupid zipper. Seifer sighed irritably before leaning over so he was at my height. He pushed my hands away and zippered the jacket up for me and then patted my head.

"The poor baby always needed help with things like that." He smirked.

"I am not a baby!" I crossed my arms. He looked me straight in the eye and kept smirking.

"I see why Riku took such a liking to you." He turned back around and left me gapping at him. Oh he's so infuriating. I ran to catch up with him as we entered town which was a way away from the school campus. It was busy with all the holiday shoppers and I had to grab on to Seifer's jacket so I wouldn't lose him. He finally went into a store so I could take a breather as he scanned the walls. It was a bookstore and I was wondering what the heck we were doing in here. He disappeared into the shelves, leaving me to try to find him. After who knows how long, I was grabbed by the collar and pulled backwards.

"Here's the chicken wuss." I turned around to see Seifer holding a collection of manga. When he saw me eyeing them he decided to explain.

"Riku likes this series of manga." He held up a book that said 'DeathNote' on the cover. "It's a rather lovely series, which has a crazy psycho genius squaring off with another genius who resembles a panda. A lot of dying and killing and cool things like that." He stuck it back under he arm. "Okay, we're done."

"What?"

"I found you a present for him. Isn't that what you wanted?" His voice started to sound irritated.

"Well yes-"

"Then let's go."

"But I wanted to get him something…" I trailed off when Seifer continued to stare at me. Even though he was helping me, I still felt as if at any moment he was going to push me down and punch me.

"Oh you love sick puppy. You make me sick." He rolled his eyes and then started towards the counter. "We'll go to another store for you to find something then." He mumbled something else under his breath but I couldn't hear him. He bought the books, probably so he could give it to Riku himself, which made me remember the other day when Seifer said something in Riku's ear that made him tinge pink. I frowned for a split second before Seifer grabbed me and dragged me down the street.

After about an hour and me not finding anything I liked, Seifer demanded we stop searching to eat at a café. After attempting to make a conversation with him only to be told that "helping me did not require a conversation" I stayed quiet for a while until the silence became deafening.

"Seifer…"

"I told you-"

"I know, but I just want to know what Riku is to you." I asked, knowing if I had kept that in any longer I'd eventually say it at the most inappropriate time. Seifer furrowed his brows at me.

"And what do you thinks gives you the right to know?" He answered and I shrunk back into my chair.

"I believe I have the right to know because…because…" I tried to figure out a reason. Just because I like Riku doesn't really give me the right to know about his private life. Seifer watched my face screw up in thought. After a moment of silence I sighed, giving up on finding out the answer. A few more minutes passed and I sat playing with the salt and pepper shakers as we waited for our food to come.

We ate in silence and we left. Wandering the town now, I went into every store and thoroughly checked their inventory. I still did not find anything that Riku would possibly like. As the sun went down, we started our way back to the school dorms. I was still curious, and decided to try one more time to find out what was or did happen between Riku and Seifer.

"Why did you stop being Riku's friend?"

"Who told you that?" He asked harshly and I gulped.

"I just heard it from somewhere." I answered, not wanting to get Rai in any sort of trouble.

"Hmph. Well you don't need to know." He answered and I frowned.

"Did you say something?" He stayed silent.

"Did you do something?" He kept moving.

"Did he say something?"

"Did Riku do something?" His stride faltered just slightly, but just enough for me to see it. "So Riku did do something! What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"He must have done something! What could he have done?"

"It's personal. Leave it at that."

"Well now I really want to know!" I persisted. Gosh he can get as evasive as Leon does! Wait… Cloud, Leon… Seifer… I thought for a second. Leon was Cloud's best friend before he was his boyfriend.

"Did Riku like you?" I said out loud without realizing it. Seifer kept walking. "Was it that? Did you not like that Riku liked you because you were both guys? This is quite strange why would anyone like you-"

"We were twelve goddamit just shut up!" Seifer turned and glared at me. His words went in one ear and out the other.

"Oh, so I see, a twelve year old might think it a bit strange that his guy friend says that he likes him. So is that why you stopped being his friend?" Not until I saw his hand start to raise did I realize that I was being too nosy for my own good. This was obviously a very touchy subject for Seifer.

"Oh now, now, there's no need to get physical-" I waved my hands in front of my face. Score one for retarded Sora! Just get the angry kid who hates you even more angry. Good job! I felt his knuckles connect with the side of my face as I fell down on the concrete sidewalk.

"I said shut up!" He said through his teeth as he stood over me. Oh I see this is going to be the end now. And I still don't know the whole story. I guess curiosity did kill the cat after all.

"Seifer." I blinked wildly, not believing the voice I was hearing from behind where I lay on the floor. Seifer looked up and his face lost a bit of it's hostility.

"Heh, I forgot you were going to following us around. Gotta protect the little chicken wuss right?" He spit on the ground. "He needs all the protecting he can get if his going to stick his nose in all the wrong places."

"He can't help it if he's that thick, Seifer. He didn't know." I heard him sit down above my head. I felt his arms pull me up and place my head in his lap and one of his hands was on my chest. The other one he lightly pressed against my cheek, his soft hands feeling warm against my cheek.

"Well, when he comes crawling back to you, train your dog the right way. That way he doesn't have to be afraid of getting hit again." Riku's hand had started to stroke my cheek, and with each stroke my cheek started to hurt a bit less.

"Oh just drop your attitude, it makes you sound more of a moron than you already are."

"Me?" He snapped.

"Yes you, you are almost as thick as him!"

"I wouldn't count you out! You're the one who decide that it would be okay to tell your best friend that you think he's attractive!"

"I thought we had gotten over that!" Riku's body tensed up and had stopped stroking my cheek. "We were twelve, Seifer. I didn't know that you felt so strongly against something like that. I thought that since you were my best friend you wouldn't have minded."

"Well I did." Seifer said, his voice dripping with poison.

"So are you going to let a little mishap that happened a long time ago ruin our friendship again? I told you before, I am no longer interested in you." I couldn't help thinking I should say something, it was like this whole argument wouldn't have happened if I wasn't here. I looked at Seifer who seemed to be at a lost for words. Riku sighed and looked down at me and started to stroke my cheek again.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend again, Seifer." He added. After a moment of silence, Seifer let out a breathe I don't think he knew he was holding in.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend either." He said and stood there for a moment longer before turning and walking down the street. Riku seemed to understand that as if there was some other meaning to it and just nodded with a slight smile. He looked back down at me and paused his hand. He pressed it lightly against my cheek, making me wince at the pressure. He let out of a sigh and leaned his head farther down so that his hair cascaded around his neck.

"And this is why I told Seifer that I needed to follow you guys."

"…were you worried about me?"

"That's the most retarded question I've heard come out of your mouth." He said sternly and the hand he had placed on my chest had started to trace circles on it. I was torn between sitting up so Riku would think I was alright with him and just lying there. I chose the latter and Riku pulled me up in a more comfortable position and his hand rested just above a very sensitive area of my body. I wasn't sure he did that on purpose of not. My head rested on his chest as I sat in his lap; he seemed totally unfazed that we were in the middle of the sidewalk and it was getting dark.

"I'm still not happy with you." I said finally, hoping to get my point across.

"I know you aren't." He said solemnly and he rested his head on top of mine.

"I mean, how do I know you still don't like Roxas and are using me as a substitute?" Riku tensed up at my words and his hands pressed firmly on top of my stomach.

"I'm… I'm done with Roxas. Roxas has moved on and I can too. You are different from him, and you have your own qualities I like about you. I could… this could…" He trailed off and lowered his head to the side of my neck. "Wish I could prove I love you." He whispered in my ear. We were silent as I thought of a way he could. Maybe like what Roxas said, something big…

"I have an idea." I said with a grin.

"All right then, spit it out."

* * *

Yeah that whole Riku Seifer thing popped into my head a long time ago and it kinda wouldn't leave me alone. The plot bunnies said that if I didn't put that in there, theyw eren't gongi to help me. Yeah it's qutie weird but I like I said, they were young so Riku didn't mean much by telling Seifer that he was attractive. Seifer just was a bit homophobic x But yay they are better, I really like teh diea of them being friends. 

Oh yeah and DeathNote was just begging to be mentioned. Because it is my love. **:D**

I bet a lot of you are wondering what Seifer and Riku were talking about before. I'll leave that up to your imaginations for now. Hehe, you'll most likely find out in the next chapter or the next Sora chapter. Either one.

Okay, now i have to go do vacatino homework. pfft, but I wanted this out before the holidays for you guys. Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year and whatever! Your present to me could be a **review **perhaps?** :D**


	14. Echo, We All Are Connected

Okay this has been a _rushed update_ because I won't be able to update for another week and if you read my profile you know that I was sick and wasn't able to write so here is the next chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: No own.

* * *

I shouldn't even have been watching this movie knowing Axel. I shouldn't have been having Cloud send my CDs to my room. I mean, Axel already knows I'm not Sora, so now I can have my music, right? 

Well, I was sitting there, watching Fight Club, one of the most interesting movies I have ever watched. I mostly have the collector's edition because there is a certain person in the movie that I love. Jared Leto. Yes, I do have silly little crushes on people, but this man was too pretty for words. Even my mother agreed that he was completely and totally the hottest male in the universe. But Axel did not know of my crush on him. He did not know that I had everything and everything that had him in it. Especially every single one of 30 Seconds to Mars cds. T-shirt? I got it. Their little mini cd things that have like only 3 songs on them? Got it. I have it all.

So imagine sitting there, expecting Axel to not be back for at least another 3 hours. He was hanging out with Larxene who had so lovingly agreed to tutor him… at a price. I did not know what this price was, but it seemed to use up a lot of energy and Axel would now hide at the sight of a pickle. So I was in full Jared Leto mode. I had just gotten everything in the mail, so why not celebrate?

While sitting and grinning at the fact that I knew in exactly 3 minutes and 42 seconds and counting, 'Angel Face' would appear on the screen, something grabbed my shoulder. Yelling that I was too young for the Yetis to eat me Axel burst out laughing. Frowning I turned back to the screen.

"What, no hello kiss?" Axel wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, yes hello to you too." I brushed him off, **he** was coming!

"What's this about?' Axel said, sounding hurt as if he had done something wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to watch my movie."

"You sure did get a lot of this stuff in the mail…" Axel said sitting down on my bed.

'What are you doing back so early?"  
"Am I not welcomed?" Axel frowned at me.

"No, no!" I quickly answered. "I just wasn't expecting you back so early!"

"Well, Larxene had a bet with Luxord that she lost, and there was no way for her to get out of it. He's starting to become immune to her threats and crazy antics so she let me go early." He shrugged, looking through my stuff. I nodded and went back to watching the movie. After a few minutes, during which I paused the screen on Angel Face because I had to go get the chips from the other side of the room, walking ever so slowly back to the t.v., Axel looked up at me.

"These all have one thing in common I have figured out. They all have that man!" He pointed at the screen. "What, you don't like me anymore so you're gonna swoon over some man you can't have?" Axel said, totally overreacting as usual.

"No, Axel. I've always had this obsession with Jared Leto so just leave it." I walked over and quickly kissed him on the lips. "You have nothing to fear." I smiled at him. He looked over my face and then stared into my eyes before smiling back.

"Yeah, pssh, that guy has nothing on me." Axel brushed it off wit ha laugh and I sat back down in front of the t.v. He sat behind me and pulled me up onto his lap, leaning his chin on the top of my head to watch the movie with me. A few minutes later he started to look around and scratched the back of his head. Here comes a question…

"So, is there something that you don't have of his?"

"Besides a life size model of him? The newest version of their cd. It's got two discs with specials and stuff." I said. "I want it so badly." I said, facing him. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. "Ever go to their concert?"

"Unfortunately no. They are hardly in town and Cloud refuses to take me anywhere because my mom can't." I frowned. Some brother he is. Although he has been doing a good job keeping Sora and mine's secret switch a secret.

"I see..." Axel said and looked over my head at the clock. Cursing under his breath, he put his chin back on the top of my head. 'I'll go tomorrow…"

"Go where tomorrow?"

"No where."

I raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see but settled into my 'seat' for the rest of the movie.

* * *

"I'm here!" Axel kicked open the door, Tifa style, and ran down the aisle. 

"Excuse me Axel, but only I can kick open doors." Tifa said and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I to get my notebook back from the class on the other side of the campus and then I was attacked by many fangirlswho can't resist my manly charm. At this I frowned and Axel saw it out of the corner of his eye. Walking swiftly towards me, he kissed me and smiled. "But of course, I had to tell them I'm already taken."

"Yes yes, save that stuff for that kissy kissy goo goo scene Aerith likes so much." She rolled her eyes at the pink clad woman who just merely smiled at her.

At the end of practice Axel leapt off before Larxene even had time to attack him to do her bidding and I was left there staring after him.

"Hey, Roxas!" I turned around to see Demyx walking up with Zexion. "Want to go shopping with us?" My eyes went wide. Oh my gosh Christmas presents! "I'm not sure if you got something for Axel yet, but me and Zexy still have to get stuff for some people. SO want to come?" I quickly nodded at them.

"Let me just get my wallet!" I ran back to the other room to get my stuff.

* * *

"I'm sure Axel would like anything you get…" Demyx said before biting into his pizza slice. Zexion had been ambushed by Xemnas and Saix who dragged him off to who knows where and the two of us were left to fend for ourselves for dinner. This meant pizza. 

"I know but, it's just that he's… Axel!" I said trying to explain myself. Demyx looked thoughtful for a moment but then it passed. Can't expect too much from him. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "What did you get Zexion at that store before?" I asked and Demyx almost choked on his pizza slice.

"How'd you-"

"You looked as if you were about to wet yourself you were so excited when you found that store. Who else could you be so excited over?" I asked, stating the bluntly obvious fact that Demyx was attached to the resident 'emo' bookworm.

"Well…" Demyx reached into his bag and grabbed a box. "It's kinda creepy, but Zexy is sooo obsessed with Phantom of the Opera, you should see our room. Erm, well not that Zexy lets anyone into it but if you could see it you'd see nothing my Phantom of the Opera stuff on his side of the room. Sooo he didn't have this!" HE pulled out this rather creepy looking monkey holding symbols. "Yes, I know it is kinda weird looking, but this is in the movie and it plays his favorite some on the whole movie so I was like wow, this is perfect ya know?" He said excitedly. I smiled, happy that Demyx had found Zexion something. I just wish Axel could be that simple for me. He hardly talked about what he likes, except when he's talking about me to other people, and his side of the room is pretty random, ranging from bands to weird poster with sayings on them to pictures of him and friends/

"Why don't you draw him a picture?" Demyx asked and I blinked at him.

"I've seen what you do after school when you're waiting for Axel, sitting on that bench. You like to draw a lot; you do it in your notebooks too." He said and I blinked again at him.

"You're a lot more aware of things than you lead people to think." I said and he just grinned at me.

"Draw him a nice picture of something like I don't know a dragon burning people with flames or something? He likes fire, and burning things doesn't he?" Demyx said and then the bell no the pizza shop door rang. Demyx quickly put the monkey back in the box and into the bag he had and turned around to smile at Zexion.

"Hey Zexy!" He looked down and then back at Zexion. "What's in the bag?"

"None of your business." He stated emotionlessly and sat down next to Demyx. Demyx pouted.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, being clueless as to the fact that it was most likely his present.

"You don't need to know." Zexion answer and picked up the 4th slice of pizza Demyx had ordered and started to neatly eat it. Demyx continued to pester him but Zexion decided to just not answer anymore as he continued to eat. I grinned; at the edge of Zexion's lips was the tiniest hint of a smile.

* * *

"Sora." And this needs more shading right here... Where did I put that charcoal piece? 

"Sora." Here it is, now here we go-

"SORA!" Jumping I looked up from where I sat on the edge of the stage to see Tifa tapping her foot at me. "It's great that you recently started to draw, but this is the dress rehearsal. THE DRESS REHERSAL. WHERE IS YOUR DRESS?" I quickly started to gather up my things, scrambled to the backstage only to be greeted by Axel holding out my dress to me.

"Hurry up, or she might kick down the scenery to get to you." He joked but this was no laughing matter to me. Quickly changing, it's not like Axel hadn't seen me in my boxers before, I ran out, my hair was starting to become rather long because I didn't want to wear the wig so I had to let it grow out. Marluxia jumped me as I ran pushed me down into a chair and started to do my make up. In 10 seconds flat he had finished and showed me the mirror. I think this guy has way too much practice with this stuff, it looked perfect.

"SORA!"

"Thanks!" Marluxia winked at me with a smile and I hurried out onto the stage.

"I'm here!" I huffed, pushing strands of my hair back.

"SOOO CUTEE!!!!" Tifa exclaimed and Aerith nodded.

"I agree, you look very lovely in that outfit, Sora." I blushed, as scratched the back of my head, Aerith hardly said anything, and chances were it wasn't complimenting you. More of directions and commands than anything else.

"Thanks…"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Tifa announced and we started. It was all going fine and dandy, Larxene even managed to not drop the shoes on my head and not scowl. She was in fact, slightly smiling, although it looked painful. And then Axel steeped onto the stage at the dance scene and I couldn't do anything. He was wearing a very princely outfit, complete with even that little chain thing that goes round the neck or whatever that is, and he looked, _handsome_. Now on a regular basis he was just hot, but handsome is a totally different thing from that. I felt like I was going to melt if he touched me. He was flat out gorgeous.

"And this is why we have dress rehearsals. Sora, Sooooraaaa." Tifa walked up to the stage and started to snap her fingers at me. Blushing I pointed at Axel and then at me and then him.

"Yes, say your line to him, Sora." Tifa slapped a hand over her face. "Okay let's just start this scene over."

The second time around I was about to do it the right way and the play ended quickly, Axel kissing me for a longer amount of time then I had expected.

"Another reason why I picked those two for these roles." Tifa said and leaned over to Aerith and mock whispered. "They were out for each other from day one." She winked at us and Axel wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know about day one, but… that's close enough." I smiled anxiously and Axel let me go as he went to change his outfit.

"Don't forget, 6 o'clock sharp tomorrow night everyone!" Tifa waved at everyone walking off the stage.

* * *

"Ro-Sora?" Cloud stammered s he looked at me with wide eyes. I was standing in the front of the auditorium, talking with Demyx who was grabbing everyone to give a playbook too.I turned to him and waved. 

"Yeah Cloud?' I smirked when I saw that he had brought Leon along, who was currently watching everyone to make sure no one would even dare look at Cloud. The things Cloud doesn't know Leon does…

"You look pretty cute in that!" HE grinned and pinched my cheek. "Aww, Little Ro-Sora is all dressed up! Where's your prince?" HE asked, straightening up. He had heard all about Axel the last time I talked to him, and he was intent on meeting this boy formerly.

"Hey my other self!" Sora practically jumped at me but Marluxia appeared from no where to block him.

"Do not touch him! If you ruin his make up or the dress I will skin you alive!' Marluxia hissed and his right eye started to twitch. Sora backed away slowly from Marluxia who then happily skipped away to…whatever he was doing.

"Well, that was creepy and slightly disturbing." Riku said and walked over, Sora hiding behind him in case Marluxia returned.

"Well, you get used to it." I shrugged. Cloud started to smirk and Sora grinned with Riku and I blinked. What are they all…? Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards into something firm and hard.

"Hello my princess." Axel whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.

"Not now Axel!" I felt the heat start to rise to my face and I tried to swat his hands away but they remained where they were.

"I assume you are the brother?" Axel asked Cloud and he nodded. Axel released me and walked over to Cloud and held out a hand.

"I'm Axel, the young hormonal teen who has swept you younger brother off his feet. I hope you don't mind." He said. At first I was sure Cloud was going to do something horrible like smack him or declare a fight to see if he was worthy… he was creepy like that. Cloud always said he wouldn't let his twin brothers betaken away. But instead, Cloud laughed.

"I like you." He shook Axel's hand and looked at me. "Good job." He went to ruffled my hair but I felt a strange presence behind me and he slowly pulled his hand back. I could only guess who it was…

"If you don't mind," Axel said, taking my hand. "I need to take my princess backstage for some last minute preparations before the play." He bowed, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how much he was starting to get into character. Everyone nodded and told us good luck as Axel led me away backstage.

* * *

It was the first day of vacation, Christmas Eve. Mother had sent me a giant box of chocolate covered strawberries, swooning over the recorded performance I did onstage. Most of the 'organization' had gone home to their families and the only ones left were Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Xaldin. Xigbar and Xaldin had announced a snow war, and since this morning all the students left at the school were participating in it. For 10 straight hours, without stopping, we have been throwing snowballs. Falling down in the snow I waved my hands in the air. I was done. There were few survivors left in the war, and I was one more to go down. I was so numb, I couldn't feel anything, and it was fun. Axel crouched down next to me and rubbed his red fiery gloves together. 

"Cold?' He laughed, his breathe coming out in puffs of smoke.

"No, I'm super warm." I rolled my eyes and he motioned towards Xigbar that he was going to lose two more soldiers. Xigbar nodded, now both teams were equal in numbers. Pulling me up, Axel led me into the main room with the fire place where I sat down right in front of it.

"I hope I catch on fire." I said, dead serious because of how cold I was.

"Well, now I can't have that happening." Axel said and walked off. He returned with two cups of hot chocolate and handed me one. We sat in silence until I started to become too hot. Getting up, I started back towards our room and Axel quickly followed. Pulling off all my outerwear, I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Hungry?" Axel asked as he heard my stomach growl fiercely. I nodded furiously and he laughed. "I'll go see what I can get for us." He leaned down, kissed my forehead and pulled his hat and gloves back on before going outside.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized that I had been sleeping the whole time. I saw Axel's face resting on his crossed arms, resting on the bed, softly snoring. Smiling, I sat up and read the clock. 3:27. Looking around, I saw a half eaten Chinese food container on the bed next to Axel when I realized that Axel was still holding the chopsticks. Getting up, I walked over to the little microwave in our room to see that my Chinese food was in there. He didn't want to wake me up so he gone to reheat it I guess and fell asleep. Smiling, I sat down and got my drawing that I had made for Axel. It was a dragon like Demyx had suggested, but instead of burning buildings I drew it lying on an small rock that was surrounded by lava with gold and jewels around it and around the cave that it was in. I thought it was very nice, I tried to draw fire but it turned out to look like lines... not cool. 

Deciding I wanted my present now, I walked back towards Axel and sat in front of him.

"Wake up sleepy head..." I poked his face. "I want my present." I kept poking him but he continued to keep his eyes closed. Grumbling I was about ready to hit him i nthe head. "Wake up-!" Axel opened his eyes and moved his head just before my hand hit it, and swiftly pressed his lips to mine. Before I could react he scrambled away and quickly came back with a small gift. Looking at him, teh present, and then him, I took it from him. Tearing apart the wrapping paper I saw that it was the cd that I had earlier told Axel about...

and concert tickets.

"Axel!" I stared at the tickets and then at him. "Tickets, and" I waved them about. "Tickets?!"

"Well you said you never went to a concert before for them. I got enough for Sora and Riku too if they want to come. I thought you'd want your twin to come." Axel shrugged and I threw my arms around him.

"I owe you my soul."

"Hmm, I think that's too much. How about my present instead?"

"Oh!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed the drawing that i had taken out previously and handed it to him. "I didn't know what you would want so Demyx suggested a picture but I feel bad so if you want something else I'll-"

"You drew this?" Axel stared at it wide eyed.

"Uh huh."

"Seriously?" Axel held it out farther from him and grinned when I nodded. "This is awesome, man!" He gave me a hug. "It's really drawn well, and you put so much effort into making it look great for me. That's what makes this an awesome gift." I smiled back at him.

"Well, it's too early to go see what everyone else gave each other..." Axel said and sat down on the bed. "What do you want to do?" I got back into the bed and yawned.

"Sleeping until then would be nice." I suggested and axel smirked.

"Whatever you want, princess."

"The play is over-"

"You're still my princess." Axel chuckled and lied down next to me and pulled me next to his chest.

"Well you aren't prince charming..."

"Yeah, I'm your prince hottie." And I totally agree.

* * *

I have to do a load of hoemwork and crapola sooo yeah. And my beta is evil, but yeah she's good enough I'll keep ehr anyways lol. If you sent me a PM or review that soudned like it should be replied to, I'm sorry I didn't.

And I didn't write the whole play because like, if they've been praticing and sutff, it's not going to be anything interesting and stuff for you to read. You all know the story anyway so (shrugs).

Working on two stories at the same time is so hard for me x(

Well bye bye for now, and please review my crapola chapter x(


	15. a Lighthouse a Voyage

okay so this is like a filler chapter. My beta is super busy what with it being Valentine's day and what not. And I had my birthday. So besides all of us being busy as hell, she hasn't proofed it so I had to because I am pretty sure now all of you hate me because I took forever and then I forgot what else I was gonig to add and gosh it's horrid. Gosh, I really hate myself.

And once again, no boy got me anything for valentine's day. (stares at screen blankly.)

Anyways, I have fanfiction to make me feel better. And fattening myself up with chocolate. (goes into emo mode)

Disclaimer: No own foolish readers.

* * *

"Maybe, you should just finish this up." Rai said as I walked back through the doorway. I turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, maybe it's time you stopped making Riku your slave boy." Rai said as he got ready for practice. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like I'm hurting him or something. He just carries my books like he did before, gets me soda from the vending machine…" I held up the can of soda I had in my hand.

"Yeah, but if this is all for you too see if he likes you maybe it's time you give it a rest, y'know? He lost the scrimmages we played because you told him to." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Well…" I said. I had been making Riku do this all to see if he really did like me, but none of this really proved much. I was using him to do many of the things I normally did, like carry around my things to class to class. But shouldn't he do it anyways? I'm so small and fragile!

"Whatever, just thinking that maybe Riku will get fed up with your game. Y'know?" He said, after tying his cleats and staring at me. He shrugged to himself before opening the door just before Seifer was about to knock on it.

"Hey, are you both almost ready? Or does the princess need Riku to help her?" Seifer said. He had been pretty annoyed that Riku was obeying my every will and I did feel bad about it. But I can't think of another way to figure this out besides this. And I told Riku, that if he thought of something, to tell me, but he didn't.

"I don't need any help!" I said and threw my bag towards him, Rai stepped in the way and grabbed it just as it was inches way from Seifer's face. Seifer flipped me off and beckoned for Rai to follow, which he did; taking my bag along with him.

"Hey-!" I ran out the door right into Riku's chest.

"Hello to you too." He said and patted me on the head. "After practice what do you want to eat? I'll go get it now so that you won't have to wait after you're done." He said, keeping his head on my head and flattening out my hair. It's been almost 2 1/2 months of this now, and I was starting to get uncertain of what I was having Riku do to begin with.

But let's not go there. During the first week, I told Riku to never mind, and I'd think of something else. But Riku would have none of that; he was 'up to the challenge.'

"Whatever you'll eat, I'll have." I said and Riku shook his head.

"You know very well that you don't like sushi and that's what I get almost every time we have practice. What do you want?" He said in a demanding tone. Sometimes I wonder if he actually agreed to this because he wanted to do it.

"Chinese?" I gulped and he smiled.

"Good, I'll see you after practice!" Riku started to walk off before stopping. "Where's your stuff? I'll carry it for you."

"Rai kidnapped it." I said and Riku laughed before running off.

* * *

Riku waiting on my every whim wasn't that bad at lunch though. It was quite pleasing to see Kairi have hissy fits every time Riku fussed over what I was eating and offered to give me his snack, throw out my garbage, etc. etc. Sitting on Riku's lap, I took another french fry from him as let me pick off of his tray. 

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Hayner pointed out and I shook my head no.

"And you're going to make Riku a skinny as a toothpick. I haven't seen him eat his own food at lunch for a week now. You vacuum it all up." Pence added and pointed at my plate with his fork. Like he should be one to talk…

"No, no! It's fine!" Riku shook his head. "If Sora wants to eat it, I'm fine with that." Riku shrugged and put his arms around my waist. Nodding my head and pushing away any guilt I had, I continued to stuff my face. Suddenly the lunch doors swung open and in stepped Cid, followed by ever present Fuu.

"Come on lackeys!" Cid started grabbing some of the lacrosse players and dragging them across the lunch room so he could collect the rest of us. Both of us quickly stood up so we didn't have to be dragged as Cid walked by. "I got you all out of class early so we could practice for the big game next week!"

"But sir, this is the third-"

"Yes I know! But if you cared, you would do all your make up work, and twenty times better then they way you were originally going to do it!" He got to Seifer who hadn't managed to get out of his chair fast enough and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Hmm… you're getting too large…" Seifer's eyes widened.

"What the hell you talkin' about old man?" Seifer struggled to get down by Cid kept him up in the air.

"Go run 20 laps more than normal." Cid said and put him back on the ground. He then walked over to Rai and patted him on the back. "Getting big, eh Raijin? Good work!" Rai didn't know what to say so he just smiled nervously and helped Seifer get off the floor.

"I think he wants him to get so big that he blocks the net completely." I whispered in Riku's ear. Riku smirked before Cid started to stampede the rest of us out the lunch room and into the locker rooms to change.

* * *

Running out onto the field, it had started to rain. "But it's not April!" I yelled out but was only to be pulled onto the track by Riku. 

"Remember the last time you took too long to start running?" He asked and I shook my head in horror.

"God no! Not the sporks! Anything but them and the turkey legs!" I grabbed Riku by the shirt. "Not the turkey legs!" I wailed and Riku just patted me on the back.

"It won't happen if you start running." He replied, sending me off to create a new track record at the school. When I got back Cid just stared at me from under the black umbrella Fuu was holding up.

"Hmm good work, Roxas." He patted me on the back, which was more like pounding me into the ground. "You might even get center this first game instead of Riku!" He laughed as he walked off, leaving me with my face in the mud.

"Hey, congrats, _Roxas."_ Riku said and held out a hand to me to help me up. "You're better than me now I guess." I took his hand and stared up at him.

"You let me go faster than you didn't you?" I crossed my arms and Riku blinked back at me. "God, Riku, what's with you? I didn't even ask you to do it this time, what's with you and pleasing me all the time?" I threw my hands up in the air, annoyed that he had let me get the lowest time. I didn't need him to do that. Riku sunk back a bit but kept his smile.

"Okay then." He said and just patted me on the head. I ripped his hand off and put it back next to his side.

"What's-"

"Enough chit chat boys!" Cid almost trampled us into the ground as he ran at us. "Time for a scrimmage! Sora, you're center for your team this time and you're against Riku. I want to see who's better." Looking between them, Riku looked like he was tore by something. He looked at me, and when I gave him a hard glare, he looked away and grabbed his stick. Huffing I went and grabbed mine too and walked out to the center.

"Don't hold back now you-"I couldn't find the right word so instead I just spit as his feet. This whole thing is getting ridiculous, after this I'm going to tell Riku that it's over.

"Roxas!" I turned and looked at Cid who palmed his face. That was the last thing I saw before I felt something smack into my head and I fell down.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" I said, stomping into the dorm room after the nurse released me. I then blinked when I saw that Riku had his face in his pillows. 

"Ri…Riku?" I put the ice pack down and walked over to his bed. "Are you awake?"

"I didn't want you to doubt anything…" He said after a moment of silence and I blinked.

"What?"

"The reason why I was so intent on doing what you wanted was to prove it to you. You think if I didn't have feelings for you I would still be doing your chores?" He lifted turned his head so now I was looking at his face.

"Well, I thought you would get fed up…"

"I did get a little tired of this game, but if it was to prove to you… that's why I agreed to it. You think I'm crazy enough to agree to that if I'm not in love with you?" He said and put his face back in the pillow and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I said concerned and still In the middle of processing what Riku had actually said.

"You said to not go easy so I didn't. I guess I was kinda annoyed that I had let you 'win' and then you got mad at me so…and then Cid..." I held up my hands.

"I do not need to know about any other forms of Cid's torture." I said and looked at my ice pack. "Do you want- WAIT A SECOND." I shot up from where I was kneeling. "You're _in_ **love** with me?" I stuttered out.

"Are you that dense?" He rolled over and sat up. "Did you not hear one thing of what I said?"

"Yeah, but, and then, I thought, and then I was so mean to you and-" I threw my hands in the air. "Were you starving yourself? My gosh did I make you anorexic or something? What have I done? Oh my God Riku I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, jeez." Riku rolled his eyes and got off the bed, before pressing his lips on mine. When he pulled away he walked over to the ice pack I had put down and put it on his head.

"Wait-wait! You can't do that!" I stomped my foot and took the ice pack off his head. "First of all, this is _my_ ice pack!" I put it on my head and crossed my arms. "Second of all, you don't just kiss someone and walk away! I mean that's pretty-" Riku leaned forward and kissed me again. Tilting my head up, the ice pack fell off my head as he pressed his lips against mine and I was stunned again. He then started to laugh.

"You're complaining but you're not doing anything!" He continued to laugh and I just gaped at him. Pouting I stomped on his foot and threw myself onto my bed in a huff.

"Ow!" Riku jumped up and then hopped over to me. "Aww, did I get the little baby mad?" He kneeled down next to my bed and patted me on the head. "Come on now, I have something planned for tomorrow at practice that will make you very happy. I had originally planned it to really show you that I liked you since I would never do such a retarded thing. But since we saw that movie and you said you liked that…"

"What movie?" I asked as he trailed off.

"Well, if you can't figure it out, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow!" He poked me in the nose and jumped onto his bed.

"Hey, hey! No, I want to know!" I sat up and stared at him. Riku grinned and pretended to snore. "I hate you!" I threw a pillow at him and he only grinned more like the Cheshire cat. I huffed and threw the covers over my head.

"You'll like it…" he said. I turned over and he was bad to 'sleeping' again.

* * *

I raced through the halls and threw open the doors to the field where many of the lacrosse players looked up and stared at me. 

"Where is he?" I breathed out and walked towards them.

"Where's who?' Seifer asked and I looked at him.

"You know who! I mean-" Then the speaker systems clicked on with a screech. Looking around, everyone but Seifer, Rai, and Fuu looked clueless. Rai was grinning like a maniac, Fuu had the faintest hint of a smile and Seifer was busy trying to hide the fact that he was smiling too.

"You're just too good to be true…" I gaped. Oh my God. Did he really- I looked up to the stands and saw Riku with the microphone. HE DID!

I remember now! We were watching the movie, and the boy started to sing to the girl at school to try to get her to not be mad at him anymore. I said flat out 'I wish someone would do that for me. That'd be so awesome.'

"…Can't take my eyes off of you." He jumped off the bleachers and turned the microphone off as I came running at him. Jumping at him, he grabbed me and held me up while he tried to not fall over and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Me neither." Riku said. "That was so embarrassing." He laughed.

"I didn't think you would…and you found out what song it was he was singing…and…" I buried my head into his neck and smiled. Riku readjusted my legs so that they were now resting on his hips as he held me. From beyond where we stood behind me, I could hear the team laughing and clapping.

"Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, helped me get the microphone from the crazy drama kids and the speakers to work." Riku said as he put me back down and we started walking back to the field.

"I guess I should thank them later then." I said with a smile.

"Alright, Alright, enough with this mushy crapola. We got practice! And for pulling a stunt like that, Riku, do an extra 5 laps!" Cid said, clearly sounding annoyed, but he was smiling none the less.

* * *

If you can guess waht movie gave me inspiration for that last scene, you win at life. Because I had gone crazy looknig for the song in the movie and then my friend was like hey put that in your fanfic, because at the time I was having some serious writer's block.

My plot bunnies have been buried.

So if you want to review thsi crappy thing, go ahead. Tell me waht lovely things I can improve on, as the story is like, practically over. And yeah, I jsut realized I skipped a few months, but hey, they need to do soemthing about lacrosse. And I forgot all abotu Valentine's day. So shoot me. (goes back into emo corner.)


	16. For History's Sake

Well I will tell you this message from the tree I am hiding behind so you angry mob of readers will not hurt me. Yes, I know I feel like a horrible author. And yes, you probably don't want to hear my excuses so I'll just pass right over them. Pelase forgive me though, I through myself at your feet!

Oh and a lovely friend got me motivated to finish the last like 3 paragraphs of this and post it. We should all thank her. xD Thanks Katraa!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, (enter censored things in here). But since I don't you can all enjoy a lovely E10+ game from Square Enix. On with it!

* * *

Beep Beep.

"Mmm… Axel…." I moaned and tried to push him off of me with little luck.

"Texting is more important?" Axel asked, nipping at my neck before leaning in close to my ear so his hot breathe could blow over it in waves. "Is it?" He asked again, this time making me shiver as his weight pressed down on my body.

"No…" I finally answered and he chuckled kissing me again on the lips as I tangled my fingers into his hair.

* * *

Okay so maybe that text was important as I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. Damnit! Where is my non-button shirt?

"Dear, what's taking so long?" I heard a soft woman's voice from the other side of the door. Damn you Cloud. Well, I guess I can't really blame him…

That text was actually one of the many he had sent along with a voice mail warning that mother was coming. Of course, the voice mail sounded like he had some hot date with Leon. Reason being was that mother was nosy, and if he wasn't talking to Leon, she wanted to know what it was about. Long story short, she stopped asking when she asked why Leon had spent so long on the phone with him discussing flavors.

You don't want to know.

"Dear, what's taking so long?" Axel mimicked into my ear. I turned around and hit him in the shoulder, holding in a laugh as he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I said, cursing Axel's ability to look presentable in the speed of light.

"Who's in there with you?" She asked, clearing hearing our part of the conversation and I held a breath. She and her mother senses could tell that I was not Sora and that Sora was not me, especially since our voices are not the same.

"His young and hot roommate!" Axel called and I gaped at him. Axel walked in front of me and quickly buttoned up the rest of my shirt and ruffled my hair. "Adorable." He whispered and kissed my forehead, making me shoo him away so that I could open the door without looking like a tomato.

Okay, if I'm going to pull this off, I have to try to sound like him and act like him. Here it goes.

"Hey, ma!" I swung the door open, trying to make my voice sound a bit deeper. Cloud looked like her was about to burst from laughing and my mom gasped. Oh crap.

"Dear! Are you sick?" She asked and I blinked before coughing and hitting my chest.

"Oh, yes I have… Laryngitis ya know? Very, very… horrible. Why don't you come in?" I asked and stepped out of the way. My mom smiled and walked past me. What my mom made up in being CEO of a giant company, she lost in missing obvious lies from her children. Cloud looked by me with a smirk and an 'I-wonder-what-you-were-up-to' look as he patted down my collar. Smacking his hand away I turned to see my mom inspecting the room.

"You live… in a very homely room." She said, trying not to insult the proud looking Axel who looked rather dangerous at the moment. His hair was more disheveled than normal and the spikes hadn't been saved by the gel or anything else. It made him look like a loon. A very hot loon. That and besides the fact that he didn't get to have his way with me before but… yeah.

"Why thank you ma'am. If I would be so courteous to do so, I'll introduce myself to the lovely lady. My name is Axel." HE bowed slightly with a normal looking smile and my mother looked quite impressed.

"Oh Sora, this is the roommate you said was a crazy pyromaniac who burned up your bed and you wanted to throw out a window?" Axel's right eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah, but he's not as crazy anymore ya know?" He laughed and walked over with Cloud. "He's cool, right Cloud? Cloud has met him before."

"Oh really? When?" Cloud glanced at me and I hesitated.

"He came into Leon's work before, right? Axel just loooves to buy things at bed bath and beyond don't you Axel?" Cloud covered. Axel though, got the hint right away and went right into it.

"Oh, yes! I love to decorate the room with many different things. I sometimes have these urges ya know? Buy pink covers, differently scented shampoos… cooking utensils…" He trailed off and then looked at her. "You know the drill right Mrs.… Mrs.…" He blinked.

"Oh don't worry about it. You don't need to bother. I just need to have a moment with my little Sorie here." She smiled at me but I could see her eye brow twitch. Oh crap. She added –ie at the end of my name for Roxie and she called Sora, Sorous. Like for dinosaurs, once again, don't ask about that day at the museum. Sora and dinosaurs and… the coloring book oh gosh the coloring book!

She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door way and looked at Cloud who closed the door so he was inside with Axel.

"Drop the act Roxas, I know it's you. That illness thing might have fooled me if I didn't know that Sora still calls me 'Mommy' and doesn't wear buttoned shirts." I stared at her.

"He doesn't?"

"Ah, and that was just some more proof." She put her hands on her hips and I groaned. Oh I hate this.

"What made you think I wouldn't catch on hmm? I got a call from the principal saying that Sora was just barely passing classes except for Art, which he was soaring far beyond expectations in. He even said that every piece of art work hanging up in that room was done by you! Sora explodes paint bottles, he doesn't create masterpieces." I couldn't of any comeback for that.

"Look, I'm not going to let this slide. You have been lying to everyone around here! Do you have any idea how much trouble **both** of you could be in? Sora is playing on a team as someone else! You're lowering Sora's grades; don't you get how this could affect both of you?" She sighed not waiting for an answer. "Go pack up your things, I'm taking you home tomorrow, it's been too long of a drive here to drive back down." She knocked on the door to signal to Cloud that they were done here.

"No, mother, that's not-"

"It's not fair? Roxie, look, dear, you can't do this every year. If your grades slip more 'Sora' will no longer be able to go to a school. And think of all the problems that could cause us. And what about Sora? What if you do this every year and he gets a scholarship but it's in your name? That's like… lying to the extreme!" She threw her hands up in the hair as Cloud opened the door.

"Oh Clou-do dear, let's go, I'm rather hungry and I saw this lovely restaurant downtown as we drove here." She flipped her brown hair and turned back to me, staring at me with the same blue eyes that we all had. She then turned her head and Cloud chased after her. I don't know where Cloud got his tall genes from. My mother was only up to his chest, at most.

"Mom!" I called after her but she just continued walking. Cloud looked after me and pointed to his phone and mouthed for me to tell me what my side of the story was. I turned around in a huff and pushed past Axel who had his arms wide open and flopped onto the bed, putting my head into the pillow.

"Well, I can see something bad happened." Axel said and I felt the bed shift as he sat on it next to me.

"She knows the whole thing. It's over." I said in a monotone voice and deftly reached around under my pillow for my head phones, finding them, and putting them into my ears.

"Well, why is it over?" He pulled one of them out so I could still hear him as I started to blast the music.

"Stupid stuff. But it's not like she'll change her mind." I reached my hand up to find Axel's so I could grab the ear phone back. Instead Axel grabbed my hand with both of his. I turned my head to look at him; his serious face was definitely not something funny.

"So you're going to give up just like that?" He asked, but I couldn't help but think he meant it as a statement.

"You have any plans Mr. Smarty Pants?" I hissed out before pulling my hand out of his, along with the ear piece and shoved it into my ear.

"Well excuse me for caring about what could happen to our relationship!" Axel yelled over my head phones, piercing my ears. I shot open my eyes to see his green eyes had narrowed.

"Oh, Axel, I didn't-"

"-care that we'd be tore apart right?" He stood up from the bed and turned to face me again.

"Oh, Axel, don't start with your temper-" I pulled off my ear pieces and stood up next to him.

"Oh so now I'm the one who has the problems is that it?" Axel yelled out, poking me harshly in the chest.

"That hurt!" I responded.

"You don't care do you?" Axel hissed, ignoring what I had said. "I guess so! I get it!" His voice was steadily getting louder and I didn't want this to end badly.

"No you don't!" I shoved him onto his bed and sat down on top of him. "No you don't get it because I do care okay? You think that's not why I'm upset? If I had hated your guts I could have cared less about being taken away from this school but you automatically think that I'm not trying to figure out how to stop it? There's no reasoning with her when she's against you! Okay, so just, just, shut up with your stupid ranting because I can't take it!" I leaned forward quickly and pressed my lips fiercely against his.

He tried to push me off but I grabbed onto his shirt and held myself where I was, pressing my lips harder on his. Instead of trying to push me off now, he twisted my hair into his hand, pulling it tightly, but I could care less as his other hand pulled my upper body closer to his. Then quite quickly I was turned over so he was now on top of me, the weight of his body collapsed down on my hips making me gasp; giving Axel the perfect opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. But as soon as my fingers started to twist their way into his hair Axel broke the kiss apart making me pull his head down in annoyance.

"Hey, ya know I want to do this as much you do tonight but ya know if we don't solve this problem, with you going away, it'll be the last time we do this stuff." Axel said as he quickly put his hand over my mouth. Growling I pushed him off of me and sat up with a pout.

"So you just wanted to tease me huh?" I snorted out and crossed my arms.

"Basically, yeah." He answered with a shrug as I got off the bed.

"Well I don't think I want to solve the problem then." I crossed my arms.

"Whoa, wait! What?" Axel's face quickly turned into a look of horror as he crawled off the bed and grabbed my wrist. "If you want me to keep going I don't mind ya know, I just thought you cared about- ya know, but whatever then!" Axel turned me around and tried to plant a kiss on my lips but I ducked.

"Nope, now we're going to have to solve this mystery!" I said with a grin making Axel groan.

"I never did like Scooby-Doo…"

* * *

"Mmm…" I cracked open an eye to look up at Axel who took up more space on the bed than I could have guessed, the way his limbs were sprawled all over the place except for the one arm that refused to let me move my chest off of his. "No…no…my jelly donut…" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

We had been unable to think of anything to persuade my mother, and the few times we did we called her and she quickly hung up at our attempts. It was very depressing.

"Hm no…no boston crème…" He made a lip smacking noise and his fingers on my back twitched. What a strange sleeping habit he had. I think this whole year I've counted him dreaming about donuts about 27 times already. I heard the beeping of my phone, and reaching as far I could without having that ever present arm pull me back, I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"'lo?" I said.

"Oh it sounds like someone is awake pretty early for a Sunday morning. Hmm, what could be the reasons?" Cloud chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess since you won't grace me with your lovely voice, I won't tell you how I am this close to using all my son-ly powers along with Leon, Riku, and Sora, to convincing mother to let you guys stay until the end of the year."

"Wait…okay the most amazing thing in that sentence was hearing Leon. He is actually doing something other than waiting to sex you up or glaring at everyone?"

"Haha, very funny, but yes, I was able to convince him to use his mighty range of vocabulary like, Yes, No, Maybe, and I concur, to achieve some success." Cloud answered and I felt Axel take a deep breathe before letting it out in a bunch of donut flavors.

"On the other hand, so far the haggling isn't going so well. At least we got her to that stage with a lot of puppy eyes, a fair amount of logic on Riku's part such as using large words, saying how switching in the middle of the year would not be fruitful to either of you, and covering up any stupid remarks Sora makes."

"So I guess it takes a village to convince mother." I sighed and I could hear the phone move as Cloud shook his head.

"We even threatened to call father a couple of times; cheap but has kept us in the green zone so far. You know how much she hates having to discuss our school affairs with that maniac who even I don't know what his job is." Cloud answered.

"Well as long as he rakes in the money for this and keeps mom on the ropes I don't care." I said quite seriously.

"Yeah well, we're going to have to come to a consensus some time soon. Mom looks as if she is about to burst from not getting her beauty sleep."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye." And I closed the phone. Pausing, I thought better than to throw the phone onto the table next to the bed since my aim wasn't so good. Instead I reached over Axel and put my hand as close to the floor as possible and let it drop to the floor.

If Cloud is working on this, they have to get to some common ground that they can work with. Cloud had some strange negotiating powers over my mom, maybe it's because he's the oldest. I feel a bit depressed though that Cloud is working on this with Sora, Riku, and even Leon, while I'm lying here with Axel. Maybe I should try to help, in some way. Just so that it looks like I want to stay and mom can't use me staying here as an excuse.

Wiggling, myself, I was able to slide myself out of Axel's arm and scrambled off the bed before he rolled over to crush me. Taking a breath of relief, I turned and went to walk away before a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?' Axel said, a bit groggily, but he was awake.

"I'm going to go help them convince my mom. She likes it when people seem motivated like that." I said and Axel blinked and then let go of my wrist. Sitting up he yawned and stretched his arms upwards before letting them fall down.

"Well, if you're going, I'm going. There's no way she'll be able to resist my charm." He winked at me making me smile.

"Oh yeah, you're very charming. Now get ready quickly so I can get there before she goes crazy from lack of sleep."

* * *

Yeah but don't worry chickies, (oh gosh did I jsut sue that word?) I like happy endings. And since this is the last burst from the plot bunnies before theya ctually did die right in the middle of my floor, the end is near. Very near. So please excuse me for any strangeness or crap and this crapola chapter and my lack of creativity and the fact that I suck.

**:D** I love all readers! I love _reviews_ too!


	17. Will you Please

yeah, it's pretty late. I'm sorry, I've been uber busy.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Thank goodness for Spring Break.

Me and Axel took the bus back to my house, just as Axel realized that if this was going to be a long negotiation, he had no extra clothes. I told him not to worry since we had to have something that fits him, since Leon practically lives here now and Cloud is taller than us two twins.

When we arrived, Cloud threw open the front door in exasperation and was rubbing his eyes.

"She went to bed already. She said her head hurt. I don't think it could hurt more than mine." Cloud pulled his hand over his face as he stepped aside to let us in.

"I owe you big time." I said as I let Axel step in first and Cloud looked at me.

"Well, I was going to say 'hey, that's what big brothers are for', but if you insist, I have a whole list to give you when this is over." He said and I groaned, Axel missing this whole conversation.

"What a lovely home. Where's your man candy," he pointed at Cloud "and where's twin boy and that sexy boyfriend of his?" Axel stated with a totally straight face. I stared at him, trying to stop my eye from twitching and Axel scratched the back of his head.

"I'm joking Roxie, your cuteness is all that I want." He winked and kissed my forehead before turning around to start wandering.

"H-hey!" I stuttered and grabbed him by the hand. "Let me show you around." Axel's eyes darted to our hands before he grinned and let me lead the way into the living room, since I believed that's where the other people would be.

"Sure, just ignore the poor brother…" Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed, closing the front door and following us.

When we entered the room, Sora turned around to see who it was and I could see him visibly tense. I assume this was because of mine and Riku's past relationship, but when Sora noted the hand holding, he relaxed a little. I don't think he had anything to worry about when it concerned Riku; he looked perfectly content with his arms wrapped around Sora as he sat on his lap.

"Hey guys." I said and now Riku and Leon turned around. I saw Sora look at Riku, but Riku's face was just a normal polite smile, and Sora now seemed perfectly fine with the situation. Good, I don't want any wrong ideas or events here.

"Well, I know you already know Sora," I pointed towards my twin. "And the one waiting to molest him is Riku." I joked and Riku grinned wider.

"Who says I haven't already?" Sora's face turned tomato red, confirming that statement and Axel laughed.

"And the other, is who you called Cloud's man candy, Leon." Leon looked slightly amused by this statement before going back to his magazine. Cloud staggered in and collapsed next to Leon, who took no notice of his boyfriend pouting at him. Either he took no notice or he loved to make my brother pout and start fights. It always seemed like when they fought it ended up in making out or… things I would rather not talk about. Oh, the images!

"And I'm Axel and Roxas is my soon to be sex slave-" my face burned up, Riku burst out laughing, Sora and Cloud gaped and Leon very quickly suppressed a chuckle. "Now that that's all done with-" at this moment he pulled me on top of him in the nearest chair and snaked his arms around me. "-what's our game plan?"

"Well so far," Cloud rubbed his eyes again and yawned. "She wants something out of this exchange clearly. Like this is a plus for her. She also so far wants you-" he pointed at me "-to get a tutor or something to keep up the grades so you continue to appear as Sora for now. And for Sora, she wants it to seem like he has a tutor and that's how Roxas got so smart. She also wants you two to switch schools. So Roxas, you'd have to study for the entrance exam to stay in the school with Axel and Sora would just have to…do basically nothing." He shrugged.

"Why couldn't I get the smarts…" I groaned.

"Because if you got the smarts, then I'd only stand out as the kid who blows up the paint station and destroys crayons while you are the smart and talented artist." Sora remarked and Riku poked him in the side.

"Well aren't you forgetting that you're the athlete here?" Riku rose an eyebrow at Sora.

"Oh, yeah." Sora laughed it off and Cloud looked as if he was going to pass out.

"So all that sounds so fine and dandy. So we just need to find something that will give her something for her troubles." Axel said and Cloud nodded.

"But there's hardly anything we can give her. She's not a crazy psycho fangirl like Riku's mother so we can't bribe her with so called 'yaoi' pictures and she is one of the few women I know, in fact the only one, who hates desserts, so bribing her with Riku's father's cakes wouldn't cut it." Cloud chuckled. "Heh, cut it? See, you cut cakes…cut it?" He chuckled by himself and we all blinked at him except for Leon who just rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him, when he's tired he gets a bit weird." Leon shrugged and went back to his magazine about motorcycles and all those other things that I was bad at. Cloud pouted at Leon and pulled the magazine away.

"Oh you're such a caring boyfriend!" Cloud sputtered out and threw his hands up, and Leon pulled them back down to his sides.

"No, I suppose not." Leon answered and Cloud started to sulk.

"I guess then it's about time for bed?" Sora started to stretch and yawned, causing the contagious act to spread through the rest of us.

"I guess we should show them to their rooms." Sora and I said at the same time, causing Cloud to groan.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" Cloud said, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. Sora and I grinned and stood up, grabbing hold of our respective boyfriends and started out the door.

"1…" I whispered to Sora and he nodded.

"2…" Sora added.

"3." We said and turned around as we left the room in time to catch Leon kiss Cloud on the forehead as our blonde brother was already soundly asleep.

"I am so glad Cloud kept this one. They are so good together!" Sora said and I nodded, causing Axel and Riku to look at each other.

"What?" I asked and Axel looked down at me.

"Well… you see…" He started.

"You two are like fangirls." Riku finished and Sora and I crossed our arms.

"Well then-" Sora started.

"You get nothing tonight." I finished and we grinned as they looked dumbfounded. "Here is your room. Goodnight!" I said and Sora waved as we started down the hall, Axel and Riku cursing under their breaths.

* * *

My mom wakes up at strange times like, noon and such. Which I always found to be extremely wasteful, the whole morning gone, but she continued to sleep as me and Axel sat in the living room. Riku and Sora were busy trying to get the cooking appliances to work since I'm sure that our household appliances are haunted by jokester ghosts. It's not everyday your blender decides to grab a hold of a piece of your hair and spin it right into your milkshake. Cloud and Leon had decided to see if they could bribe my mother with her favorite foods, or more so Cloud than Leon. So they had went to the super market, leaving me with Axel. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that he had an unsatisfiable urge to burn things this morning and when I told him nothing in this house could be burned he promptly sat in the chair across from me with a scowl.

Looking at a game magazine, he sat with his legs over the sides of the armchair, blowing bubbles with the package of gum he found in one of the draws in the kitchen before Riku had to yell at Sora for putting metal in the microwave. At this moment, my mom wandered in, and I almost had a heart attack because she doesn't let anyone sit like that. But she must have still been sleepy as she completely ignored the fact that Axel and I were sitting there and walked into the kitchen, followed by yells at Sora. Both Riku and Sora were pushed out of the kitchen.

"I guess this isn't helping our circumstances…" Sora said and Riku slapped himself in the face.

"Well if you had just let me turn on the stove-"

"It didn't look that complicated!"

"You may be book smart, but no where near kitchen smart." Riku said as he walked towards the dining room, Sora following with a pout. Axel and I continued to sit in silence and I eventually just wandered into the kitchen to see what my mother was doing.

"Oh, Roxie dear, hand me the cheese over there," she said I grabbed the cheese off the counter and handed it to her.

"Whatcha making?" I asked and tried to peer around her.

"Oh omelets, you want…?" She turned to me and I shook my head.

"I don't like omelets." I said with a polite smile.

"Oh, yes. Well then…?" She questioned.

"Pancakes are fine." I answered and she walked over towards the kitchen cabinet.

"What about Cloudo? He likes omelets right?" She questioned and I nodded. Opening the door to the fridge, I grabbed a green apple and paused to watch my mom wander around the kitchen. I walked out and into the dinning room with a grin on my face.

"I figured out something we could bribe her with." I said as I sat down across from my twin, and taking a bite out of my apple. Sora was the one to stop their rock paper scissors game and turned to me.

"What?"

"Well, ya know how she's never home? She has no idea what we like and don't like. I think we could use that against her." I said and Riku looked at me now.

"Don't you think that's a bit… mean?" He said. "It's not entirely her fault that she's never home if she's working to give you guys nice things and pay for your schooling." He said just as Axel came in the room.

"Well if it takes that to get Roxas to stay at school with me I don't care how mean I have to be." Axel grabbed the apple out of my hand and sat next to me, taking a bite out of it. Riku raised an eyebrow at Axel and Sora copied him. I blinked at him in surprised. Axel glanced at me and shrugged.

"What? I'll do anything it takes to keep you by my side." He said, clearly not seeing how red my face was getting.

"You can't be serious…" I said, feeling as if I just entered the twilight zone or something.

"Eh? You think I wouldn't do stuff for you? I'd dye my hair or set it one fire or give away my lighters. I'd even change how I acted if that's what you wanted."

"But I want you to just be Axel!" I said and he smiled.

"I can be that." He answered and kissed me on the cheek. I could hear Sora giggling on the other side of the table but I couldn't see because I covered my face with my hands.

"Axel…" I smiled.

"So, why don't you tell me that stuff Riku?" Sora asked him and I looked up to see Riku's surprised look. He blinked in bewilderment before opening his mouth.

"Oh uh, you want me to change is that what you're saying? I'll go buy that Viking hat you said looked cute and wear it. What do you-" Sora cut him off with a laugh and grinned.

"I'm just playing with you!" He stuck out his tongue and Riku snorted.

"That's it, this time **you** don't get any."

"Wait- what? No!" Sora exclaimed before our attention was brought to a cough in the corner.

"Well, that was rather interesting." Our mother said and my eyes went wide. Oh did she hear what I had said about bribing her? "I didn't realize-"she said as she sat down in the chair closest to her. "-how much this meant to you boys." She sighed and leaned back.

"And although what you were originally saying Roxas was pretty… rude of you to say, it is the truth, which I know." Now Riku leaned forward in his chair.

"So what you're saying is…"

"That if you kids will forgive me for my faults at being a mother, than I guess you can stay where you are. Along with all the other requirements I previously said." She finished and Sora jumped out of his chair and started a jig.

"Yeah!!!!" He turned to her. "We gladly accept. He shook her hand and she smiled.

"Not that we haven't forgiven you already…" I said to myself and she looked at me.

"What was that?" She said and I just shook my head. She smiled, and I think she knew what I had said so I looked away from her to see Cloud and Leon walk in with arms full of food.

"Why… is everyone happy?" Cloud said and then groaned. "I spent all this money on food for nothing didn't I?!" He dropped his bags on the floor and crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess I should be happy…" He said as Leon skillfully picked up the bags Cloud had dropped and started into the kitchen.

"Oh no, we'll just have to cook it for breakfast lunch and dinner." She looked at Riku and Axel. "Of course you two can stay." She said and they nodded their heads in thanks.

"She doesn't have to tell Leon because he wouldn't leave to begin with." Sora laughed and got a glare from Cloud who followed Leon in the kitchen.

"Good thing those two are good at cooking, I really can't do that." She laughed.

* * *

Yay for Beta.

I think there's one for chapter and that's it.

I don't feel liek saying anything funny since I don't feel too happy. (sigh)

**Please review:D**


	18. Take Notice?

This chapter is crap. I am dead serious. But I've been away for I think about 2 months now and you guys deserve another chapter if I said I was going to put another one up. I was thinking about jsut changing the story to complete and leaving the last chapter, but I said there was another one. So here is the craptastic thing I dare to call a chapter. If you would like to hear why it took so long (since I know when I'm reading a story I like to know why it took so long) keep reading this author's note. If you just want to go on to the crap that is this chapter, scroll on brave warrior.

So it took so long because my plot bunnies are dead. At the end of the story the normally jsut become like ill or something but now they just down right died. I've been stressing a lot lately and it seems like my ever so aggrivating social life took its toll on my creative writing. My friends are liars and backstabbers. So then when I finally got over everything and decided to write again, I found that someone else is writing a bath and body works story with the organization. I kinda threw a tantrum about it because Symphony is my favorite fanfic that I ever wrote and then someone else is also writing about bath and body works. Not like I own it or anything, but that's just how my mind works. So now I was jsut like ya know what? let's throw this chapter out at them since the one I wrote before got deleted because my computer crashed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not at all.

Warning: My beta is off to collage so I did my best.

* * *

Riku was mad. Riku was more than mad, he was furious.

"Riku, it's not like it was on purpose I mean-"

"They knocked you over and who the hell knows what happened to your leg?" He pointed to what was my leg, but instead had a bandage around the calf part since the opponent's cleat had dug into it during the face off.

"I just have holes in my leg, no big deal."

"Oh yeah, holes in your leg, no deal!" Seifer put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"Hey you're the center now; take your anger out on the field." He said and Riku looked at him before his shoulders relaxed.

"Good job Seifer," Cid turned around from looking into the sky for no apparent reason before looking at all of them. "It's tied up boys, and Riku's going in as center. We all know he's a bit feistier than Sora here, so when that ball gets out grab it." I zoned out a bit, I didn't really need to listen to this because I wasn't going to be playing.

The holes in my leg, yeah, I kind of screwed up the face off and fell backwards. For those who don't know this, our face off is where we practically tackle each other to get the ball. So the other kid who was twice as wide as Rai and just as tall, trampled me down and when the ref called it since I didn't get up because I was screeching in pain, Riku threw down his stick and raced up to the other kid, ready to punch his lights out. Seifer quickly had thrown down his own stick from his position at at the attack wing, followed by Rai who thundered out of the goal like a rhino and grabbed Riku in a bear hug to stop him.

"-Sora?" I blinked and looked up at Riku who was looking at me worriedly."Oh wha?" I blinked again, the throbbing in my leg distracting me.

"I- oh never mind." He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Just don't go anywhere; I don't want you standing on that leg." He said before removing his hand and sliding his helmet on. Rai and Seifer headed each other with their helmets before Riku and Seifer nodded together and took their place on the field.

Riku was not as large as that other kid, but boy, he's gonna get one hell of a shock when Riku's through with him. The very first one, Riku trampled over him, leaping up with the ball while the other boy was on the floor dazed. He ran straight at the goal and shot it, scoring a point. Yeah, Riku's pumped.

* * *

After the 'good games' were done and our team poured water all over Rai for practically rampaging down the field with the ball and scoring, and then the orange Gatorade all over Riku and Seifer. Riku for scoring and getting an assist, and Seifer for receiving the assist and scoring. Seifer grabbed some of the kids and started to rub his knuckles into the top of their heads and I laughed.

"Is your leg better?" Riku came right over and I nodded my head. "Don't worry about me! Go celebrate and I'll be hobbling right behind you!" I joked but when I said 'hobble' Riku's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that idea.

"Or you can like take me to go see the nurse?" I asked slowly and he smiled and nodded. Sometimes this boy doesn't know how to have fun.

* * *

"President's on the move, over!" I rolled on the floor and hugged the wall, looking around it to see Roxas with his own walkie talkie.

"How long do you think this will go on?" Axel raised an eyebrow at me and Riku shook his head.

"I find it's better to let that one get it all out. I'm not sure about yours though." Riku said. The two of them became great friends, and would often refer to us as if we were their property, or like their pets. At first Roxas and I retorted but when we found out that there were very nice 'rewards' to letting them saw what they wanted, we let it go. Although the dog collars they got us as a joke pushed it a bit far, never-the-less, Roxas and I wore them on occasion.

"Roger that Sora, the driver is on his way, over." Roxas said slightly tugging at his silver plated collar that had a tag saying: "Roxie, property of Axel. If found, return or you will be burned."

"It's a good thing that I got extra tickets for this concert, otherwise it would just be the two of us, and that'd be no fun without you!" Axel said to Riku and Riku flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

"I know, because I put the fun in funeral." I turned and made a face at Riku's joke, which although they thought was funny I didn't all too like. But hey, that's them I guess and I've gotten used to it. Especially Riku.

"How long are you going to keep up this president thing, Sora?" Riku grabbed me around the waist and nipped at my neck, making me gulp.

"Not until next year when you really are Class President." I managed to say and grinned as we rounded the corner to meet up with Roxas.

"Greetings officer!" I saluted Roxas and he saluted back with a smile.

"Cloud's on his way captain." He replied and as soon as we stopped at the doorway Axel instantly attached himself to Roxas around the waist.

"Now Roxie, you can take all the pictures you want of this man that you so call 'handsome' and 'beautiful,' but just know that for each picture, I get _something_ in return." He smirked and Roxas shrugged.

"Not like I care." Roxas shrugged him off making Axel pout and I laughed.

"Hey you four love birds come on out here or me and Leon are going with your tickets!" Cloud yelled at us from his car.

"It's not like you have 4 people going though!" I yelled out.

"Well… we could get hookers!" Cloud yelled back, earning an angry and possessive glare from Leon that said that no one but him was allowed to touch the blonde. Cloud nervously laughed and said it was a joke before glaring at the four of us.

"Well, let's not waste any more time, on to the concert!" Axel said and we started out. It's the summer and we're all still together, walking out to go to a concert. We don't know what will happen tomorrow, or if anyone else could have figured out what went on this school year, but we do know that the future will definitely be spent with each other. I don't think this could have gone any better for us, even if we did make a maching to switch brains like I had originally said.

I swear we could have made one.

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, yeah, Goalies in lacrosse (at least from what I know) can go anywhere they want on the field.

And so here is my thanks to everyone for reading this story. I know I haven't been on time for a lot of the updates, and something the chapters were just plain outright boring or stupid or something. But I appreciate everything you guys have done. Reading it, reviewing, the 500 reviews mark was passed, that made me very happy. There is so much I can't put into words about how much you guys mean to me when you review or when I see how many hits the story has. Thank you all.

Axenator out.


End file.
